Chroniques des Époux Malfoy
by VivinChlotte
Summary: Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur le couple Malfoy. Rien ne vous sera caché. C'est dur, c'est mal, ça dérange les gens bien pensants. On les hait mais qui sait ce qui se passe vraiment derrière les grilles de ce Manoir ? Venez voir par vous même... Le voyage risque d'être mouvementé. Prenez garde rating M jusitifé. C'est à vos risques et périls...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Précédemment simple lectrice, je vous livre aujourd'hui mon propre bébé ^^ ! J'aime beaucoup le couple Astoria-Drago et trop peu de fiction leurs sont consacrées. Je remédie donc au problème …**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture.**

La quarantaine passée, les épaules voutées, des cernes violettes sous les yeux, le regard fatigué, de petites rides au coin de ses paupières et de sa bouche, Drago Malfoy s'observait dans le miroir. Croisant ce regard de glace qui avait fait sa réputation et qui était ce soir plus noir que jamais.

Torse nu, vêtu d'un pantalon de costume noir, il s'acharnait depuis plus de dix minutes à laver le sang incrusté sur ses mains, sous ses ongles.

Pas le sien.

Celui de sa femme.

Le Manoir lugubre, le silence morbide du milieu de la nuit, le froid mordant de la solitude, le firent frissonner.

Pas un bruit. Il était seul. Comme il l'avait toujours été quand bien même il paraissait plus entouré que n'importe quel homme.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation de lui-même, il se remit à frotter.

S'acharnant à enlever ce sang qui lui couvrait les mains comme s'il pouvait ainsi effacer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

Astoria.

Par Salazard qu'avait-il fait ?

Les images d'elle, baignant dans une marre de sang, le teint livide, les lèvres bleuies par le froid …

Il ferma les yeux tentant de repousser ses images, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau glacé.

Il frissonna. Inspira plusieurs fois, profondément.

Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. Pas maintenant.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta ainsi. Penché par-dessus le lavabo de marbre blanc, mais quand il se ressaisit ses yeux étaient de nouveau gris.

Il attrapa une serviette et la passa autour de sa nuque, quitta sa salle de bain et regarda sans le voir le carnage qui régnait dans sa chambre.

Débris de verre, meubles renversés, oreillers éventrés, fauteuils et chaises au sol, consoles et guéridons détruits.

Il soupira.

Il y avait dix-sept ans qu'il n'avait pas atteint ce niveau de folie … la dernière fois un homme était mort.

Perdu dans cet univers qui était le sien, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa ses yeux balayer la pièce. L'esprit vide, il était là, conscient d'être à un tournant de sa vie sans pour autant avoir de réponses à ses questions. Les mêmes qu'ils se posaient depuis plus de vingt-ans.

Ses coudes se posèrent sur ses genoux, sa tête se nicha entre ses paumes ouvertes et il riva ses yeux sur cette Marque qui ornait son bras.

Un bruit sourd ébranla le Manoir, sans qu'il ne change de position pour autant. Il attendait.

La porte de son salon explosa, suivit quelques secondes plus tard de celle de sa chambre.

Il ne bougea pas. Il savait déjà qui était là.

Il ne voyait que des poings qui se serraient convulsivement. Un bas de pantalon griffé, des mocassins de cuir et …

Un crochet du droit sur sa tempe l'envoya au sol. Un second coup l'atteignit à la mâchoire. Et l'homme au dessus de lui qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, assis à califourchon sur son corps, le tenant par les cheveux, la haine brillant dans ses yeux verts, si semblable à ceux de sa mère.

-Espèce d'immonde bâtard ! Je te hais ! Ne lui as-tu pas fait assez de mal ? Tu me répugnes ! Ton sang dans mes veines est une honte pour moi !

Le ton était empli de dégoût, hargneux et haineux.

Drago avait essayé toute sa vie de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que son père. Visiblement il avait échoué. Son fils le relâcha brusquement et colla avec violence un petit cahier de cuir sur son torse.

-S'il te reste une conscience tu liras ces lignes !

Scorpius se releva, dévisagea son père un long moment avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

De nouveau seul, Drago toucha son visage douloureux. Son fils lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il avait eu le même comportement avec Lucius des années auparavant. Lui crachant au visage, sa haine, sa honte de lui et de ce qu'il représentait.

Il se releva avec difficulté et reprit sa place au bord du lit.

La couverture de cuir était usée et aucun titre n'était visible. Intrigué par ce que son fils venait de lui donner, il l'ouvrit et dès les premiers mots son cœur se serra, des souvenirs vieux de trente ans lui revenait en mémoire.

Il fit défiler les pages plusieurs fois de suite, avant de remarquer qu'une page sur deux était recouverte de l'écriture fine et élégante de sa femme.

Il chercha dans le désordre ce dont il avait besoin et s'installa confortablement sur le lit.

Il raya proprement les cinq mots figurant sur la première page, _Chronique d'une épouse Malfoy_.

Et les remplaça par _Chroniques des époux Malfoy._

Il plongea sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à étoffer les écrits d'Astoria.

**Voilà pour le prologue.**

**Les chapitres seront alternativement du point de vue d'Astoria puis de Drago. Venez faire un tour dans leurs têtes. Je vous préviens d'avance ce n'est pas joli, le M est largement justifié donc âmes sensibles et adeptes de guimauve, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin. Cette fiction est conseillée à un public majeur et avertit. **

**Scènes citronnées, violences physiques et psychologiques sont au programme. Vous voilà prévenues.**

**J'attends vos avis. **

**Amicalement VC.**


	2. Mémoires d'enfance part1

**Voici le premier chapitre. **

_**Expansive-taste : Merci pour ton commentaire. En effet la fiction ne sera pas rose. Parce que je n'imagine pas ce couple vivre une vie idyllique. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.**_

**Un petit tour dans l'enfance d'Astoria … Enjoy ^^**

Du plus loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été une jeune fille sage.

Comme se plaisait à dire ma mère : « Astoria, une enfant sage, naïve et extrêmement décevante ».

Décevante, je le suis à tout point de vue.

Je suis une cadette, une deuxième qui aurait dû naître héritier mâle si Merlin avait bien fait son travail.

Malheureusement pour moi, je suis passée à côté le jour de la distribution. Parce que non seulement j'étais une fille, mais en plus ma naissance ayant été difficile, le médicomage déconseilla toute nouvelle grossesse à ma mère sous peine d'y perdre la vie.

Je grandissais donc dans l'indifférence générale, entourée d'elfes de maisons qui s'occupaient de moi à longueur de journée. Quand j'atteignis l'âge de six ans et que l'on fut convaincu que j'étais une sorcière, on m'octroya un précepteur qui se chargeât de mon éducation. Je me pris vite de passion pour les études et dévorais le moindre livre qui me tombait sous la main.

Mon père, très souvent absent pour ses affaires et peu intéressé par sa descendance ne m'adressait la parole que lorsque mon comportement méritait une réprimande.

Ma mère reportait sur moi la faute de mes attributs féminins et me témoignait une froideur polaire en toute circonstance.

Ma sœur aînée, Daphnée, jouissait de cette situation et prenait plaisir à me rappeler que je n'étais rien.

Et elle avait raison. Car elle, elle était tout ce que je rêvais d'être tout en étant sûre que je ne le serais jamais.

Une jolie poupée de porcelaine, ayant la beauté blonde de ma mère, les traits fins et aristocratiques de mon père. Un corps qui devint vite élancé et pourvu de formes avantageuses couplé à un visage d'ange doté d'yeux bleus océans capables d'envouter tout ceux qui croisait son regard.

Moi j'étais son exact opposé. Brune, les cheveux bouclés avec une nette tendance à s'emmêler. Un corps de taille moyenne, plutôt svelte mais dépourvu de formes, ce qui me rendait aussi « plate qu'une planche à pain » selon ma chère sœur.

Quand nous sortions, les rares fois où j'accompagnais ma famille dans les réunions mondaines, je n'étais que la cadette. La sœur de la très belle Daphnée, celle que l'on trouve mignonne mais que l'on oublie vite pour se concentrer sur le joyau familial, promis à contracter une grande alliance.

On a toujours attendu de moi que je sois discrète, polie et surtout muette.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai manquée de quoi que ce soit sur le plan matériel.

J'ai reçu une éducation parfaite, latin, grec, arithmétiques, anglais, lettres, histoire de la magie, géographie du monde magique etc.

Mes robes, même si je portais celle dont Daphnée ne voulait plus parce que mes parents ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'investir pour moi, était à ma taille. Je n'avais pas froid en hiver. Mais quand ma coquetterie s'est manifestée je me suis prise à envier ma sœur et son statut. Moi je n'étais que la seconde, destinée à épouser un sorcier de moindre importance, sang-pur certes mais sans guère d'influence, ce qui n'apporterait aucun bénéfice à ma famille. Daphnée, elle pouvait prétendre à un héritier.

Ma mère, un jour où je soupirais devant mon miroir en me regardant dans une nouvelle robe de seconde main, me fit bien comprendre que je devais m'estimer heureuse que mon père dans sa grande mansuétude m'ait constitué une dot.

Je ravalais mes larmes.

Je n'étais pas du genre superficielle mais j'avais je crois, comme toutes les jeunes filles de mon âge des rêves qui ressemblaient à : « Un jour mon prince viendrait et je vivrais heureuse ».

Naïveté d'enfant.

Plus les années passaient plus je me rendais compte que je n'étais rien. Mon éducation n'intéressait personne, on me conviait de moins en moins aux sorties familiales, j'étais seule la plupart du temps, je ne recevais aucune invitation de la part d'autres sorciers de mon âge …

Et puis vint le jour béni où je reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

Comme une jeune fille bien élevée je me contentais d'un sourire devant mes parents alors qu'intérieurement je débordais de joie. J'allais enfin pouvoir échapper au Manoir perdu au milieu de la campagne d' Inverness.

Mon père se contenta d'un « J'espère que tu seras répartie à Serpentard » sans détacher son regard de son journal.

Ma mère m'ignora.

Je savais ce qui m'attendait si je n'étais pas envoyée dans cette maison. Je serais reniée, pas officiellement bien sûr, mes parents auraient à cœur d'éviter un scandale mais ma vie tournerait vite à l'enfer.

Le choixpeau m'envoya chez les Verts et Argents à mon plus grand soulagement.

Ma sœur ne m'accorda aucune attention, comme la plupart de mes compatriotes, mais se donna malgré tout la peine d'envoyer un hibou à mon père pour l'informer de ma répartition. En réponse je reçus ceci :

« _Astoria,_

_Nous sommes satisfaits de ta répartition. Tâche de ne pas faire honte à notre famille et à ta nouvelle maison. _

_Irvin Greengrass. »_

Ma scolarité se passa sans encombre jusqu'à la fin de ma quatrième année. Je rapportais un bon nombre de points à ma Maison et j'excellais en potions, ce qui m'attira les bonnes grâces de Snape qui se permit de glisser quelques mots me concernant à mon Père.

Avec le temps, j'ai pris conscience qu'ils s'étaient probablement vus au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts mais à l'époque le retour de leur Maître ne me concernait pas et j'en étais à peine consciente. Je pris un plaisir avide à lire les quelques mots que je reçus :

« _Continue comme ça. _

_Ton père._

_IG. »_

Ce fut la seule fois où je perçus un brin d'affection de sa part.

La vie reprit son cours, je fuyais autant que possible ma salle commune humide et traversée de courants d'air pour trouver refuge au chaud dans la bibliothèque d'où je percevais vaguement la tempête arriver.

Et puis arriva le moment où notre directeur de maison assassinat notre directeur. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » que le monde bascula.

Poudlard était devenu une prison, même pour nous les Sangs-Purs, l'atmosphère était irrespirable au château, les Carrow étaient des monstres et Snape ne valait pas mieux pour laisser ces brutes agir. En quelques jours mes préoccupations concernant, mon physique, ma place au sein de ma famille, ma superficialité matérialiste, mon avenir, mes études volèrent en éclats face à la dureté de la réalité que j'avais jusqu'à présent ignorée.

Des gens mourraient en dehors du château, mon Père était un Mangemort, Vous-Savez-Qui avait pris le contrôle du Ministère, Harry Potter se battait. Je rasais les murs, me faisant encore plus petite que d'habitude. Je suivais le mouvement et baissais la tête.

Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, je fus parmi les premières à être évacuée par le passage secret menant à la Tête de Sanglier, de là, on sépara les Serpentards des autres maisons, des Aurors prirent nos identités, nos baguettes et nous placèrent sous surveillance constante. Je compris que malgré moi je faisais partie du camp des perdants.

Mon père échappa à un procès par je ne sais quel miracle, même si aujourd'hui je le soupçonne fortement d'avoir mis la main au coffre pour s'assurer la bienveillance du Magenmagot.

Je repris le chemin de Poudlard, pour trois ans d'études. Je n'avais pas refait ma quatrième année, les effectifs étaient trop importants et les professeurs jugèrent que j'avais le niveau pour « sauter » une année.

Je prenais conscience de ce que le monde magique avait subit. Tout n'était que ruines, des bâtiments en passant par l'organisation de l'Etat lui-même. Sainte-Mangouste, le Chemin de Traverse, l'économie, tout avait été détruit. Le chômage, la pauvreté, la mendicité, la violence, le nombre de SDF, d'orphelins, de veuves de guerre, d'infirmes atteignaient des sommets.

Et au milieu de ce marasme social, les têtes tombaient les unes après les autres.

Les procès s'enchaînaient, révélant une gangrène bien plus profonde que prévue. Il y avait ceux qui avaient participés par conviction, ceux qui avaient été obligés parce qu'un membre de leur famille était menacé, ceux qui l'avaient fait avec plaisir, les passifs qui s'étaient contentés de baisser les yeux et de rentrer les épaules. Bref, toute la population était de près ou de loin concernée par les évènements judiciaires, procès, perquisitions, dénonciations et délations en tout genre.

Je garde un souvenir un peu flou de cette époque charnière où tout un chacun relevait sa manche gauche pour prouver son innocence. Et enfin les sentences tombèrent.

Greyback, Lestrange, Rockwood, Dolohov, Avery, Goyle Senior, Crabbe Senior, Dimitrov et bien d'autres reçurent des peines allant du baiser du Détraqueur à quelques années à Azkaban dans un quartier de haute-sécurité. Certains purent sans doute remercier avec ferveur leurs avocats payés rubis sur l'ongle.

Le procès le plus médiatique fut sans nul doute celui des Malfoys qui se déroula juste avant ma dernière année à Poudlard. Il aurait fallu être sourd, aveugle et muet pour échapper aux révélations qui éclaboussèrent le pays. Le Ministère avait voulu finir avec panache la « saison des procès » et livrer en dernier à la justice la famille la plus connue. Sauf que tout dérapa quand Lucius Malfoy se mit à parler.

Le Ministère en voulant faire un coup retentissant perdit sur tous les fronts, parce que non seulement Malfoy Senior livra des noms hauts placés mais qu'en plus Harry Potter témoigna en leur faveur. Père et fils avaient déjà fait deux années de préventive à Azkaban, Narcissa avait été placée en résidence surveillé et assignée à domicile.

A l'issue de leur procès, elle fut acquittée et ils écopèrent de trois ans fermes pour « complicité active ». Joli terme.

A la rentrée, les affaires se tassèrent et les ASPICS qui m'attendaient en fin d'année me détournèrent vite de l'actualité. Aux vacances de Pâques, j'appris que le mariage de ma sœur était prévu pour fin août. Elle avait fait son entrée dans le monde alors que j'étais à Poudlard et dès le début elle avait croulé sous les invitations et les demandes.

Mon père avait accepté celle d'un certain McLaggen, « Sang-Pur, héritier d'une grosse fortune écossaise de surcroît » selon les propres termes de ma mère.

La nouvelle ne me fit, ni chaud, ni froid, mais je pris conscience de ce qui m'attendait moi aussi à ma sortie de l'école.

Je n'avais pas eu la naïveté de croire que l'étau de rigidité qui enserrait ma classe sociale se briserait. Je pensais que peut-être les mentalités évolueraient mais les préparatifs du mariage achevèrent de tuer dans l'œuf mes espoirs de changements.

Je ferais mon entrée mondaine, on me remarquerait, où pas. Mon père choisirait mon mari et si personne ne se présentait, il m'allouerait une pension avec laquelle je m'installerai ailleurs qu'au Manoir.

Je quittais Poudlard avec un pincement au cœur, ce château avait abrité mes plus belles années, j'avais été plus libre ici que nulle part ailleurs.

Je sais maintenant que c'est à ce moment là que je perdis le contrôle de ma vie. Les évènements s'enchaînèrent alors à une vitesse folle.

Il y eu les préparatifs, pendant lesquelles ma mère me mena la vie moins dure, trop occupée à se vanter des mérites matrimoniales de son aînée. Elle m'affubla d'une robe jaune canari qui jurait sur mon corps maigrelet et dont la coupe m'enlaidissait.

Je ne bronchais pas. A quoi bon ? Je porterais de toute façon cette robe.

Je fis mon maximum pour passer inaperçue pendant toute la fête et j'y réussis parfaitement bien.

Ma sœur quitta le Manoir dès le lendemain, et ma mère s'échina à faire de ma vie un enfer. Mon père lui avait signifié son intention de me marier au plus vite et voulait que se soit effectif d'ici à un an. Je passais tout l'été à apprendre tout ce que devait être une parfaite épouse. Du matin au soir, des professeurs de maintient, de danse, d'élocution, de bienséance, de conversation défilaient au Manoir pour m'enseigner l'art d'être une aristocrate.

Il fallait que je sois prête pour le mois d'Octobre, date de lancement de la saison. Les familles de Sangs-Purs rescapées investissaient leurs demeures londoniennes plus faciles à chauffer en hiver que les grands manoirs de campagne plus adaptés à la chaleur toute relative de l'été.

J'appris durant ce laps de temps tout un tas de choses que je jugeais inutiles.

Saviez-vous que le riz au lait ne se mangeait pas avec une cuillère mais avec une fourchette ? Que la préséance aux cours des repas se fait en fonction de l'état de la fortune et non en fonction des affinités ? Qu'il ne faut jamais tendre quoique ce soit à un invité mais le faire glisser sur la table ?

Cette horreur prit fin quand il fallut que je me jette dans le grand bain.

Je ne voulais pas me marier, mais j'avais enduré mon calvaire en attendant d'agir. J'étais une Serpentarde, je n'attaquais pas de front. Je n'opposais donc aucune résistance et faisait profil bas.

C'est ainsi que de bals en dîners je m'arrangeais pour faire tapisserie et quand quelqu'un m'approchait je n'avais pas à me forcer pour bafouiller et rougir. Mon carnet de bal, relique imposée par les traditions, dans lequel je devais inscrire le nom de mes prétendants suivant leur ordre de demande pour une danse, restait vide au désespoir de ma mère et à mon plus grand bonheur.

Mon idée était simple et d'une logique implacable.

Pas de prétendants, pas de demande, pas de mariage.

En restant assise sur ma chaise, sans chercher à me mettre en avant comme toutes les autres, je me forgeais petit à petit une réputation de frigide asociale. Plus le temps passait et plus je me fondais dans le décor, personne ne m'accordait un regard sauf lorsque j'étais avec mes parents, politesse oblige.

Mère se douta rapidement de quelque chose et contre-attaqua.

D'abord des menaces, puis l'interdiction d'entrée dans la bibliothèque familiale. Sans succès.

En Mai, à quelques semaines de la fin de la saison, elle mit Père dans le conflit.

Il m'ordonna de me reprendre et me laissa jusqu'à Septembre pour trouver un parti où il me vendrait au premier qui arriverait quitte à payer pour ça.

La peur pris le dessus sur ma détermination.

J'avais été naïve de croire que je pourrais déjouer leurs plans. Ma mère se ferait un malin plaisir de me vendre au pire parti et se réjouirait de couper les ponts avec moi pour m'être mariée en dessous de ma condition.

Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens.

Il ne me restait que deux solutions, soit je m'investissais dans la recherche d'un mari acceptable où je me compromettais avec un homme, ruinant ainsi totalement ma réputation.

La seconde solution, je l'écartais très vite. J'avais beau abhorré mon monde, je n'avais jamais connu que ça et tout m'étais étranger en dehors de lui. Je n'étais pas prête à tirer une croix sur ma position sociale et matérielle. Que ferais-je sans argent ? Sans logement ni travail ?

Nous quittâmes Londres, début Juin, pour la suite de la saison qui se déroulait à la campagne. J'étais indécise quand au comportement que je devais adopter pour redorer ma réputation quand le mois de Juillet arriva.

Je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir eu le courage nécessaire pour briser mes chaînes. Maintenant je coucherais sans hésiter avec le premier Moldu venu mais à l'époque j'étais trop jeune et trop inexpérimentée pour tourner le dos à ce que j'avais toujours connu.

Ainsi reprit le bal des pique-niques et des garden-party durant lesquels j'essayais de redresser la barre, mais compte tenu de mes exploits les résultats n'étaient pas mirobolants et j'avais mes conditions.

Les veufs de l'âge de mon père en quête de remariage et de viande fraîche furent rayés de la liste, les célibataires endurcis et ruinés à la recherche d'une dot pour les renflouer subirent le même sort. Quelques noms émergèrent malgré tout :

En haut de ma liste, Théodore Nott, grosse fortune, donc peu intéressé par l'état de ma dot. Grand, brun, athlétique, yeux bleus, intelligent d'après le peu de paroles que j'avais échangé avec lui. Mais courant août, il fut éliminé. Non seulement, Parkinson lui avait mis la main dessus mais en plus je l'avais surpris au détour d'un bosquet dans une situation compromettante avec un autre homme.

J'ignorais à l'époque que ce genre de relations pouvait exister, j'étais perplexe quand à la façon dont ils pouvaient procéder pour l'acte charnel et je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand je compris.

En second position trônait Blaise Zabini, métis, très très riche mais dans le courant de l'été de mauvais placements financiers le laissèrent sur la paille. Il avait dorénavant besoin d'une héritière ce que je n'étais pas. Il tomba très bas dans mon estime quand il annonça ses fiançailles avec Milicent Bullstrode et qu'il me proposa un arrangement indécent que je refusais outrée. Il me ria ouvertement au nez en me donnant rendez-vous dans quelques années quand je serais moins prude.

Sur le coup je ne compris pas le sens de sa phrase. Aujourd'hui j'en souris, il avait tellement raison et j'étais tellement candide.

N'ayant eu aucunes relations avec un homme j'étais ignorante de beaucoup de choses mais pas pour longtemps encore.

Le troisième était Marcus Flint, plus âgé que les deux premiers, il avait déjà la trentaine, brun, trapu avec un faciès … original mais doté de charme, fortuné mais sans plus. Il pouvait cependant se permettre de ne pas être regardant quant à la fortune apportée par sa future femme. Sympathique avec un bon sens de l'humour, je l'appréciais mais son regard glacial et calculateur ne me mettait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Il demanda l'autorisation à mon Père de me courtiser et m'emmena plusieurs fois sur le Chemin de Traverse où nous nous promenions sous la surveillance de ma Mère où de la sienne. Il était prévenant, n'hésitait pas à m'offrir ce dont j'avais envie, un livre, une glace chez Fortârome, un bijou etc. Il n'eu aucun geste déplacé, se comportait comme un vrai gentleman. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas encore marié et quand je lui posais la question, il me répondit qu'il attendait la bonne personne.

Mon cœur de jeune fille eut un raté et fondit sous le compliment implicite. Je me pris à espérer un baiser volé de sa part. Un raz-de-marée secoua la haute société au cours de l'été mais il passa inaperçue à mes yeux tant j'étais sur un petit nuage. Et pourtant ceux qui s'accumulaient à l'horizon, noirs comme les Ténèbres auraient dû m'alerter mais je ne vis rien venir trop prise par ma « relation » avec Marcus.

La dernière réception de la saison eut lieu le premier week-end de Septembre chez les Masson et fut fabuleuse. Marcus réussit à me soustraire à la vigilance de notre chaperon et me tira à travers les allées du magnifique jardin à la française dans lequel flottait un entêtant parfum de rose.

Avec douceur, il me fit asseoir sur un banc de pierre situé sous une pergola couverte de glycérine. Il badina pendant quelques minutes avant de s'approcher de moi. J'eu un frisson quand il replaça une de mes boucles derrières mon oreille et que ses doigts effleurèrent ma mâchoire.

Comme dans un rêve je vis ses lèvres s'approcher des miennes. A quelques millimètres de ma bouche, nos yeux s'accrochèrent et une lueur que je ne connaissais pas brilla dans ses yeux.

-Tu me fais confiance Astoria ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Oui, murmurais-je après une légère hésitation.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

Soudain ses lèvres furent sur les miennes, douces et légères au départ, j'y pris plaisir mais bien vite il se fit plus exigeant. Sa langue pénétra violemment ma bouche et je voulus me reculer mais une poigne de fer s'abattit sur ma nuque. Je poussais un gémissement de douleur, vite étouffé par une nouvelle pénétration de sa langue qui cherchait la mienne. Ses dents se refermèrent sur ma lèvre inférieure, la mordant avec hargne, le goût métallique du sang me fit avoir un haut-le-cœur.

Je cherchais à le repousser de toutes mes forces en me débattant mais il me plaqua contre son torse et je n'étais pas de taille à lutter. Une de ses mains se plaqua sur ma poitrine qu'il malmena, le fin tissu de lin n'était pas assez épais pour atténuer la douleur et je ne parvins pas à retenir mes larmes.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut infiniment long, il s'arrêta à bout de souffle et saisit mon menton tremblant entre ses doigts.

-Tu as un effet sur les hommes que tu ne soupçonnes même pas petite. Dorénavant, tu m'appartiens corps et âme. Ton Père a accepté ma demande. Nous serons officiellement fiancés dans un mois.

Je reculais vivement en le voyant sortir sa baguette mais il se contenta d'envoyer un sort de dissimulation sur mes lèvres et mon cou.

-Un mot de tout ça à quiconque et tu le regretteras, me dit-il menaçant avant de me tendre la main pour me relever.

Trop perturbée pour réagir, je la saisis et le laissais me raccompagner jusqu'aux toiles de tente installées dans le parc sans remarquer l'ombre menaçante tapie dans les bosquets.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes qui traînent dans le texte, je ne suis pas très amie avec Madame Orthographe ^^.**

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu … Le prochain chapitre sera du POV de Drago.**

**A bientôt.**


	3. Mémoires d'enfance part2

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui passeront par ici !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, les deux premiers plantent le décor et l'atmosphère de la fiction. Les prochains posts ne seront pas aussi rapprochés et n'arriveront pas avant la fin de semaine prochaine, certainement vendredi.**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez en route …**

_**Aangel-21 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message. Cependant je ne pourrais pas répondre à ta question … Drago a-t-il tué Astoria ? C'est tout l'enjeu de cette fiction et pour le savoir il faudra patienter. **_

Du plus loin que je me souvienne on m'a toujours tout cédé.

Je suis un héritier. Et pas de n'importe quelle famille.

Je suis un Malfoy, le dernier de ma lignée pour le moment.

Je suis unique.

Mon Sang est irréprochable et si le monde sorcier était monarchique, je serais un Prince héritier.

Ma Mère m'a toujours porté un amour inconditionnel, elle qui aurait tant voulu avoir d'autres enfants n'en eu qu'un. Je peux dire que c'est la seule personne à qui je voue une confiance aveugle, elle n'a toujours eu à cœur que mon bonheur et s'est battue bec et ongles pour ça.

Ma famille a toujours dominé notre monde à travers les âges. Et même après quelques passages à vide, notre réputation est toujours égale à elle-même.

Je suis l'élite de l'élite.

Déjà à Poudlard je faisais la loi. Je dominais ma Maison, je décidais qui était digne d'être auprès de moi et qui ne l'était pas. J'ai eu évidemment de nombreux démêlés avec Potter et Compagnie, nous étions dans deux camps opposés, il était évident que nous ne serions jamais proches.

On peut dire avec véracité et légitimité que je suis un bel homme. Avec des traits aristocratiques et des cheveux blonds qui sont la marque de fabrique de ma famille depuis des générations. Mon corps est musclé et plaît aux femmes qu'elles aient dix-sept ou cinquante ans.

Mon physique m'a énormément servi pendant ma scolarité. J'ai un tableau de chasse on ne peut plus prolifique, et bon nombre d'héritières qui auraient dû garder leur hymen intact se sont retrouvées dans mon lit. J'ai eu mes régulières, celles que je peux presque appelés des « amies », Pansy, Milicent et dans une moindre mesure Daphnée. Jolies poupées sans cervelle mais loyales pour les deux premières.

Bien sûr les évènements politiques ont mis un terme à ma scolarité plus rapidement que prévu mais mon nom me garantissait tous les postes possibles moyennant finance. Et je suis loin d'être un idiot.

Malgré notre implication plus qu'importante dans la Guerre des Sangs, la famille s'en ai sortie à bon compte et ce grâce à ma Mère qui décida de trahir au dernier moment en sauvant Potter d'une mort certaine. Moi je ravalais ma fierté quand le balafré affirma sur son honneur que je l'avais sciemment couvert lorsqu'il était retenu prisonnier au Manoir et que je n'étais qu'un pion engagé trop jeune dans une guerre qui me dépassait.

Conneries !

Je porte toujours la Marque sur mon avant-bras qui prouve aux yeux de tous et surtout à moi-même ce que j'ai choisi en mon âme et conscience. Je n'ai jamais cherché à me dérober quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une mission suicidaire pour punir mon Père. Je savais exactement ce que j'allais provoquer en faisant entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Je n'avais pas prévu que je ne pourrais pas tuer Dumbeldore, parce que si je le faisais je savais que la résistance en prendrait un coup. Et malgré toutes mes convictions, au plus profond de moi-même je savais que notre cause nous mènerait à notre perte.

Je n'ai pas démenti les dires de Potter, au contraire … Ils m'ont bien servit.

J'ai perdu trois ans à Azkaban, enfermé dans ce que la Gazette appelait « Le Quartier de Haute-Sécurité », une cellule de huit mètres carré par prisonnier, à compter les vingt trois milles quatre cent trente deux briques qui composaient les murs pour ne pas tomber fou.

Le froid permanent, pénétrant au plus profond de ma chair, l'humidité, les courants d'airs glacés, les hurlements des autres prisonniers tous plus déchirants les uns que les autres et la brûlure … Merlin cette douleur qui te tord les entrailles, qui t'empêche de dormir, qui te donne la fièvre et qui te pousse à t'arracher la peau jusqu'à l'os.

Ne croyez pas que la Marque est inoffensive. Elle te ronge l'esprit et le corps, elle veut le Mal, te pousse au Mal, elle aime les orgies et le sang, elle est puissante et redoutable. De la vraie magie noire avec un vrai revers de médaille.

La mort du Lord ne l'a pas affaiblie, au contraire, sans Maître pour la contrôler, elle est libre, elle t'avilie, elle chuchote au creux de ton oreille ce qu'elle souhaite jusqu'à ce que tu lui cèdes ... ou que tu te suicides.

Jolie porte de sortie.

Dolohov lui a cédé en premier. Ses hurlements me réveillent encore en pleine nuit alors que je suis au chaud dans mon lit. Elle voulait du sang, il lui en a donné. Il a fallut trois gardes pour l'empêcher de se dépecer lui-même. Il est aujourd'hui maintenu en coma artificiel à Sainte-Mangouste dans une aile spéciale.

MacNair a été le suivant. Elle voulait du sexe, elle en a eu. Je n'ai jamais su les détails de l'histoire mais il faisait partie du programme de réhabilitation des Mangemorts mis en place par le Ministère sur l'insistance de Granger. Chaque semaine on avait le droit à quarante-cinq minutes de parloir. Il a réussit à coincer son tuteur … Je vous passe les détails mais le tuteur en question est toujours en psychomagie. MacNair a reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur le sourire aux lèvres.

Moi je comptais. Nuit et Jour.

Mille quatre cent quarante sept dalles sur le sol, huit mille neuf cents cinquante deux au plafond …

La Marque a une influence considérable sur les hommes qui la portent, elle fait ressortir le pire de nous même. On peut la combattre, avoir un esprit fort permet de la mettre en cage. Elle ne disparaît pas, elle susurre à notre oreille mais elle a moins d'impact si l'esprit est occupé à autre chose … comme compter.

J'ai fait ça pendant trois ans jusqu'au jour béni par Merlin où un garde est venu dans ma cellule et m'a lancé les vêtements que j'avais à mon incarcération. La lumière du soleil de Juillet m'ébloui mais c'est avec plaisir que j'ai pris place sur la barque qui me ramenait à terre d'où je transplanais vers le Manoir où quelques minutes plus tard mon Père nous rejoignis ma mère et moi.

Nous étions libres.

Libres de tout reconstruire, nos vies, notre fortune et surtout notre réputation.

« Mangemorts » était placardé sur nos fronts aussi sûrement que la Marque sur nos bras. Et avec ce genre de vérité, difficile de promouvoir la famille. Il fallait redorer notre blason, retrouver la confiance de nos relations hautes placées, leur prouver que nous n'étions pas fini, placer notre argent dans les bonnes sociétés et faire fructifier le capital, bref redevenir les Maîtres.

Fierté et Ambition sont les maîtres mots de notre famille.

Le conseil de famille aborda plusieurs solutions pesant le pour et le contre de chacune. Nous tombâmes tous les trois d'accord sur le fait que mon mariage serait la première étape d'un plan destiné à nous faire relever la tête. D'autant plus que j'avais atteint mes vingt et un an et que ma Mère voulait passer la main, il fallait donc une nouvelle maîtresse de maison. La famille avait besoin d'un héritier. Les journaux en feraient des choux gras pendant des semaines et oublieraient ainsi vite les condamnations qui faisaient la une depuis notre libération.

Père et moi passâmes en revue les héritières disponibles et beaucoup furent écartées. Certaines avaient provoquées des scandales en s'affichant avec des traîtres à leurs sangs ou avec des moldus. Nous étions plus modérés mais il était hors de question qu'un nouveau scandale nous éclabousse. D'autres n'étaient tout simplement pas assez gâtées par la nature pour prétendre à intégrer notre famille malgré leur fortune et leur vertu intacte.

Celles qui étaient libres mais que j'avais côtoyé intimement à Poudlard furent mises hors-course. Je voulais être certain de la vertu de celle qui deviendrait ma future femme. C'était dans les clauses non-négociables qu'elle soit vierge de tout homme, or de question que j'ai des doutes sur ma paternité.

Par dépit on évoqua la possibilité d'une étrangère, européenne bien sûr et noble, certainement pas américaine pour éviter les familles arrivistes et nouvellement riche en quête de titre de noblesse. Aucunes étrangères n'attirèrent suffisamment notre attention pour que nous en retenions une.

Puis par dépit mon Père proposa d'abandonner les recherches chez les aînées.

Parmi les cadettes et les benjamines, bon nombre furent écartées pour leur trop jeune âge. Je ne voulais pas être taxé de pédophilie et j'aimais les femmes avec des formes. Certains noms me parurent familiers, leurs sœurs ou frères avaient été à Poudlard mais étaient plus vieux que moi donc je n'avais que très peu d'informations à leurs sujets.

La liste s'épuisait peu à peu et nous étions fins Juillet.

Nous voulions annoncer mes fiançailles pour début Septembre afin de procéder au mariage dès les premiers beaux jours tout en respectant le délai des six mois de fréquentation imposé par les traditions. Il était prévu qu'avec la succession d'évènements festifs, Halloween, Noël et la Nouvelle Année, mon couple ferait la une.

Tout était déjà planifié.

Un dîner romantique après l'annonce des fiançailles, une soirée entre jeunes gens pour Halloween, un après-midi shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse avant Noël, un repas de famille pour les fêtes et le point d'orgue serait la soirée du Premier de l'An organisée par Lady Nott.

J'aimais beaucoup la mère de Théo et elle avait pour qualité ou défaut selon les points de vue d'être une commère hors-pair. Si mon couple paraissait crédible à ses yeux, elle jaserait à tout va que je contractais un mariage d'amour. Je voyais déjà les gros titres de la presse à scandale et les potins « L'héritier Malfoy sauvé par l'amour » ou « Drago Malfoy, le bad boy repenti se range ».

Dé-lec-ta-ble.

En bref nous devions faire vite si on voulait que tout se passe comme prévu.

Début août mon Père lâcha un nom qui retient mon attention :

-Astoria Greengrass.

-La sœur de Daphnée ?

-Je crois … Attends je vérifie.

Je le laissais fouiller dans le tas de parchemin étalé entre nous, pendant que je faisais travailler ma mémoire. Il me semblait revoir une petite brune, des yeux verts, petite mais une jolie chose.

-Oui c'est ça, reprit mon Père. Elle a eu dix-huit ans en Juillet.

-Parfait . Que sait-on d'elle ?

-Répartie à Serpentard … Aucun signe d'un quelconque mauvais comportement pendant ses études à Poudlard … Il semble qu'elle ai eu de bons résultats à ses Buses ainsi qu'à ses Aspics, trois Optimal et quatre Efforts Exceptionnels … C'est plutôt bien, elle à l'air intelligente.

-Effectivement. Mmm … Des relations intéressantes ?

-Aucune répertoriée. Elle a fait son entrée dans le monde en Octobre sans grand succès.

-Point positif pour elle. Elle sera malléable. Autre chose ?

-Aucunes relations connues avec un garçon, ni à Poudlard, ni à l'extérieur mais … si j'en crois Sorcière-Hebdo, elle a été vue sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Flint.

-Bien. Sa vertu est irréprochable. Flint a du se positionner mais aucune demande officielle n'est parue ?

-En effet.

-Où est le livre avec les photos des élèves ?

-Ici.

Je récupérais l'ouvrage et cherchais la photo de groupe de sa promotion de dernière année.

-Bien , elle n'est pas laide.

-Mais elle est brune, souligna mon père en se penchant sur la photographie animée.

-Il nous faut du changement Père.

-Je sais Fils, soupira-t-il. Sa mère … Lucinda je crois, n'est-elle pas blonde ?

-Tout à fait. L'aînée également.

-C'est un bon point. Je détesterais un petit fils brun.

Je souriais face à l'immobilisme de mon Père et de ses points de vue.

-Le père … Irvin ? … Faisait partie de la seconde garde des partisans si mes souvenirs sont bons ? Demandais-je.

-Effectivement. Et il a eu l'intelligence d'être impliqué, juste ce qu'il fallait auprès du Seigneur pour ne pas paraître neutre mais il n'était pas assez impliqué pour que le Magenmagot mette son nez dans ses dossiers. Celui-là à eu le nez fin.

-Oui. Et c'est parfait pour nous. Les Greengrass sont irréprochables en apparence mais partagent avec nous certaines convictions. La cadette au vue de son dossier semble avoir reçue une éducation parfaite.

-Famille suffisamment riche et bien en société pour que le fait que tu épouses la cadette ne soit pas sujet à caution.

-Il me semble que nous avons la bonne candidate, dis-je satisfait.

-Je crois que oui.

Mon père se dirigea vers la console où reposaient différents alcools et liqueurs. Il me tendit un verre de bourbon avant de reprendre.

-Maintenant il faut convaincre le père de nous la donner. D'autres peuvent être en course.

-C'est sûr, répondis-je. Zabini et Nott ont échappé aux procès et recherchent activement baguette à leurs mains et Astoria est sur le papier la perle rare.

La candidate choisie, la famille courra à toutes les gardens party organisées au mois d'août et j'eus la bonne surprise de constater que notre réputation au sein du beau monde était excellente, malgré notre petit séjour à l'ombre des Détraqueurs. Notre nom n'avait en rien perdu de sa superbe et j'en profitais pour renouer des relations d'affaires. Nos finances n'avaient pas trop souffert de notre absence grâce à ma Mère mais il était primordial pour assurer notre train de vie de trouver de nouveaux investissements.

Entre deux discutions d'affaires ou de politique, j'observais ma future femme. Brune, cheveux bouclés avec des yeux verts, plutôt petite et fine. Ce n'était pas une grande beauté mais une fois débarrassée de ses robes au goût douteux il y aurait quelque chose de bien.

Je vis d'un mauvais œil son rapprochement avec Théodore. Je n'avais parlé à personne de mon intention de la prendre pour femme afin de me faire une idée de sa personnalité. Mais grâce à la corruption d'un domestique, elle le trouva en pleine action avec son mignon dans un bosquet. Ses yeux emplis de candeur et d'innocence ne supportèrent pas cette vision. Lors des sorties suivantes je me gaussais de ma réussite quand elle se rabattit sur Blaise. Il suffit à mon Père de lui faire part de la magnifique transaction qu'un ami lui avait conseillée dans une société de balais prometteuse pour créer un trou dans sa fortune qui écarta Astoria de sa liste de prétendante.

Jusqu'en Septembre je restais dans l'ombre, cherchant ses points faibles et le meilleur moyen de l'aborder. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses mais le rapprochement avec Flint devenait sérieux. Je n'avais jamais aimé ce type doué d'un grand sens de la manipulation. Je devais agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

J'abordais Irvin Greengrass au bal des Masson et je faillis faire une crise cardiaque quand il annonça au détour de la conversation qu'il venait de s'engager avec les Flint et que le contrat serait signé dès le lundi. J'allais devoir changer ma baguette de main pour que mon plan fonctionne. J'avais eu les deux à l'œil toute la soirée et quand ils disparurent dans les jardins je les suivais.

J'assistais à leur baiser mouvementé tout en refoulant ma colère du mieux que je le pouvais. La Marque me brûla comme jamais. Et je comprenais mieux ce qu'avait voulu me dire mon Père quand il m'avait annoncé qu'Elle comprenait la notion d'appartenance et en avait besoin. C'était une sensation étrange, une brûlure différente de celle que j'avais jusqu'alors connue mais toute aussi intense. La Marque savait que cette fille était à moi et me poussait à faire couler le sang pour marquer mon territoire.

Blanc de rage et avec de plus en plus de difficulté à me retenir, je les suivais de loin jusqu'au toiles de tentes. J'assistais peu après au départ des Grenngrass. Mon Père vint me trouver pour quitter les lieux mais je lui demandais de m'attendre quelques minutes. Du coin de l'œil je venais de voir Flint rentrer dans la maison des Masson en galante compagnie.

Avec un sourire mauvais je me dirigeais à mon tour vers la bâtisse. Je ne m'attardais pas dans le hall et m'engageais dans un couloir. Je savais par expérience qu'un couple pressé par le temps n'irait pas dans les chambres situées dans les étages. Je tendais l'oreille et au niveau de la troisième porte un gémissement bien féminin se fit entendre suivit d'un son plus viril. Un grand sourire victorieux se dessina sur mes lèvres.

J'ouvrais la porte sur de mon effet. Et le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux était définitivement éloquent.

La tête de Flint sorti d'entre les cuisses de la fille couchée en travers d'une table, la tête pendant dans le vide. C'était ce que je pouvais attendre de mieux. Parce que la fille n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était celle des Masson !

-Alors Flint on a perdu son chemin on dirait ! Lançais-je sarcastique.

La fille poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts, se releva et continua de hurler sans se rendre compte qu'elle ameutait toute la maisonnée et les invités. Triomphant, je tournais les talons et laissais le couple affronter la tempête. Alors que je redescendais le couloir, je vis arriver Monsieur Masson, je pris un air affligé.

-Malfoy ! Que faîtes vous ici ? J'ai entendu ma fille hurler depuis le jardin ! Où est-elle ?

-Monsieur Masson, je suis profondément désolé. J'étais à la recherche du cabinet d'aisance et j'ai malencontreusement ouvert la mauvaise porte.

-Et alors ? Quel est le probl …

Avec un enthousiasme bien dissimulé sous un air contrit, je le vis passer par toutes les couleurs, les bruits de pas derrière moi m'informèrent que sa fille et Flint étaient sortis au plus mauvais moment. Quand le rouge céda la place au blanc je jugeais préférable de quitter les lieux. Je posais une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du quinquagénaire :

-Merci pour la soirée Monsieur Masson. Transmettez mes salutations à votre femme.

Après tout cet homme tout à fait charmant faisait mon jeu sans le savoir. Je rejoignais mon Père qui m'attendait dans le hall et lui expliquais ce qui venait d'arriver alors que nous franchissions les portes du Manoir.

-Flint est hors course pour de bon avec cette histoire. Masson va réveiller tout le Ministère pour faire venir un mage d'ici à la fin de la nuit, me dit-il en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil avec un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Bien joué mon Fils.

-Je dois avouer que Merlin était avec moi ce soir. Y'avait-il un reporter des chroniques mondaines ou doit-on envoyer un hibou pour les prévenir ?

-Je crois en avoir vu quelques uns mais envoi en un quand même. On ne sait jamais.

Peu après je quittais mon Père pour me rendre à la volière. Je choisis un hibou passe partout avec un plumage discret que personne n'identifierais comme appartenant aux Malfoy. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et décidais de rendre visite à ma régulière du moment. J'avais besoin de me défouler, la Marque me maintiendrait sous pression tant que je n'aurais pas évacué le trop plein. Et l'avantage de Sandra c'est que sa porte et ses cuisses m'étaient ouvertes de jour comme de nuit.

Le lendemain je quittais l'appartement de ma compagne d'une nuit de bonne heure. Dès mon arrivée au Manoir, je trouvais mes parents en train de petit-déjeuner, la Gazette du Sorcier abandonné sur un coin de table. Après un salut rapide je saisissais le journal et je sentis un grand sourire étirer mes lèvres ce que ma mère ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Te voilà bien souriant ce matin. Le placard concernant ce cher Monsieur Flint y serait-il pour quelque chose ?

Je pris place à table avec eux avant de lui répondre.

-On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher Mère. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je par politesse.

-J'ai invité Lucinda Greengrass à prendre le thé.

Je haussais les sourcils pour marquer mon étonnement.

-Il me semble et ceci n'engage que moi, poursuivit ma mère en jetant un coup d'œil à mon père, qu' il serait sage de ne pas braquer les Greengrass. Si vous allez chez eux, dès aujourd'hui pour demander la main d'Astoria, ils sentiront que nous leur portons un intérêt. Je crois qu'il est plus sage de les prendre par les sentiments.

-Et quel est ton plan ? Demandais-je.

-Aborder subtilement notre affaire au cours d'un thé. Amadouer la mère, l'amener à parler de sa fille, à me la vendre le plus possible. Ils auront vus la Une de ce matin et sauront que leur fille subira les dommages collatéraux, les mauvaises langues diront qu'elle a une tare quelconque pour que Flint l'aie trompée, les autres feront payés aux parents une mésalliance qui fait les gros titres en attirant une nouvelles fois l'attention générale sur un monde qui doit rester au dessus du commun. Lucinda sait tout ça et elle aura à cœur de me vanter les mérites de sa fille d'autant plus que je suis sûre qu'elle a très envie de s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

J'échangeais un regard étonné et fier avec mon Père avant de sourire à ma mère.

-Mère, ton esprit est toujours aussi merveilleux et je m'étonnerais toujours de ta faculté d'analyse.

Le compliment était réellement sincère et c'était la seule personne qui en bénéficiait. En retour elle me sourit et m'adressa un clin d'œil complice. Même si elle n'était pas au courant de tous les détails de ce qui s'était tramé la veille, elle avait déjà plusieurs solutions en tête pour nous donner un avantage maximal.

C'est cette capacité qui nous a sauvés pendant la guerre. Elle a mis en échec Voldemort et Potter l'a mis échec et mat. Cette action a fait basculer l'issue de la bataille de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que les Greengrass veulent la vendre au plus vite ? Demandais-je en repoussant ces souvenirs.

Ma mère pris le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de répondre :

-Et bien, Astoria respecte la bienséance des trois pas qui la place derrière ses parents. Quelqu'un qui se soucierait vraiment de son enfant la placerait à ses côtés pour la mettre le plus possible en avant. Ensuite, ils courent de réceptions en réceptions, acceptent toutes les invitations alors qu'au cours des saisons précédentes ils prenaient soin de les trier. Ils sont pressés Drago, me dit-elle pour finir.

-Avec un peu de chance, on peut l'avoir pour rien et même …

-Non Père ! Le coupais-je. Il y aura un contrat de mariage, qui dressera la liste de ce que chaque partie apportera. Hors de question qu'un foutu bout de parchemin devienne un moyen de pression si Irvin décidais de le donner à la presse.

-Drago a raison Lucius. « Plus de scandale » est notre nouvelle devise, murmura ma Mère.

Mon Père nous dévisagea longuement avant de céder :

-Ce n'est effectivement pas comme si nous ne pouvions pas nous l'offrir.

-Je vais contacter Fleather pour qu'il établisse un pré-contrat. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps malgré notre volonté de ne pas attaquer de front, continuais-je.

-Les Serpentards gagnent toujours mon Fils, me dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche, et les Malfoys aussi.

C'est avec un sourire rayonnant sur nos trois visages que nous finassâmes de petit-déjeuner.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui …**

**J'attends vos avis, bons ou mauvais peut importe ! Merci de m'avoir lu. **

**Je vous souhaite un excellent week-end.**

**Amicalement VC.**


	4. Où tout devient réel

_**Bonjour, bonjour ^^ !**_

_**Comme promis nous sommes vendredi et qui dit vendredi dit nouveau chapitre ^^ !**_

_**Je voudrais remercier aangel-21 pour sa gentille review !**_

_**Cependant … 403 visites sur cette fiction pour seulement 3 messages … Euh comment vous dire ? … Je vois que le fait de laisser votre avis n'est pas automatique … **_

_**Je comprends mieux les auteurs qui font du chantage au reviews … Alors faut-il vraiment en arriver à « Vous voulez la suite ? Moi je veux des reviews ! » ?**_

_**La balle est dans votre camp !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

_POV Astoria Malfoy :_

J'avais passé une nuit agitée. Le baiser et les menaces de Marcus tournaient sans relâche dans ma tête et physiquement je n'étais pas au mieux.

Mon visage et ma nuque me faisait effroyablement souffrir. Un cœur semblait s'être établit dans mes lèvres tuméfiées, mes muscles étaient raides et contractés. J'avais eu tout le temps de repenser aux évènements de la veille et la peur de ce qui m'attendait si je me mariais avec un homme tel que Marcus me tordait les entrailles.

Père s'était engagé, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Je n'eu conscience que je pleurais seulement quand mon oreiller fut humide. Les sanglots m'empêchaient de respirer, je hoquetais en cherchant mon souffle tout en luttant contre les nausées dévastatrices qui me firent me vider mon estomac plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit.

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, dévorée par des images toutes plus glauques les unes que les autres. Le sommeil me fuyait et la peur m'asphyxiait. J'avais chaud puis une fois les couvertures repoussées j'étais glacée jusqu'aux os. J'arpentais ma chambre de long en large toute la nuit, me creusant la tête pour échapper à cette alliance.

En vain.

Les heures s'égrainaient unes à unes et quand le soleil fini par envahir la pièce d'une lueur rougeâtre je m'écroulais sur mon lit pour enfin trouver quelques heures de sommeil.

Ce sont les portes de ma chambre s'ouvrant à la volée qui me réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Comment as-tu fait ? Hurla ma mère avant de m'asséner une gifle qui me projeta hors de mon lit, rouvrant au passage ma blessure.

La douleur du coup me laissa prostrée au sol quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne me saisisse par le bras en me releva avec une force incroyable. Elle me jeta un journal à la figure tout en continuant de hurler des paroles incompréhensibles tellement sa voix était aigue. Dans sa colère, elle me lança au visage tout ce qui lui était à porté de main. Et puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, elle se calma et me mit son index sous le nez avant de finir par un glacial :

-Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien. Un boulet accroché à ma jambe que je traîne depuis de trop nombreuses années. C'est terminé.

Elle disparut sur ces paroles, laissant derrière elle, ma porte éventrée, ma chambre dévastée et une boule de papier journal que j'entrepris de lire.

_Scandale chez les Masson._

_Hier soir se tenait la soirée de clôture de la saison mondaine chez les Masson. Soirée au cours de laquelle nombre de personnalité en vue se sont retrouvées dans les magnifiques jardins du Manoir XVII ème pour célébrer la fin de l'Eté, dont Mister Wayne haut fonctionnaire au Ministère, Lady Warren accompagnée d'un illustre inconnu d'au moins quinze ans son cadet, la famille Malfoy au complet ainsi que Blaise Zabini qui a annoncé officiellement ses fiançailles avec Miss Bullstrode. Egalement vu par nos reporters sur place, Miss Greengrass apparemment très proche de Mister Flint que l'on retrouva plus tard en fâcheuse posture avec la fille même des hôtes de la soirée. Il va sans dire que ce nouveau scandale va sans doute attirer l'attention de toute la presse. Nos experts gardent les yeux rivés sur cet évènement pour vous. La suite de ce rebondissement inattendu dans le prochain numéro. _

Je laissais le journal tomber et ne put m'empêcher de rire.

J'étais fichue.

Plus personne ne voudrait de moi et j'en étais heureuse. Très heureuse.

Marcus ne pouvait plus m'épouser. Le contrat était caduc. Et aucun homme sain d'esprit ne voudrait plus de moi pour femme. La solution que je m'étais échinée à chercher toute la nuit s'offrait à moi sur un plateau d'argent.

Des larmes de soulagement m'assaillirent et je ne cherchais pas à les retenir. Je me laissais choir sur le sol, à bout de forces. Un trop plein de tout ce qu'il fallait que j'évacue maintenant que mon sort était scellé. Mes parents allaient m'exiler dans un cottage à la campagne avec interdiction d'en bouger. Et quand un elfe répara les portes béantes et les scella magiquement en m'informant que je ne pouvais pas quitter ma chambre pour le moment, je luis souris le plus gentiment que je le pu.

Les elfes se relayèrent auprès de moi pour m'apporter un peu de compagnie. A chacune de leurs visites, ils amenaient avec eux des livres, des parchemins, de l'encre, des plumes, de la nourriture, bref tout ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin pour me changer les idées avant que ma sentence ne tombe.

Cela faisait quasiment une semaine que je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, et depuis deux jours un elfe pouvait m'accompagner à la bibliothèque mais je n'étais toujours pas admise aux repas familiaux. Je n'avais pas revu mes parents depuis que j'étais consignée. J'ignorais totalement ce qui se passait et ça me plongeait dans des crises d'angoisses terrifiantes. J'imaginais les pires scénarii, faire la manche ou le trottoir pour pouvoir manger, devoir vivre dans le monde moldu sans aucunes ressources après avoir été banni de mon monde. Mais ce qui me plongeait dans une terreur folle c'était qu'ils me donnent à un Mangemort.

Malgré mon isolement les elfes me donnaient quelques bribes d'informations. Ma mère avait reçu dans le courant de la semaine une dame dont j'ignorais l'identité mais je savais par les elfes que c'était quelqu'un d'important, issue d'une famille partageant les mêmes idéaux que la nôtre.

A chaque fois que j'y pensais je retenais des frissons d'horreur.

Parce que même si je n'avais pas suivi de près les procès, je connaissais dans les grandes lignes les monstruosités commises par les Mangemorts. Meurtres sur des moldus et des Sangs-Mêlés, tortures, viols, agression, passage à tabac, menaces, extorsions et tant d'autres réjouissances macabres.

J'ignorais ce qui se tramait dans mon dos et je détestais ça. Je n'oubliais pas que mes parents sortaient de l'illustre Maison de Salazar, ils avaient une idée en tête et elle était simple : Me marier. Et pour atteindre cet objectif ils ne reculeraient devant rien. Et plus j'y pensais, plus je voyais s'éloigner le cottage de campagne. Cette solution était trop idéale, trop attrayante pour qu'elle puisse être admise par ma mère.

Par dépit et pour me sortir de mes idées de plus en plus noires, je me plongeais dans les livres. Potions, sortilèges, métamorphoses, arithmétiques etc, prenant des notes en découvrant des théories nouvelles que je n'avais pas étudié à Poudlard.

Tout les cours concernant le grand monde avaient été suspendus depuis la soirée des Masson, je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire mais je ne savais pas comment interpréter cet évènement. Je ne pouvais pas déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Et puis, le dix-sept Septembre alors que je m'étais lovée dans une bergère au coin du feu un hibou gratta au carreau de ma chambre.

Intriguée, j'ouvrais ma fenêtre et récupérais le message.

_On dirait que tu as tiré le mauvais numéro ma chère sœur. _

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens cachés des mots de Daphnée quand sans prévenir ma mère apparut dans ma chambre encadrée de trois elfes qui croulaient sous des monticules de vêtements.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand elle me coupa la parole :

-Ne t'avise surtout pas de parler.

Elle fit signe aux elfes qui déposèrent sur le lit, une robe, différents sous-vêtements ainsi qu'une cape brodée des armoiries familiales. Mon regard passa des vêtements à ma mère, et de ma mère aux vêtements. J'avais peur de comprendre et mon anxiété du ce voir sur mon visage car elle m'adressa un sourire ironique.

-Poppy, Graupy, vous habillerez Astoria. Tâchez de la rendre présentable pour quatorze heures. Arrangez ses cheveux comme vous le pourrez, un chignon lâche devrait faire l'affaire. Maquillage discret et sobre…

-Mère s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce passe-t-il?

-… Serrez bien le corset, cette péronnelle est incapable de se tenir droite. Faîtes lui mettre des escarpins sans oubliez le sort de stabilisation, il serait de bon ton qu'elle ne s'étale pas au milieu de l'allée…

-Mère ! Répondez-moi !

-Ajustez la robe à sa taille. Idem pour la cape, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

-Mère …, tentais-je suppliante.

Quand elle se retourna sur le seuil de la porte je crus qu'elle m'expliquerait ce qui se passait mais elle se contenta de donner ses dernières instructions avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour moi :

-Ah ! Et n'oubliez pas de piquer une fleur de lys dans ses cheveux.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans ma chambre, je regardais les elfes qui baissèrent leurs oreilles, me faisant comprendre qu'ils ne me seraient d'aucune aide. De nouvelles larmes, de détresse cette fois, coulèrent sur mes joues. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer devant les serviteurs et je réussis à demander entre deux sanglots :

-Qui ?

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Grauppy ne se lance :

-Drago Malfoy Mademoiselle Astoria, murmura-t-il.

A cet instant je compris le sens du message de Daphnée.

Je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qui se passa dans les heures qui suivirent. J'étais comme perdue au milieu du brouillard épais qu'était mes pensées s'entrechoquant dans mon crâne. Le couinement des elfes me parvenait vaguement et je ne garde que quelques mots en mémoire.

« Grande famille … même valeurs … bon mariage … gens d'influence et de pouvoir … »

Alors que dans ma tête résonnait :

« Sadique … Mangemorts … Meurtriers … Corrompus … »

J'étais telle une poupée de chiffons. Je me laissais baigner, habiller, parfumer, maquiller, coiffer sans sourciller sachant que toute rébellion serait inutile. A quatorze heures précise, les elfes me firent transplaner aux portes du grand salon où mon père m'attendait.

-Tu es jolie, me dit-il avant de me tendre son bras.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je dévisageais pendant un long moment cet homme qui me menait vers un autre. En toute sincérité et parce que je savais ce qui m'attendais je lui murmurais :

-Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience. Cet homme est le Mal incarné.

-Peut-être mais il paye bien.

Je ravalais mes larmes et répondit alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

-J'espère qu'il vous donnera de quoi payer mes funérailles.

Un autel avait été dressé au milieu de la pièce majestueuse. A droite se tenait la famille Malfoy, à gauche ma mère et ma sœur accompagnées de mon beau-frère qui m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Mon père me mena devant le Mage qui me salua et se tourna vers mon futur mari.

-Drago, voici Astoria.

Il me donna la chair de poule. Son regard métallique coula sur moi, m'enveloppant de son aura glacial. Il était beau, trop beau même. Une beauté parfaite cachant un parfait machiavélisme. Une lueur sauvage traversa ses yeux et m'arracha un nouveau frisson quand il prit ma main dans la sienne et qu'il la porta à ses lèvres.

Mes automatismes de jeune fille bien éduquée m'obligèrent à m'incliner devant lui avant de renouveler ma révérence pour ses parents qui échangèrent un sourire.

Et puis tout s'enchaîna.

Notre état-civil, celui de nos parents, les engagements respectifs, le serment qui m'enchaînait à lui et la signature des registres.

S'en suivit une après-midi de discutions autour d'un thé au cours duquel mon fiancé ne cessa de m'observer. Je sentais sur moi le poids de son regard glacial, ses pupilles sombres braqués sur moi comme un prédateur traquant sa proie. C'était dérangeant et malsain.

Je gardais le plus souvent la tête baissée, tâchant de faire ce que je faisais de mieux, me faire oublier. Répondant de tant à autre à ma belle-mère quand elle me posait une question nécessitant autre chose qu'un hochement de tête poli.

Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, les Malfoys décidèrent de nous quitter, non sans féliciter à outrance ma mère qui rosit de plaisir. Je me courbai dans une révérence guindée à l'intention de mes beaux-parents et m'apprêtais à la réitérée devant mon fiancé quand il m'en empêcha.

J'avais peur de lui. Peur de ce qu'il me ferait subir dans la sphère privée. Peur de son passé, de sa personne, de son nom que j'allais bientôt porter. Je levais par obligation mon regard vers lui et reculais d'un pas quand ses yeux noirs me transpercèrent. Le mal qui couvait en lui et se voyait dans son regard.

-M'autorises-tu à t'écrire ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Je lui donnais mon assentiment d'un signe de tête en essayant de cacher ma terreur quand il se pencha vers moi. Sa tête tout près de mon oreille et son souffle chaud sur mon épaule nue me fit frissonner.

-N'aie pas peur de moi Astoria, murmura-t-il, parce que j'adore ça.

Il se redressa rapidement, caressant l'ovale de mon visage en guise d'au revoir et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient sur le perron. Dès que j'entendis les « cracs » qui me prouvèrent qu'ils étaient partis, je courais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Les six mois qui suivirent furent pour moi, une période de sursis. J'étais comme un prévenu attendant son procès sachant qu'il sera condamné.

J'étais encore libre mais je ne l'étais déjà plus depuis longtemps.

J'évitais mes parents en restant le plus possible dans mes appartements. Mais la réalité de ma situation me revenait avec de plus en plus de force. Mes fiançailles avaient fait la une des journaux à scandales. Après la cérémonie par tradition, intimiste, ma belle-mère organisa une grande réception dans le Manoir Malfoy, j'y fus présentée officiellement en tant que future Lady Malfoy.

Je me souviens avoir tenté de garder un visage impassible alors que tous les invités se pressaient autour de moi pour me féliciter sachant que quelques mois auparavant aucuns d'eux n'avaient daignés m'accorder la moindre attention.

Durant cette période de transition, on m'invita beaucoup et Narcissa se chargea de m'accompagner aux différentes festivités. Elle me conseilla, m'informa des personnes digne de confiance, me guida dans ce nid de serpents tous plus venimeux les uns que les autres. Sans elle, je ne serais pas celle que je suis devenue aujourd'hui. Elle m'a enseigné, comment être une Lady Malfoy et à l'époque je ne me suis même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait, alors que je me targuais d'être une personne clairvoyante et intelligente.

Avec le recul, je sais que sans son aide je n'aurais pas survécu à la moindre petite tea-party chez une douairière lambda. J'étais trop candide et trop innocente.

Elle s'occupa aussi de ma garde robe, ne lésinant pas sur les moyens pour me mettre au goût du jour et j'appris vite à oublier le magasin de Madame Guipure pour pousser les portes des magasins qui n'affichaient pas les prix dans les vitrines.

Ma mère reniflait dédaigneusement à chacun de mes retours, ne se gênant pas pour lancer des réflexions piquantes sur mes goûts médiocres. Je l'ignorais et prenais un malin plaisir lors de nos sorties dans le grand monde à arborer des tenues hors de prix qui piquait sa jalousie de femme.

Courant Novembre lors d'une de nos sorties sur le Chemin de Traverse, Narcissa et moi nous séparâmes, elle avait à faire dans un magasin qui m'était inconnu et je lui proposais de l'attendre chez Fleury et Bott. J'y achetais quelques ouvrages qui m'intéressaient et ressortie une fois mes achats payés pour profiter d'un rayon de soleil quand je percutais un homme.

Mes achats s'étalèrent sur le sol humide alors que je m'excusais de mon inattention.

-Ce n'est rien. Je ne faisais pas attention non plus, me répondit-il gentiment.

Je ne voyais pas son visage, il portait un chapeau à bord large qui le cachait mais je lui souris alors qu'il m'aidait à ramasser mes emplettes.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur … ?

-Potter. Harry Potter Mademoiselle … ?

Je me figeais.

-Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je le dévisageais, consciente que c'était mal poli mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-Oui … Oui … Tout va bien. Je suis désolée … je … je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer, lui dis-je en essayant de me reprendre.

-Je fais souvent cet effet là.

Je ne notais aucune arrogance dans sa voix, il faisait un simple constat et je me pris à lui sourire à nouveau. Il dut me trouver godiche mais j'étais face au sorcier qui avait tué Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Bien je vais vous laisser Miss …

-Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

A nouveau il fronça les sourcils et me détailla avec une insistance qui me mit mal à l'aise. J'allais parler afin de pouvoir mettre fin à cette étrange conversation quand ma belle-mère surgit de la foule.

-Astoria ? Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en me voyant en compagnie d'un homme.

-Oui Narcissa. Monsieur Potter et moi-même nous sommes bousculés alors que je sortais de la librairie, il m'aidait à récupérer mes livres.

Ma belle-mère eut un léger sourire et tendit sa main vers lui . Je m'attendais à ce qu'il la serre mais à mon plus grand étonnement il lui fit un baisemain des plus protocolaires.

-Madame Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir.

-Plaisir partagé Monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous ?

-Plutôt bien. Et vous-même ?

-Je suis en pleine forme.

-Tant mieux. Excusez-moi Mesdames mais je suis attendu. Passez une bonne fin de journée, nous dit-il en touchant légèrement son chapeau d'un doigt marquant ainsi son salut.

-Vous de même Monsieur Potter, répondit Narcissa.

Je me contentais pour ma part d'un hochement de tête poli assorti d'un léger sourire.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

J'oubliais vite cette rencontre fortuite, maudissant les jours qui passaient de plus en plus vite et qui me rapprochaient de la date fatidique fixée au vingt et un mars. Noël arriva très vite. Je le passais en compagnie de Drago, le réveillon chez mes parents avec ma sœur et son mari, le vingt-cinq chez les Malfoys.

J'eu un pendentif en forme de dragon par ma sœur et la chaîne assortie par mon beau-frère. Rien de mes parents. Une cape en velours bordée d'hermine par Narcissa, un livre rare sur les potions par mon beau-père et une magnifique parure d'émeraude par mon fiancé.

Je commençais malgré moi à apprécier mes beaux-parents, surtout Narcissa qui faisait toujours preuve de tact envers moi, prenant sur elle pour me ménager, n'hésitant pas à me parler de sa propre expérience pour me rassurer. Mais malgré tout ces efforts je ne parvenais pas à m'habituer aux regards glacés et souvent noirâtre en ma présence des deux autres Malfoys.

Je n'arrivais pas à cerner ces hommes. Toujours maître d'eux-mêmes, comme au dessus du commun des mortels, sans aucune spontanéité, tirés à quatre épingles et retranchés derrière leurs orbes métalliques. Noël en leur compagnie ressemblait à une veillée funéraire.

Janvier arriva amenant avec lui, la soirée chez les Nott du premier de l'an où je côtoyais avec déplaisir, Pansy nouvellement Nott et toutes les Sangs-Purs avides de commérages et dénégations en tout genre. Leur nouvelle cible était une jeune fille de mon âge, un peu boulotte et désargentée en quête d'un mari qui fit les frais toute la soirée des remarques acerbes de mes concitoyennes.

Drago en parfait fiancé m'avait présenté à ses connaissances avant de m'abandonner comme toutes les autres filles pour rejoindre le cercle des hommes. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce milieu de requins, et pourtant je faisais bonne figure, souriant quand il le fallait et plaçant une remarque pertinente lorsque c'était utile.

Et puis les préparatifs du mariage commencèrent. Les essayages, le plan de table, le menu, les invités, la décoration, la musique et tout devint palpable. Tout ce que je redoutais arrivais, j'étais prisonnière de cette cage dorée et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en échapper.

Ma vie était un désastre, je n'avais personne sur qui compter. J'étais perdue et seule, aux mains d'une famille que je ne comprenais pas et qui me faisait peur. Drago était absent, ne se montrant à mes côtés qu'en public, se contentant d'être comme l'exigeait les convenances.

A aucun moment durant nos fiançailles, il n'essaya de me parler, de me connaître. Il m'impressionnait trop pour que j'envisage de faire le premier pas moi-même. Et pourtant un jour où l'autre, il allait partager ma couche et je redoutais ce moment à mesure que le temps passait.

Je demandais à ma sœur d'être mon témoin magique, à défaut d'avoir quelqu'un de plus proche. Elle s'investit dans les préparatifs et je compris qu'à sa manière elle me montrait sa compassion et surtout sa pitié de me retrouver prise au piège entre les griffes des Malfoys.

C'est elle qui se chargea de m'expliquer comment se passerait ma nuit de noce. Elle me conseilla d'accéder à toutes les demandes que me ferait mon mari en essayant de rester le plus détendue possible. En bref elle resta dans un flou total, me donnant encore plus peur de ce qui m'attendait.

Bien sûr, je connaissais ma biologie de base en théorie. J'attendais d'elle qu'elle m'explique avec un minimum de détails la pratique, mais visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que moi d'avoir ce genre de conversation, elle resta vague me laissant dans l'ignorance et la peur.

Le jour J arriva.

On m'installa dans les appartements qui seraient dorénavant les miens, puis commença le balai des elfes qui avaient pour mission de me rendre présentable. J'étais mal. Très mal, je n'avais pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits, une boule acide me tordait le ventre et me brûlait de l'intérieur. Je retenais mes larmes, faisant appel à toute la maîtrise que je pouvais trouver en moi, cachant ce que je ressentais, refoulant ma terreur et la peur de l'inconnu qui m'assaillait.

Narcissa et Daphnée s'affairait autour de moi dans un tourbillon de jupons, me donnant une multitude de conseils que je n'écoutais pas, m'efforçant de lutter contre les sanglots qui me serraient la gorge.

Trop rapidement je me retrouvais au bras de mon père, puis à celui de mon mari, face à une foule souriante et aux flashs des journalistes. Tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle, le repas somptueux que je touchais du bout des lèvres de peur que mon estomac ne décide de se vider devant les invités, le bal que j'ouvrais au bras de Drago, les félicitations par centaines venant de personnes qui m'étaient totalement inconnues.

J'observais tout ceci comme si je n'étais pas dans mon propre corps. Je voyais, je sentais mais je n'y étais pas. Mon regard balayait cette salle de bal étouffante, ne voyant que des expressions de liesse, des messes basses, des regards braqués sur moi avide de trouver la moindre tare. Mon mari avait disparu, mes beaux-parents papillonnaient de groupes en groupes, mes parents m'ignoraient. Ma vision se troubla quelques secondes, je secouais légèrement la tête pour dissiper mon malaise mais l'odeur écœurante des parfums l'amplifiait. Mon sang battait à mes tempes, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour contrer la douleur qui m'assaillait.

Je devais quitter cette pièce, au plus vite.

Après un geste discret à ma belle-mère, je marchais le plus lentement possible vers les double portes de sorties et prenait immédiatement le couloir menant à l'aile sud de la bâtisse où je savais que se trouvait un cabinet de toilette.

C'est avec un bonheur indicible que je me bassinais les tempes d'eau froide en regardant ce reflet dans le miroir qui n'était pas moi. Tout ce qui m'entourait, tout ce que je vivais n'était pas moi. Je ne pu retenir la nausée qui m'assaillit et me laissa le souffle court avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Je m'autorisais quelques larmes qui me soulagèrent avant de me refaire le visage impassible et hautain que j'avais appris à arborer en toutes circonstances. Je pensais avec dégoût que moi aussi je me mettais à porter un masque derrière lequel j'enfouissais un peu plus chaque jour celle que j'étais.

Ce mariage me détruirait, je le savais. Résignée, j'attendais juste que ce moment arrive.

Un minimum remise, je quittais la petite salle de bain, à la recherche d'un abri pour quelques minutes loin de cette foule. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule, de faire le deuil de ce que j'aurais pu être et d'accepter celle que je devais devenir par la force des choses.

Entendant des bruits de pas remonter le couloir, je poussais la première porte que je trouvais.

La scène qui s'offrait à moi m'envoya en plein visage la réalité avec laquelle j'allais devoir vivre jusqu'à ma mort. Je croisais les yeux noirs de Drago alors qu'il prenait avec violence une femme contre le mur de la petite bibliothèque. Un sourire étira alors son visage si parfait qui me donna envie de vomir. Sans un mot je refermais cette porte et faisais volte-face pour me trouver nez à nez avec mon beau-père qui me dévisageait.

-Un problème Astoria ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait de voir la même scène que moi.

Je le regardais avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable et répondis aussi glaciale que possible :

-Rien qui ne mérite de sortir de cette pièce.

Un sourire fier étira ses lèvres et avec horreur je compris que j'étais devenue ce pour quoi ils m'avaient choisi.

J'étais une Lady Malfoy.

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui … J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**J'attends vos avis … Bon week-end à toutes et à vendredi prochain.**_

_**Amicalement VC.**_


	5. Où tout dérape

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Bienvenue à bord du vol « Chroniques des époux Malfoy » … Je tiens à placer un WARNING concernant ce chapitre, parce que le vol sur VC Airlines risque d'être mouvementé.**_

_**Soyons clairs pour éviter toute confusion :**_

_**-**__**Tout d'abord adeptes de guimauves, passez votre chemin. Vraiment je ne dis pas ça pour rire.**_

_**-**__**Celles**____**qui seraient choquées par la violence, psychologiques et physique, allez vous en MAINTENANT !**_

_**-**__**Les personnes mineures n'ont ABSOLUMENT RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! Dégagez de cette page !**_

_**Dans ce chapitre j'ai choisi de raconter la « première fois » du couple. J'ai choisi de ne pas traiter cet évènement du point de vue d'Astoria. Le POV de Drago réduit de fait ce qu'il va se produire … Mais il n'en reste pas moins que la violence telle qu'elle est dévoilée ici n'en est pas moindre pour autant, même si j'ai choisi de ne pas l'étalée. **_

_**Il est évident que je ne serais en aucun cas responsable si vous en veniez à être « choquée »… On ne sait jamais …**_

_**Ah oui, dernière chose, un peu de prévention ne fait jamais de mal hein ^^. Parents si vous passez par ici : Surveillez les pages web que VOS enfants consultent. **_

_**La semaine dernière une jeune fille de 13ans m'a envoyé un MP pour me dire qu'elle adorait ma fiction. 13 ans ! Sur une fiction classée M ! Bor**** de Put**** de Me*****_

_**C'est le moment d'accrocher votre ceinture de sécurité et bon vol. **_

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

J'avais extrêmement bien mené l'affaire de mon mariage.

Greengrass m'avait laissé sa fille pour trois fois rien. Je lui avais cédé un domaine dans la région de Bath qu'il aurait en viager jusqu'à sa mort et qui reviendrait ensuite à ma femme, ce qui n'était finalement qu'un prêt puisque la bâtisse reviendrait dans le giron familial. J'avais consenti à lui accorder 3% des parts de notre société d'investissement, en contre partie, il versait une dot de 2 500 galions.

En bref, acquérir ma femme avait été une formalité. Je devais pour ça remercier ma Mère qui avait fait un travail de fond exceptionnel en se liant d'amitié avec Lucinda.

J'étais donc profondément satisfait.

Cependant j'avais sous-estimé le pouvoir qu'aurait cette fille sur ma Marque. Trop candide et trop innocente, c'était un aimant pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus de quelques minutes à son contact sans ressentir une violente brûlure dans mes entrailles.

J'abandonnais l'idée d'une sortie en tête à tête avec elle sachant très bien que l'issue de la soirée serait pour le moins incertaine. Je me limitais à des contacts polis et distants ce qui irritait profondément ma mère.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

« -Drago … il va falloir prendre sur toi … pour l'approcher. Les gens parlent et …

-Qu'ils parlent, la coupais-je violement. Tu sais très bien ce qu'Elle provoque sur nous.

-Mais …,

-Pas de mais. Elle a peur de moi et ça excite ma Marque au plus haut point ! Apprends-lui à être comme toi. C'est le seul moyen de la protéger. »

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

En sa présence, je me faisais violence pour repousser les envies malsaines qui me submergeaient. Même mon Père devait faire preuve de sang froid tant son innocence était attirante pour nos Marques. Je la laissais au bon soin de ma Mère, sachant qu'elle ferait des miracles.

Les mois passèrent, les soirées se succédèrent et je voyais de plus en plus de regards masculins s'attarder sur le corps de celle qui allait m'appartenir. Ces éclairs lubriques qui brillaient dans leurs yeux, provoquaient des éclats de rage qu'il me fallait contenir. La Marque s'agitait de plus en plus, voulant la prendre pour la revendiquer comme étant Ma propriété.

Je me réfugiais outrageusement, dans la luxure pour évacuer tous les sentiments violents qui déferlaient en moi. Mais chaque femme que je baisais avait son visage, la Marque se délectait de m'envoyer des images d'Astoria, me faisant ressentir la joie malsaine que me procurerait la prise de son hymen. Elle s'acharnait à m'envoyer de plus en plus souvent, son visage ravagé de douleur, des bleus parcourant son corps, son visage et me laissait toujours avec une érection douloureuse.

Je devenais fou de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, je brûlais de l'intérieur, bandant en permanence quand elle était dans les parages tant la Marque avait une prise directe sur moi. Cette magie noire était puissante, bien plus puissante que ce que l'Ordre ou le Ministère avait pu imaginer. C'était comme partager son corps avec une entité douée d'intelligence et d'envie. Mon corps était un réceptacle pour cette magie ancienne et mon contrôle sur elle faiblissait à mesure que je passais du temps avec ma fiancée. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder, de la surveiller, il fallait que je sache où elle était et avec qui.

A chaque soirée, je faisais passer un message implicite à tous les hommes présents. En laissant mon regard courir sur elle à la vue de tous, je marquais mon territoire. Aucun mâle sain d'esprit ne s'approchait d'elle, à part pour les civilités et diverses politesses d'usage. Et quand je notais un baisemain un peu trop appuyé ou un coup d'œil qui déviait vers sa poitrine, il me suffisait d'un regard d'avertissement. Et dans ce milieu figé, ils avaient tous à l'esprit que nous étions toujours les mêmes, capables du pire. Mon nom et ma réputation suffisaient à impressionner les plus téméraires. Personne n'insistait.

Et puis le mariage fut enfin célébré. Sa présence à mes côtés tout au long de la journée fut un supplice et me mit au bord de la rupture. Je m'éclipsais dès le début de la soirée, profitant que la foule dissimulerait ma fuite pour rejoindre une femme prête à m'ouvrir ses cuisses avec envie. Je ne pouvais pas prendre Astoria sans m'être un minimum soulagé avant de la rejoindre, j'aurais pu la tuer sans m'en rendre compte tant son corps m'appelait.

Alors je traînais cette fille inconnue dans la première pièce disponible et me déchaînais, mordant dans sa chair tendre, serrant mes mains sur sa nuque, faisant preuve d'une brutalité qui laisserait des marques un peu partout sur cette poupée si fragile. Sans remords.

Jamais. Un homme tel que moi, en a trop fait et trop vu pour en éprouver pour si peu de choses.

Il n'était pas prévu que ma femme soit d'une manière ou d'une autre témoin de ça. Cependant Merlin est parfois capricieux, et totalement sous l'influence de cette magie noire qui me contrôlait, j'éprouvais un élan de lubricité encore plus marqué quand ses yeux verts me virent en action avec une autre, décuplant mon plaisir malsain. J'empalais la chair avec plus de force, souriant de voir de mes yeux, le visage de ma femme se décomposer à chacun de mes coups de reins.

Cet incident provoqua un orgasme dévastateur qui eu au moins pour mérite de calmer les Ténèbres qui m'avaient submergés. Je renvoyais l'inconnu avec quelques paroles acerbes, me rendait présent able en quelques coups de baguette et rejoignait la foule des invités qui commençait à quitter les lieux, félicitant mes parents pour la soirée parfaite qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens. Tout un chacun critiquerait au matin, le plan de table, la réception, la qualité des vins …

Je les rejoignais, gagnant un regard noir de ma mère et un sourire en coin de mon père. Entre deux poignées de mains, elle me souffla :

-Tu aurais au moins pu te tenir pour ce soir !

-Tu sais très bien comment ça va se passer. C'est mieux ainsi.

Ma mère poussa un soupir mais n'ajouta rien, se remémorant sans doute ce qu'elle-même avait vécue avec mon Père lors de sa nuit de noce.

Astoria avait déjà quitté la grande salle, pour regagner ses appartements en compagnie des elfes qui la préparerait pour la nuit. J'avais pris soin de leur donner une potion qui permettrait d'atténuer la douleur qu'elle ressentirait immanquablement à mon contact.

A mon tour je rejoignais ma chambre, prenait une douche et pour faire bonne mesure me satisfaisait avec violence sous le jet d'eau chaude, serrant à m'en faire mal mon pénis érigé, trouvant comme d'habitude mon plaisir dans la douleur. Je restais ensuite un long moment dans la cabine savourant la chaleur humide qui envahissait la pièce, je voulais faire le vide dans ma tête, enfermer la voix sadique au fin fond de la cage que j'avais construite dans mon esprit.

Quand enfin, je su que j'étais à peu près en possession de tous mes moyens, je quittais la pièce, me lançait un sortilège de séchage avant d'enfiler un peignoir noir et de rejoindre celle qui était dorénavant ma femme.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de frapper avant de pénétrer chez elle et la trouvait assise à sa coiffeuse, une brosse dans la main, une mèche de cheveux dans l'autre. Je croisais son regard dans le miroir et le simple fait de voir ses yeux rougis et gonflés, commença à m'exciter. Je sentis un sourire sadique prendre place sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle baissait les yeux m'ignorant volontairement.

Je m'approchais d'elle par derrière et posait mes mains sur ses épaules qui tressaillirent. Elle se dégagea violement de ma prise et recula loin de moi, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Ne joue pas à ça ma belle. Tu risque de ne pas aimer le résultat.

Elle me fascinait, et malgré elle, elle venait de me faire basculer. La force de la Marque était plus forte. La voir, tremblante, les cheveux épars me rendait fou. J'avais envie de la balancer sur le lit, de lui écarter les cuisses et de la prendre là, comme ça, avec toute la violence dont je pourrais faire preuve. Je voulais la briser, la faire hurler et prendre mon plaisir comme jamais.

-Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle en se dé gageant de mon poignet qui avait enserré son bras.

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais et je le savais. Mon regard ne devait plus être acier mais noir, aussi noir que le tatouage qui ornait mon bras. Je perdais le peu de contrôle que j'avais.

-Sois docile et j'essaierais d'être tendre, m'entendis-je répondre.

Son regard vert croisa le mien et la terreur l'envahit mais une petite lueur farouche résistait tant bien que mal.

-Alors ce sera ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ca quoi ?

-Tu viens à moi après avoir eu une autre femme ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Elle était intelligente. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir serait une routine. Et quand nos regards se croisèrent, la résignation pris le pas sur le peu de rébellion qu'elle avait eu. Son éducation l'obligeait à se plier à ma volonté, peu importe ce qu'elle en pensait et tout dans mon attitude lui signifiait qu'elle devait se résoudre à ça.

Elle voyait mes yeux, mes poings serrés, mon corps tremblant d'anticipation, mes yeux remplis de sadisme. Je m'approchais d'elle et d'une main faisait glisser sur ses épaules les bretelles qui retenait la chemise de nuit de soie qui la couvrait.

-Ne me fait pas de mal, supplia-t-elle alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Comme un prédateur, je tournais autour d'elle alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Certainement avec violence, je saisis ses poignets et les écartais de son corps alors qu'un gémissement de douleur franchissait ses lèvres qui se répercuta directement dans mon membre qui tressautât de plaisir.

Mon regard avide, parcourait ses seins, menus mais durs et hauts, typique des femmes de son âge. Un frisson dû au froid ambiant de la pièce secoua son corps, érigeant sous mes yeux ses tétons rose. Je posais ma bouche sur eux, les emprisonnant entre mes lèvres alors que mes mains tombaient sur ses hanches et cherchaient à faire disparaître sa chemise en soie qui tomba à ses pieds.

Je reculais pour apprécier le spectacle de ce corps vierge de tout homme, de tout regard, de tout contact. J'étais le premier et serais à jamais le seul qui poserait la main sur elle. Ce sentiment de possession purement masculine me fit pousser un gémissement rauque et ma main s'abattit sur sa nuque, pressant violement sa chair pour la faire plier et m'emparer de ses lèvres que je dévorais.

Je promenais mes lèvres partout sur elle, je voulais la marquer comme elle le faisait avec moi, je mordais le creux de son cou, passais sur sa clavicule ma langue appréciant son goût et la texture fondante de sa peau.

Je la guidais vers le lit qui nous attendait juste derrière elle et la poussais pour qu'elle s'y étale. La vision d'elle, perdue au milieu des draps en soie, ses cheveux qui s'éparpillaient, ses yeux fermés, sa respiration haletante qui faisait remonter sa poitrine, ses jambes nues soudées l'une à l'autre mais dévoilant un triangle de boucles brunes amena encore une pulsation de désir dans le creux de mes reins.

-Ouvre les yeux, ordonnais-je.

A nouveau son regard émeraude s'accrocha au mien alors que je détachais la ceinture de mon peignoir, révélant mon corps à ses yeux candides qui s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. Une rougeur envahit ses joues et elle tourna son visage quand son regard tomba sur mon sexe dressé. Je m'allongeais au dessus d'elle, saisissait son menton entre mes doigts et la forçait à me regarder. De mon autre main, je saisis la sienne et le posais sur mon torse appréciant ses doigts chauds et légers, je la menais vers ma queue qui palpitait et me masturbait de sa main prisonnière de la mienne.

Quand je la sentis à peu près à l'aise, je la laissais trouver son rythme maladroit et reprenait la découverte de son corps. Ma main descendit sur son ventre, explorant ses hanches que je trouvais trop fines, ses cuisses chaudes et souples, ses jambes galbées et remontais pour me perdre dans la toison brune.

Je passais mes doigts sur ses lèvres sans jamais faire de mouvement brusque, j'observais son visage, ses réactions alors qu'elle venait de refermer les yeux. Impatient, je plongeais dans son intimité chaude et trouvais son clitoris que je massais avec le plus de douceur possible. Mais quand elle laissa échapper un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre, je ne pu m'empêcher de plonger mes doigts en elle causant après le plaisir une violente douleur dans son intimité qui n'avait jamais rien vu la pénétrer.

J'entamais un mouvement de va et vient qui m'excitais au plus au point, alors qu'elle cherchait à me fuir. D'une poigne ferme je la maintenais sur le matelas.

-Ne bouge pas !

Ma voix était froide, métallique et n'admettais aucune réponse.

Perdu dans mon plaisir, j'appréciais avec sadisme son étroitesse autour de mes doigts, ses parois qui se contractaient pour m'expulser hors d'elle, sa respiration saccadée et ses lèvres devenus rouges à force qu'elle les mordent pour s'empêcher de crier sa douleur.

Je ne faisais plus attention à elle, je ne pensais qu'à moi, notais sans le voir qu'elle se crispait alors que je me retirais d'au dessus d'elle pour me placer à son entrée. Avec mes genoux je la forçais à écarter ses cuisses au maximum, faisant ainsi ressortir les tendons au creux de son aine. J'aimais voir les femmes ainsi, soumises et écartelées, j'aimais pouvoir me voir entrer en elle et voir leurs lèvres si intimes se tendre autour de mon sexe gorgé de sang.

Avec lenteur et pour pouvoir en profiter au maximum, je plaçais mon gland entre ses lèvres, appréciant sa chaleur et malgré tout sa moiteur.

-Pas si prude que ça, lâchais-je sardonique. Humide et chaude rien que pour moi … et uniquement pour moi.

Je l'empalais d'une courte poussée et me retrouvais enserré dans un fourreau brulant, à la limite de la douleur mais c'était encore plus jouissif. Je choisis délibérément d'ignorer, les larmes sur ses joues, pour me concentrer sur moi. Sans attendre, je me retirais et entamais une nouvelle poussée en elle qui me tira des frissons quand je sentis son hymen céder sous la pression de mes coups de reins. Je me déchainais, prenant conscience que je pourrais la briser mais j'esquissais un sourire à cette pensée. Je saisis une de ses jambes et la posait sur mon épaule, changeant mon angle d'entrée et me permettant ainsi de m'enfoncer plus loin. Ses parois exigües s'ouvraient devant moi et me plongeait dans une totale félicité. Nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre me rendait fou.

J'attrapais entre deux doigts son clitoris, devenu dur et le faisait rouler entre mes doigts. Elle se cambra contre moi, propulsant son bassin à ma rencontre pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et là vraiment je perdis pied.

Sans aucune douceur, je la ravageais, toujours plus fort, plus vite, plus loin. Ne voyant que mon sexe disparaissant dans le sien avant de ressortir couvert de ses fluides. Sa peau luisait sous la lumière des bougies, je voyais ses seins qui bougeaient en cadence avec mes coups de reins. Elle s'arrima à moi, attrapant mes poings que j'avais placé de part et d'autre de sa tête et la Marque me brûla comme jamais à son contact. Déclenchant une douleur salvatrice qui me propulsa en avant, je jouissais comme jamais enfoncé en elle, ma queue tressautait et je me délectais de la remplir de ma semence.

Je me dégageais d'elle, appréciant de voir son sexe luisant de sperme et de sang, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était mienne.

Des images d'elle, son ventre couvert de mon sperme, elle à quatre pattes, son dos et sa croupe offerts, son intimité dévastée, rouge et gonflée, son corps contre un mur, sa tête heurtant les pierres à chaque coup de reins m'assaillirent.

Et sans attendre je me renfonçais en elle perdant pied avec la réalité, noyé sous ses images d'elle malsaines et dégradantes pour mon plus grand plaisir de mâle.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Ce sont des coups à la fenêtre qui me réveillèrent.

J'ouvrais les yeux et les refermais immédiatement à cause de la luminosité. De nouveau les petits coups secs se firent entendre. Avec un grognement je me levais et ouvraiS à la chouette qui attendait depuis Merlin savait quand que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Je récupérais la missive, la jetait sans ménagement sur une console et congédiais le volatile avec dans l'idée de retourner me coucher quand je compris que je n'étais pas dans mes appartements.

Je tournais violement la tête vers le lit et découvrais le spectacle décadent qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Je reconnus la forme, roulée en boule comme étant ma femme. Mon cœur se serra. Petite fille fragile était devenue une femme de la pire des manières qui soit.

Je m'approchais d'elle sans faire de bruit et constatais les dégâts que j'avais commis. Plus un centimètre de son corps n'était indemne. Traces blanches, sperme et larmes, séchées sur son visage, morsures, griffures, éraflures, rougeurs, ecchymoses et bleus en tout genre marquaient son corps de la plus affreuse des manières tant la blancheur du peu de peau intacte tranchait sur ce qui prouvait que je l'avais violenté.

Son cou devenait bleuâtre devant mes yeux et portais très distinctement la trace de mes doigts.

Je soulevais doucement le drap et constatais l'état repoussant de celui-ci. Des traînés poisseuses s'étalaient, mélange de sang et de sperme. Le pire étant l'intérieur des cuisses de ma femme recouverte de cette semence dont je l'avais remplie toute la nuit ainsi que de bleus. Mon regard remonta vers son intimité découverte sans pudeur par sa position, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges. Certainement très douloureux.

Et si une partie de moi parvenait à s'émouvoir de l'état dans lequel elle était, l'autre partie y trouvait un plaisir malsain et me le fit savoir quand mon sexe se dressa.

Avec un soupir, je décidais de quitter les lieux, sûr qu'elle ne voudrait surtout pas me voir après ce qu'elle avait subit. Je récupérais la missive et mon peignoir que j'enfilais avant de rejoindre mes appartements pour une douche chaude salvatrice sous laquelle je me masturbais en repensant à la veille.

Alors que j'entrais dans le petit salon pour le petit-déjeuner, je croisais le regard un peu contrit de mon père et celui clairement furieux de ma mère. Sans un mot je prenais place à table et me servais un café dans un silence lourd de non-dits qui ne le resteraient pas longtemps, j'attendais que ma mère lance les hostilités.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle dort, répondis-je en buvant une gorgée amère.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question !

-Va voir par toi-même, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes questions, lançais-je en quittant la table sans avoir fini mon café.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Je suis convoqué au Ministère.

-Que veulent-ils encore ? Demanda mon père en reposant la Gazette sur le coin de la table.

-Aucune idée, Potter m'a envoyé un message urgent ce matin.

Je quittais le Manoir sur ces mots, me retrouvant en ce lundi matin pluvieux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je relevais le col de ma cape pour me protéger des giboulées de Mars et me dirigeait d'un pas vif vers le Ministère.

A l'accueil, je montrais la convocation qui me donnerait l'accès au Département de la Justice Magique et plus particulièrement au BCA, Bureau Central des Aurors. Je laissais en consigne ma baguette et récupérais le ticket pour l'enfoncer dans ma poche avant de prendre l'un des ascenseurs bondés de monde. J'essayais d'éviter au maximum tout contact avec ces bureaucrates d'origines douteuses et prenait mon mal en patience, mettant à mal celui de la Marque qui me chatouillait histoire de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

Je vis avec soulagement arriver mon étage et quittais cette promiscuité malsaine.

Je m'annonçais à l'accueil non sans remarquer le décolleté appétissant qui s'étalait sous mes yeux et attendit une nouvelle fois que Potter daigne se présenter. Après quelques minutes il sortit d'un bureau et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Il m'ouvrit une autre porte et me précéda dans ce que je devinais être son espace de travail.

Je notais immédiatement, la large baie vitrée dont il bénéficiait qui laissait entrer une clarté magique, comme quoi sauver le monde pouvait offrir quelques avantages, ainsi que les photos entreposées sur le rebord de la cheminée, Weasmoche, lui et Granger se tenait bras dessus bras dessous, une autre le montrait en compagnie de Wealsey fille. Sur une autre je vis Granger et Weasmoche se tenant la main en faisant « bonjour » au photographe. Bref, en quelques secondes je vis qu'il n'avait pas changé.

-Malfoy, je t'en prie assied-toi.

Je refusais d'un mouvement de tête et m'appuyait avec nonchalance sur le montant en marbre attendant qu'il m'explique pourquoi j'étais ici, un lundi matin à 9 heures tapantes et ce le lendemain de mon mariage. Il farfouilla quelques minutes dans les dossiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau avant d'en prendre un et de me le tendre.

Je fronçais les sourcils et m'en emparais. Ce que je découvris, me fit froid dans le dos. Il y avait une dizaine de photos, montrant deux femmes, leurs corps massacrés et sanguinolents, abandonnés dans des positions qui suggéraient qu'elles avaient été violées avant leurs mises à mort.

Je relevais la tête du dossier.

-En quoi ça me concerne ? Demandais-je en relavant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Donne-moi ton avis sur ce que tu vois.

-Deux femmes mortes, répondis-je laconiquement.

-Malfoy …, soupira-t-il d'exaspération.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise le balafré ?

-Ce genre de crime ne te rappelle rien ?

En entendant sa question, une flopée d'images toutes plus dégelasses les unes que les autres m'assaillirent. Je les repoussais tant bien que mal.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Ecoutes moi bien Malfoy, me dit-il en me collant sous le nez les photos. Ces deux femmes sont des moldues, tuées non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Tu vois le problème ? Les deux ministères attendent des résultats rapides. On est sûr les dents. Aucune piste. Pas un indice. C'est forcément un sorcier qui a commis ces deux meurtres. Et après la purge que notre monde a subit, il ne reste plus beaucoup de sorciers capables de commettre ce genre d'actes. Les scènes de crimes puaient la magie noire à des mètres à la ronde. Certains de tes amis du gratin pourraient avoir fait ça !

-Potter, j'ignore qui a commis ces crimes. Je n'ai rien entendu, rumeurs ou paroles, concernant ceci. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Très bien Malfoy, lâcha-t-il pas convaincu pour deux noises par mes paroles. J'attends de toi que tu me préviennes si tu entends quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne suis pas à ta botte Potter, crachais-je mauvais.

-Certes. Mais je t'ai à l'œil. Ton intérêt subit pour la poupée de porcelaine qui est depuis hier ta femme me laisse perplexe.

Sans répondre, je quittais son bureau et traversais le Ministère d'un pas assuré mais rapide, des dizaines de suspects potentiels émergeant dans mon esprit.

Potter n'avait pas changé. Il était un incapable.

_**Bien … Personne n'est mort ?**_

_**Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je dois avouer que quand cette scène m'est apparue j'étais très mal à l'aise. Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. Une première fois du point de vue d'Astoria et pour être sincère, je me suis censurée… Honnêtement à part apporter plus de noirceur, rien de bon n'en serait sorti. J'ai tout effacé et ce texte en est sorti…**_

_**Alors des idées concernant ce vilain petit sorcier tueur de moldues ?**_

_**J'attends vos réactions … et je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes restantes.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Amicalement VC.**_

_**RAR :**_

_**Lilou : Merci de ton message et oui un jour Astoria se rebellera ! Quand au poids de la vérité c'est en cours de réecriture ^^**_

_**PPH : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu !**_

_**Aangel-21 : Pauvre Astoria … Elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines !**_

_**Marchlo : Merci ! Vraiment merci ! Et tu as raison, publions pour nous et moins pour les autres. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite … J'ai la pression maintenant ^^**_

_**Expansive-taste : Merci de ton soutien, ça me va droit au cœur ! En espérant finir dans tes fav's ^^ Tu me mets le stress ^^ !**_


	6. Où les règles deviennent nécessaires

_**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ !**_

_**Qui dit vendredi dit … Nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**Cette fiction est finie … donc soyez rassurée vous aurez la fin de cette histoire qui comporte en tout 11 chapitres plus un épilogue.**_

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Astoria pour un réveil un peu mouvementé … Bonne lecture et bon week-end.**_

_**Ah oui dernière chose … J'ai posté une nouvelle fic, une dramione ^^ Allez y faire un tour. Un chapitre tous les lundis garanti !**_

_**Amicalement VC. **_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

**Où les règles deviennent nécessaires :**

Je m'éveillais doucement en sentant des mains fraîches sur mon visage. Une voix douce m'appelait.

-Astoria ? … Réveille-toi … Astoria ?

Mes yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant que je ne les ouvre définitivement pour croiser le regard bleu de ma belle mère un air inquiet sur son visage. Ces doigts effleurèrent doucement ma mâchoire réveillant la douleur. Un gémissement m'échappa alors que je me relevais un peu.

-Narcissa ? Que faîtes vous ici ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

-Il faut te soigner, me dit-elle avec une tendresse qui me toucha profondément après ce que j'avais vécu.

Les larmes envahirent mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je fermais les paupières espérant ainsi repousser les images qui m'assaillaient. Sans succès.

Les coups. La violence. La douleur. Lui. Son regard. Cette Marque noire devant mes yeux, ondulant de manière tellement malsaine. Ses mains sur mon corps. Sur ma gorge. Serrant. Toujours plus fort. Toujours plus longtemps. La brûlure dans mes poumons.

Une nausée me noua l'estomac. Un haut le cœur me saisit que je n'essayais pas de retenir.

Je me détournais de ma belle-mère et vidait le contenu de mon estomac. Je m'écroulais sur le dos, le souffle court. Quand mon regard se posa sur les draps je fus prise de panique. Avec une frénésie grandissante, j'essayais de m'échapper. Je repoussais les draps couvert de sang avec mes pieds et quittais le lit, théâtre et témoin de ma nuit d'horreur.

Respirer me faisait mal. Mon corps était perclus de douleur. J'étais nue. J'étais sale. L'odeur que je dégageais me souleva de nouveau l'estomac et ne vomit cette fois que de la bile qui me brûla la gorge. Je m'écroulais au sol. En larmes. Cherchant à respirer mais sans y parvenir. Ma gorge était nouée.

-Astoria, calme-toi. Je t'en prie. Il faut te soigner, murmura Narcissa.

Je ne pouvais pas. Les images défilaient, m'aveuglaient. Comme des flashs. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Tout m'était étranger et familier à la fois. Le mobilier, le lit, le sol, tout me rappelait ce que j'avais subit ici.

-Je suis tellement désolée, me dit-elle en repoussant mes cheveux de mon visage.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

C'était la seule question que j'étais en mesure de me poser à ce moment. Les autres viendraient plus tard, j'analyserais, tenteraient de comprendre. Mais ce matin là, je n'avais pas la force pour la réalité et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est le seul moyen de défense que mon esprit a trouvé pour que je ne sombre pas dans la folie. Je suis restée dans ce mode d'auto-défense pendant une semaine.

Quand je repris pied avec la réalité, je n'étais plus dans ma chambre et mon mari était assis dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

Mon premier réflexe fut de fuir mais un sort de pétrification me frappa et mon corps s'effondra sur la moquette.

Ses bras me soulevèrent et me redéposèrent sur le lit avec douceur alors que j'hurlais dans ma tête.

Il se rassit avec nonchalance et posa sa cheville sur son genou.

Mes yeux durent refléter ma terreur car quand il prit la parole il me parla avec une voix posée.

-Astoria. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je ne vais pas te libérer de ce sort parce que tu ne m'écouterais pas.

Il marqua une pose et me regarda avec insistance avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ce qui c'est passé entre nous a été très violent. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui a déclenché mon comportement et je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

Il se leva. Quitta sa veste qu'il posa avec soin sur le dossier du fauteuil et doucement comme s'il cherchait à me prouver qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal, il déboutonna sa manche gauche et la releva. Dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres à mes yeux horrifiés. Tout aussi doucement il se rassit.

-Cette Marque m'a poussé à faire ce que tu as subit parce que tu es innocente. Il faut établir des règles, pour te protéger et il est absolument nécessaire que tu les respectes. Il en va de ta vie Astoria. Et Merlin sait, malgré les apparences qui sont contre moi, que j'y tiens autant que toi.

Il se tu quelques secondes pendant lesquelles j'essayais de me calmer intérieurement pour me concentrer sur ses paroles. Je sentais que c'était important, qu'il allait me donner des moyens de me défendre.

-Astoria, reprit-il calmement, il faut que tu apprennes à cacher ta peur. Ne me la montre pas. Jamais. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise. Retiens-là. Cache-moi tes larmes. Tes … accès d'émotivité sont un déclencheur. Construis-toi un rempart derrière lequel tu pourras retrancher ce que tu ressens… Sache que je ne voulais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais je ne peux pas changer le passé et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me voir.

Il me dévisagea de son regard gris qui me fit frissonner de peur.

-Mais il fallait que notre mariage soit consommé. C'est chose faite à présent. Je ne viendrais plus chercher tes faveurs tant que nous ne déciderons pas d'avoir un héritier. A ce moment là, il te faudra prendre la potion antidouleur que tu as refusée. Elle est puissante et t'aurais évité de souffrir. A partir de maintenant, nos contacts seront limités. Je suis souvent absent, l'entreprise d'investissement nécessite beaucoup de prospection. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux au sein du Manoir, tu as une pension de mille galions versée chaque premier du mois sur ton compte personnel à Gringotts. Dépense-le comme tu l'entends. Si jamais, tu n'avais pas assez de liquidités, fais-moi parvenir un message, je ferais le nécessaire.

Il se retourna pour attraper sa veste, de laquelle il retira un parchemin roulé et scellé.

-Voici les papiers d'ouverture de compte. Il te faudra aller chez les gobelins dans le courant de la semaine pour signer leurs registres.

Tout en parlant, il replaça sa manche jusqu'alors découverte et s'appliqua à attacher les deux petits boutons de sa chemise.

-Tu es libre d'accepter toutes les invitations, tant que les relations que tu as ne nuisent pas à la réputation de notre famille. Il est évident que je ne tolérerais pas de scandale, de photos compromettantes, où une quelconque relation autre qu'amicale avec un homme quel qu'il soit.

Après l'expérience que j'avais vécue, il était inenvisageable pour moi à l'heure actuelle de me lier d'une quelconque façon avec un homme.

-Dans le cas contraire, je pourrais avoir une réaction violente qui te mettrait en danger.

Comme si je ne l'étais pas en sa présence. J'avais plus subit en une nuit que tout au long de mon existence. Et je me jurais de ne jamais provoquer cet homme d'une façon où d'une autre. Je savais maintenant de quoi il était capable. La douleur lancinante que je ressentais encore en était la preuve.

-Tu es ma femme, et en tant que telle, tu te dois d'être parfaite en toute circonstance. Quand nous nous montrons en public, j'attends de toi que tu sois une épouse modèle. Je te fais confiance sur ce point et ma mère t'informera du comportement à tenir en toutes occasions.

Il se leva et se plaça face à la fenêtre, observant par la large baie vitrée le parc du Manoir.

-J'ai pris la liberté de te changer d'appartement. Les anciens te rappelleraient certainement de mauvais souvenirs. Aménage-ceux là comme bon te semble.

Il laissa le silence s'installer alors que je commençais à sentir son sort se dissiper. De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il resta parfaitement immobile. Les fourmillements dans mes jambes me signalèrent que je pouvais enfin bouger et le plus doucement possible tout en guettant sa réaction, je quittais le lit à baldaquin et attrapais un long peignoir qui me couvrirait entièrement. Je l'enfilais sans quitter son dos des yeux et reculais le plus loin possible de lui.

Il se retourna calmement et posa son regard indéchiffrable sur moi.

-Je te laisse à tes occupations, me dit-il sur un ton neutre alors qu'il récupérait ses effets personnels sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé.

D'un geste il désigna la coiffeuse en ébène.

-Les potions et onguents te permettront de te remettre rapidement. Nous avons un gala de charité pour Sainte-Mangouste vendredi soir. Je ne te reverrais pas avant.

Il avança vers moi et s'arrêta à quelques pas, guettant ma réaction. J'étais incapable de bouger. Tétanisée par sa stature menaçante. Il tendit le bras lentement et caressa d'un revers de main ma joue.

-Prend-soin de toi d'ici là.

Il quitta ma chambre sur ses mots, me laissant plus seule et malheureuse que jamais.

Mon père m'avait vendu à un monstre pour quelques galions. J'étais prisonnière de cette vie que je n'avais pas choisie et dont je ne voulais pas. Mariée à un homme violent et sous l'influence d'une magie qui me dépassait.

Les larmes vinrent de nouveau. Je les laissais couler. Pleurant sur mon sort, l'acceptant petit à petit parce que je n'avais pas le choix. C'était trop tard pour moi. Les dés étaient jetés.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

Dans les mois qui suivirent, une certaine routine s'installa au Manoir.

Nous étions effectivement mariés mais nous n'avion en aucun cas une vie de couple. Drago était effectivement absent la plupart du temps. Et j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. Je découvris avec plaisir les joies du shopping. Sur les conseils de Narcissa, je refis ma garde robe, allant même jusqu'à me rendre dans le Londres Moldu, notamment sur Oxford Street pour trouver des toilettes de grands couturiers. Il était de bon ton, de montrer que la famille avait changé.

Narcissa m'expliqua que nous étions, les femmes Malfoy, les vitrines de la famille. Je ne dis rien. Mais n'en pensais pas moins. Si les médias et la population savait ce qui se cachait derrière les hautes grilles métalliques du Manoir, ils n'applaudiraient pas ce changement.

J'adoptais profil bas. Il n'était pas de mon ressort, ni dans mon intérêt que cette information devienne publique. J'en aurais payée les frais. Comme on dit, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire. Et j'appris rapidement à devenir une experte en détournement de vérité. Cachant, comme me l'avait conseillé mon mari, mes sentiments et mes pensées que je gardais pour moi.

Le cercle très fermé des femmes de la haute société m'intégra. Je devins vite une figure du milieu au plus grand bonheur de ma belle-mère. Mon nouveau nom y était pour quelque chose soyez-en sûre. Ce n'est pas moi que l'on invitait mais mon patronyme.

Les femmes m'enviaient.

Merlin, si elles savaient.

Je leur laisserais bien volontiers ma place. Et donnerais tout pour être à la leur.

Petit à petit, sans m'en rendre compte, je devins par la force des choses ce que j'avais toujours détesté. Une femme froide et hautaine. Mais c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé pour me protéger. Mon cœur se serrait mais je l'ignorais.

Une année passa. Puis deux.

Drago et moi, nous côtoyions rarement. Toujours courtoisement. Aucunes disputes entre nous. Nous n'échangions rien, hormis quelques instructions et conseils quand on recevait au Manoir. Narcissa me passait progressivement la main et Drago me demandait parfois mon avis mais nos contacts restaient limités. Chacun vivant sa vie, sans que l'autre ne vienne y interférer.

J'appris à avoir moins peur de lui. Ce sentiment d'insécurité que j'éprouvais à ses côtés ne me quittait jamais, trop marquée par ce qu'il m'avait fait pour l'oublier, mais la peur qu'il m'inspirait devint finalement comme une vieille amie, une seconde peau. La peur m'était familière et sans elle, je crois que j'aurais été perdue. Elle me guidait, me faisait prendre les bonnes décisions, me mettait à l'abri quand il le fallait.

Ma vie sociale avait explosée au cours de ses deux années. Je croulais sous les invitations, toujours plus nombreuses, depuis que mon mari et mon beau-père avait quintuplé leur fortune grâce à d'excellents investissements commerciaux.

Narcissa m'appris à ne pas répondre à toutes. Je triais, faisait plusieurs piles, acceptais, refusais ou ignorais. Ne me montrant qu'à des réceptions où les hôtes étaient parfaitement bien en société.

Question de standing.

Un Malfoy ne se montre que là où il sait qu'il brillera.

A plusieurs reprises, je rencontrais Monsieur Potter, souvent au cours de soirées de charité pour diverses associations caritatives. Il est vrai que la présence d'un héros fait toujours monter les enchères. J'aimais bien cet homme, il semblait sûr de lui, entouré de ses amis fidèles et de sa femme, toujours souriant. Nous échangions quelques politesses et à chacune de nos rencontres, les mots étaient sincères, enfin je parle pour lui.

Parce que lorsqu'il me demandait si j'allais bien, je répondais invariablement par l'affirmative quand bien même mes yeux lui hurlaient le contraire. Il n'était pas dupe, moi non plus mais je ne pouvais pas étaler au grand jour ma situation, encore moins auprès d'un homme qui vouait une haine sans borne à mon mari.

D'ailleurs, Drago voyait toujours d'un mauvais œil mes conversations avec « le balafré » comme il l'appelait. Me faisant remarquer par une remarque acerbe que mon comportement lui déplaisait. Connaissant peut-être mieux que quiconque ce que je risquais si je me dressais contre lui, je me contentais dorénavant d'un simple salut poli et distant, lorsque je croisais Monsieur Potter.

Les choses en restèrent là pour plusieurs mois.

Et alors que le Printemps arrivait, je décidais de renouveler mes tenues. Je partais sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les magasins. Ce jour là, je sentis les regards sur moi. Il faisait encore froid, emmitouflée dans une cape chaude doublée de velours pour me protéger du froid, j'en relevais le col pour me dissimuler aux regards des passants quand ils commencèrent à chuchoter de plus en plus sur mon passage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

Je venais souvent sur cette avenue fréquentée, jamais personne n'avait eu ce genre de réaction. Certes, certains regards s'attardaient sur ma personne mais rarement aussi longtemps. Je ne laissais rien paraître, masquant mon malaise derrière mon masque comme j'en avais l'habitude mais machinalement je pressais le pas.

J'entrais vivement dans un magasin, soucieuse d'échapper à ces commérages.

Tout se passa normalement dans l'échoppe, les vendeuses ne laissaient rien paraître même si je sentais leurs regards teintés de pitié pour certaines et d'une sorte de revanche pour les autres. Quand on me positionna sur le podium pour effectuer la retouche sur l'ourlet du bas de la robe que j'envisageais de prendre, une voix teintée d'une excitation malsaine m'interpella :

-Astoria ? Quelle surprise !

Je me retournais un sourire éclatant d'hypocrisie sur le visage.

-Pansy !

On se fit une bise chaleureuse.

Les apparences. Toujours les apparences.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle, une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

Je sentais le piège à des mètres à la ronde. On ne s'appréciait pas. Je la trouvais vulgaire et elle en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à son mari que j'appréciais bien plus qu'elle. Théodore m'aurait convenu mais ne convenait pas à cette femme. Il était patient, doux et attentif. Tout le contraire de mon mari. Mais au jeu de la grande loterie, Merlin avait dû m'oublier.

-Parfaitement bien, répondis-je en maintenant mon sourire sur mes lèvres.

-Hummm … Je vois que tu te venges en vidant le compte en banque, reprit-elle sardonique. En remarque, avec une femme telle que toi, il n'est pas étonnant …

La moutarde me monta au nez.

-C'est évident, répliquais-je en lui coupant la parole.

Je pris le temps de la détailler de la tête au pied avec des yeux très critiques.

-Tu m'excuseras Pansy chérie, mais moi au moins je ne me goinfre pas quand ça ne va pas. Et puis dépenser de l'argent c'est tellement jouissif mais je crois que toi tu ne sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble que Nott Enterprise s'est pris un sacré revers financier dernièrement. Si tu veux je te dépanne de quelques galions, finis-je sur un ton condescendant.

Je la vis passer du blanc au rouge en un rien de temps. Cependant en parfaite femme du monde, elle se retint de m'arracher les yeux et se contenta de se pencher lentement vers moi. De l'extérieur, nous devions avoir l'air de deux amies occupées à échanger des messes basses.

-Ne crois pas que j'ignore ce qu'est la jouissance Astoria. Ton mari est très doué pour ça et ne se gêne pas pour m'emmener au septième ciel à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente. Toi tu te contentes de jouir en dépensant … grand bien t'en fasse. Moi je préfère l'orgasme au premier sens du terme ce qui t'es bien sûr inconnu.

Elle me quitta sur cette pique salée.

Déstabilisée par ses paroles, je quittais rapidement le magasin et je fus de nouveau confronté aux regards pesants. Très mal à l'aise, je rejoignis le Manoir et m'enfermais dans ma suite au deuxième étage.

Je laissais tomber les paquets encombrants que je tenais. Enlevais d'un coup de pieds mes talons et m'asseyait dans une bergère au coin du feu.

Merlin que venait-il de se passer ? Ce genre de passe d'armes entre femmes du monde était rare. Il s'était produit quelque chose que j'ignorais. Cette vache de Pansy n'aurait jamais osée m'attaquer de front sans être sûre de remporter la partie. Elle avait parlé de vengeance ? Pourquoi ?

Je soupirais.

Une douche et un plateau repas plus tard. Je m'emparais du courrier du jour qui traînait sur une console depuis le matin. Je mettais de côté, les invitations, les factures de mes derniers frais et m'emparais de la Gazette. Je parcourais les gros titres mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'intéressait. J'allais directement à la rubrique mondaine et je compris.

_Drago Malfoy dans la tourmente._

_D'après nos sources infiltrées dans la haute société, dont nous tairons ici les noms, il semblerait que Monsieur Malfoy, Vice-Président de la Malfoy Corp' et marié depuis deux à Astoria Greengrass, ait quitté depuis plus de deux mois le domicile conjugal. _

_Nos informateurs nous ont fait savoir qu'il avait été récemment vu à Edimbourg en compagnie de la charmante modèle de mode russe, Tania Milaïnovna égérie de la marque Ôte Kouturrr, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Des photos ( que vous trouverez dans le dossier ci-joint ) montrent qu'il entretient ouvertement une maîtresse. _

_Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle il aurait acheté tout récemment un appartement dans l'Hupper Street moldu, quartier très chic et à l'abri des regards indiscrets ( mais pas des nôtres ). Sa femme l'aurait-elle mis à la porte du Manoir familiale ? Demandera-t-elle le divorce ? En tout cas nous adressons tout notre soutien à Madame Malfoy qui se retrouve mêlée à cette affaire certainement contre son gré. _

_Nous restons sur cet évènement pour vous tenir au courant des suites._

Mon regard descendit sous l'article. Effectivement mon mari était en compagnie d'une belle brune, grande, athlétique et gracieuse dans un restaurant haut de gamme, puis dans un bar branché, ils riaient aux éclats, se regardaient presque amoureusement. Une autre photo les montrait, en pleine séance d'essayage pour sa belle, et une dernière les mettaient en scène chez un bijoutier de luxe.

Bien sûr je savais depuis le premier jour de mon mariage que mon mari me trompait. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. Il n'avait plus jamais posé la main sur moi depuis. Mais là ce qui me fit mal c'est que j'avais sous les yeux, la preuve que ma vie était un échec.

J'étais mariée mais nous étions des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Il ne venait pas chercher ma couche. S'affichait ouvertement avec une autre. Lui achetait un appartement et des bijoux. Lui faisait l'amour. Faisait l'amour à nombreuses femmes. Leur procurait du plaisir alors que moi je n'avais eu droit qu'à la douleur et à un bouquet de fleur lors de mon anniversaire et pour Noël.

Je n'avais jamais dépassé mon budget de mille galions. Je ne jetais pas l'argent par les fenêtres et pourtant j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire.

Pourrais-je demander le divorce ?

Je savais que non, mais j'envisageais malgré tout cette solution.

Je pourrais quitter le Manoir à mon tour. Prendre un appartement. Il refuserait c'était certain.

J'étais prise au piège. Je le savais depuis longtemps mais je m'étais abaissée à jouer son jeu par peur de lui. La peur qui je croyais, me guider, m'aveuglait depuis le tout premier jour. J'étais devenu l'épouse modèle, celle que l'on regarde et dont on se détourne vite, fade et hors d'atteinte pour les autres. J'étais seule. Mes parents ne me parlaient plus, ma sœur m'évitait autant que possible, jalousant le fait que j'ai « épinglé » le seul Malfoy disponible. Je n'avais aucuns amis.

Ma vie était une erreur de bout en bout. Un écran de fumée qui venait de se dissiper révélant les ruines désolantes de mes espoirs brisés.

Je n'avais rien à faire dans ce bas monde.

J'envoyais valser mon plateau repas qui s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol. La porcelaine et le verre s'éparpillèrent sur le parquet.

Je m'écroulais au sol en larmes. Je n'étais rien. Je le comprenais à cet instant. On me l'avait répété durant toute mon enfance et je n'en prenais conscience que maintenant. Amère réminiscence.

A travers mes larmes, assise au milieu du désastre qu'était ma vie, je regardais la lumière des bougies se refléter dans les éclats de vaisselle si tranchants.

Machinalement j'en attrapais un et le passais doucement sur la pulpe de mon index, regardant avec fascination mon sang perler.

Ce sang si pur qui faisait la fierté de tout un chacun mais qui n'apportait que le malheur.

Une idée germa soudainement en moi.

L'éclat de verre… Tellement affuté… Mon poignet …Mes veines apparentes à fleur de peau …

Mon geste parti avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

Et le sang dévala mon avant bras, s'imprégna dans la manche large de mon peignoir, le teintant d'une belle couleur pourpre.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

J'allais mourir et j'en étais heureuse.

_**Alors … Vos impressions ?**_

_**Un petit effort de votre part serait … appréciable. Pas besoin d'écrire un roman hein ! Mais un petit mot fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes qui pourraient encore trainer de ci de là.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier Marchlo de son message, sincèrement Merci. Cette fiction me tient particulièrement à cœur. Je suis vraiment contente que tu l'apprécies. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plût ^^ !**_


	7. Où les règles doivent être brisées

_**Bonjour les p'tits loups ^^**_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre dans lequel j'ai dérogé à la règle de l'alternance des POV. **_

_**Donc nous revoici en compagnie d'Astoria. Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**Où l'on apprend à briser les règles**_ :

_**.**_

_**.**_

J'ignore combien de temps je restais inerte au sol, regardant mon sang se répandre autour de moi. Formant une corolle pourpre autour de mon corps.

Un bruit sourd ébranla la pièce, j'en ressentis le tremblement dans tout mon corps. Puis j'entendis autre chose … des mots peut-être. J'étais dans une autre réalité. Tout était apaisé … comme ouatée

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment … mais petit à petit je repris pied avec la réalité.

Le parquet dur et froid sous moi.

La luminosité qui me fit mal aux yeux.

Et puis une voix grave.

_-Salveo Maleficia … Salveo Maleficia … Salveo Maleficia …_

Cette formule … Où l'avais-je déjà entendu ?

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit embrumé.

Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Professeur Lupin, deuxième année.

« Quelle sortilège utiliseriez-vous si vous aviez une hémorragie importante ? … Prenons un cas pratique. Vous êtes en danger de mort et vous perdez beaucoup de sang … Des … Vampires vous poursuivent, vous suivant à la trace à cause de l'hémoglobine que vous laissez derrière vous. Comment vous soigneriez vous rapidement et efficacement ? … Miss Mackenzie ? Une idée ? … _Salveo Maleficia._ »

-Non ! Murmurais-je. Laissez-moi !

-Certainement pas.

Mon mari. Evidemment. Qui d'autre pourrait bien vouloir me retenir dans ce monde ?

Je revenais doucement parmi les vivants. Mes forces revenaient progressivement. Drago se tut. Je n'osais pas croiser son regard que je devinais déjà noir rien qu'en voyant ses poings serrés.

-Sors de cette chambre. Tu n'as rien à y faire. Lui lançais-je froidement.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je me retrouvais plaquée contre le parquet, mes deux mains au dessus de la tête maintenues par une poigne de fer. Une autre main me saisit à la gorge me forçant à le regarder.

-Quelle est la raison de ceci ?

-Ceci ne te regarde en rien !

-Réponds !

-Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

-Réponds. A. La. Question.

Je le fixais. Muette. Il n'avait aucun droit de me poser cette question. Il avait perdu ce droit, le jour où il m'avait fait du mal. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, la rancœur aussi. Je gardais tout en moi depuis trop longtemps. Je devais vider mon sac. Et la partie morbide de mon esprit me signifia que j'avais de grande chance d'exciter sa Marque. Elle pourrait bien finir ce que j'avais commencé.

-Tu me dégoutes Drago Malfoy, lâchais-je avec fiel. Je ne suis rien pour toi et je dois te rendre des comptes ? Pourquoi ? Pour que je ne foute pas en l'air ta précieuse réputation ? Tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! Je te hais ! Depuis le premier jour, tu ne m'as jamais fait que du mal. Tu t'es reput de ma douleur y trouvant ton plaisir sadique. Je ne suis qu'un objet que tu sors de temps en temps de ta vitrine pour le dépoussiérer.

Son regard vira noir d'encre sous mes yeux et j'esquissais un sourire satisfait.

-Ah ! Voilà que tu montres ton vrai visage. Celui du pervers. Celui qui se complet à m'imposer des règles quand toi tu te permets de les enfreindre et de me traîner dans la boue sur la place publique. Tu m'a un jour expliqué que cette Marque te possédait mais tu la laisse prendre le dessus sur toi. Mon Père aussi portait ce tatouage et jamais il n'a levé la main sur moi, ma sœur ou ma mère. Toi, elle te permet de te cacher derrière des faux-semblants. Tu aimes le pouvoir qu'elle a sur toi. Tu es mauvais de nature et tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Tu es un lâche. Un trouillard.

-Tais-toi !

-Je me tais depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est terminé. Quel homme trouve satisfaction dans un mariage tel que le notre ? Aucun ! Mais tu refuses de me laisser partir. Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi refuser de me laisser prendre un amant, trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait, qui prendrait soin de moi, qui me ferait des enfants. Tout ce que **Toi** tu es incapable de donner ! Tout ce que je n'aurais jamais !

-Astoria !

-Quoi Astoria ?! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Regardes-toi ! Regarde-nous ! Les seules fois où nous avons des contacts c'est violent. … C'est ça ! Tu aimes faire mal ! Tu aimes tout contrôler ! Dominer ton monde ! Ton égo est …

Une gifle puissante me coupa la parole, envoyant mon crâne frapper le parquet. Un cri de douleur m'échappa.

-Maintenant tu vas te taire ! Tes simagrées m'agacent au plus haut point.

Sa voix était parfaitement contrôlée. Froide et calme. Hautement dangereuse mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais le pousser à bout.

-Tues-moi Drago. Tues-moi maintenant. Tu m'as empêché de le faire. Finis le travail.

Il se battait contre lui-même. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. A la pression sur ma gorge changeante. Plus forte et soudainement plus légère.

-Ca te démange hein ? Laisse-toi allez à la rage. Fais-le ! … **FAIS-LE** !

Ses yeux passaient du gris au noir. Il tremblait. J'y étais presque.

-Je ferais tout pour t'y pousser. Je prendrais un amant. Je provoquerai un scandale qui éclaboussera ta famille. Tes ancêtres s'en retourneront dans leurs tombes. Je me parjurerai avec un moldu. Mettrai au monde un bâtard qui jettera la honte sur toi et qui …

Un coup de poing frappa ma joue. Encore plus violement. Ma vision se voila de noir avant de revenir à la normale. Mon visage me brûla, je sentis le sang battre dans l'hématome qui se formait déjà sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux. Sa main sur mes poignets me serra encore plus fort, les tordant jusqu'à la limite de la rupture avant qu'il ne me projette au loin, me faisant glisser sur le parquet.

Allongée sur le sol, je portais mes mains douloureuses à mon cou. L'air arriva de nouveau normalement dans mes poumons, causant une brûlure salvatrice.

Ses pas résonnèrent autour de moi. Il se pencha, saisit à pleine main mes cheveux relevant ainsi mon visage au niveau du sien. Impassible, comme toujours.

Et puis il parla, avec cette voix au ton impersonnel.

-Fais ce que tu as dis. Tu en payeras les conséquences.

Il me lâcha avec dégoût et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

J'avais échoué et je savais dès à présent que je n'aurais plus le courage de le refaire. Drago le savait, sa menace n'en était pas une. Il s'était contrôlé, le temps que je vide mon sac. Rien ne changerait. Nous le savions tout les deux.

**.**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**.**

Après cet incident, la vie reprit son cours. Nous fîmes front contre la Gazette et l'attaquèrent en diffamation. Je ne vous précise pas que nous avons gagné le procès et obligé le journal à publier un démenti qui fit la première page.

Drago trouva un pied de nez qui sauva les apparences. Pour les sorties, il prétendit qu'elle était une amie de longue date, pour l'appartement, il fit savoir qu'il lui louait en toute légalité pour la modique somme de cent cinquante livres sterling par mois.

Laissez-moi vous dire que la plupart des sorciers ignoraient la valeur du taux de change entre les deux monnaies et croyaient que le montant du loyer était dans les normes. Mais soyons clair, un duplex de deux cent mètres carrés pour cent-cinquante livres sterling dans l'Hupper Street c'est une affaire en or. Tarif d'ami dirons-nous.

Et pour les bijoux, il laissa entendre qu'il voulait un avis féminin avant de les offrir à sa femme. C'est-à-dire moi. Je me retrouvais donc en possession d'une magnifique parure en diamant, collier, bracelet, sautoir, bague et cheville de pied, tous ornés de magnifiques petites pierres dix-huit carats.

Il me les offrit, une semaine après le scandale des photos et nous ne reparlâmes jamais de ce que j'appelais « l'incident suicidaire avorté ».

Je me résignais. Je n'étais rien. Je pouvais l'admettre et vivre avec. Cependant j'avais malgré tout une situation. Un toit sur ma tête et j'étais assise sur une fortune. L'argent ne fait certes pas le bonheur mais je ne voulais pas devenir moins que rien.

Les commérages perdurèrent.

Tous savaient que notre couple n'en était pas un mais personne n'osait le dire tout haut.

Je repris mes habitudes, voguant de soirées en galas et de thés en garden-party.

Lors de la soirée commémorative des cinq ans de la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui célébrée au Ministère, le gratin de la société se réunit. Il y avait les héros de l'Ordre du Phénix, les pontes du gouvernement, les résistants, les représentants de nombreuses associations et des organismes d'état.

La vie avait fait son œuvre. Pansy, était enceinte et arborait son gros ventre comme un trophée célébrant sa fertilité. J'avais ouï dire que Théodore avait lancé une procédure pour vérifier sa paternité. Il avait raison le pauvre, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que cet enfant ne soit pas de lui. Mais je doutais que s'il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas le père, il répudie publiquement cette garce pour tromperie. Il l'élèverait comme le sien aux yeux de tous et personne ne pouvait dire ce qui se passerait alors derrière les murs de son Manoir.

Milicent Zabini, anciennement Bullstrode gardait sur les hanches les vestiges des trente kilos pris lors de sa maternité. Et j'observais avec amusement, Blaise courir après tout ce qui avait une paire de seins. Il poussa même l'audace jusqu'à m'envoyer un clin d'œil alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi dans le but de me parler. Je l'arrêtais discrètement et lui glissait à l'oreille :

-Trop peu d'années sont passées depuis votre proposition indécente. Je la refuse Monsieur Zabini.

Il me sourit, amusé par mon anecdote.

-Bien. Alors je retenterais ma chance dans quelques années, me dit-il avant de se détourner pour jeter son dévolu sur une petite blonde qui passait par là.

J'attrapais au passage d'un serveur une coupe de champagne et feignait l'intérêt pour le discours soporifique et fastidieux d'Hermione Granger, devenue Weasley, peu de temps après mon propre mariage. Mon regard s'égarait sur la foule sans s'attarder sur quelque chose en particulier, alors que j'étais moi-même appuyée sur une colonne pour soulager mes pieds torturés par une paire d'escarpins dotés de talons audacieusement hauts.

Et puis je croisais des yeux verts émeraude que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je frissonnais quand il me sourit. Je renvoyais la politesse et le vit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il fixait un point derrière moi. J'allais me retourner quand une voix chaude s'éleva :

-Bonsoir Astoria.

Je fis volte-face et ne pu empêcher la surprise de transparaître sur mon visage.

-Marcus ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, lui dis-je en tendant la main sur laquelle il se pencha.

Contre toute attente j'appréciais le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

-Comment vas-ta femme ? Demandais-je poliment pour rompre son baisemain vraiment trop appuyé.

-Melody est enceinte mais elle se porte bien. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

J'écartais les bras et esquissais un sourire.

-Parfaitement bien. J'ai appris que tu avais quitté le pays.

Il sembla déstabilisé par ma question mais se reprit vite.

-Oui. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que notre mariage a fait scandale. Nos familles nous ont poussés à nous éloigner le temps que les journaux cessent leurs attaques. Nous sommes rentrés récemment pour que notre enfant puisse naître en Angleterre.

Je bus une gorgée de champagne. Et le laissait poursuivre.

-A ce propos Astoria. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir impliqué indirectement dans ce scandale, je …

-Marcus, le coupais-je doucement. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Je ne t'en veux pas et j'espère que …

-Lady Malfoy ?

Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à Harry Potter.

-Monsieur Potter, le saluais-je. Laissez-moi vous présenter Marcus Flint. Vous avez du vous connaître à Poudlard.

-En effet. Monsieur Flint était le capitaine de Serpentard.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard plein d'animosité, Marcus baissa les yeux le premier et se tourna vers moi.

-Ce fut un plaisir Astoria. Nous aurons certainement l'occasion de nous revoir prochainement.

Je hochais la tête pour le saluer et fut prise de court par le geste qu'il esquissa. Sa main caressa brièvement ma joue et il souffla pour moi seule dans le creux de mon cou.

-Tu es toujours aussi jolie.

Je rougis sous le compliment et le vit disparaître rapidement dans la foule. C'est le raclement de gorge de Monsieur Potter qui me ramena à la réalité. Je me tournais vers lui.

-Lady Malfoy, puis-je vous parler en privé s'il vous plaît ?

Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front et il fixait toujours l'endroit où Marcus avait disparut.

-Je vais prévenir mon mari que je m'absente et je …

-Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps. Venez.

Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique et il m'attrapa par le coude pour me guider à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Il ne me lâcha pas tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'à un bureau qu'il ouvrit d'un alohomora.

Il me laissa entrer la première et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Vous avez l'air tendu, nota-t-il.

-Absolument pas, répondis-je fermement.

Je n'aimais pas être seule avec un homme quel qu'il soit. J'étais stressée et j'avais peur de la réaction de Drago s'il venait à apprendre où et avec qui j'étais à cet instant même.

-Lady Malfoy, je voudrais savoir quelles sont les relations que vous entretenez avec Marcus Flint ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Est-ce que vous me posez cette question dans le cadre d'une enquête ?

-Oui et non.

-Soyez-plus clair je vous prie.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Si ce n'est pas officiel je ne répondrais à aucune question.

J'étais une Sang-Pur, Malfoy par-dessus le marché. Je me méfiais des Aurors. Ils pouvaient faire de moi une moins que rien s'ils venaient à fouiner un peu trop près de nous. J'avais un instinct de survie.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Il vous a bien formé.

Perspicace ce Potter. Je comprenais pourquoi mon mari ne l'aimait pas. Il était plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air et cachait bien son jeu.

-Oh non. Pas lui. Narcissa l'a fait.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, me répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. C'est une femme forte et vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre ces mots. Je décidais de le considérer comme un compliment. Narcissa lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Merci.

-Dîtes-moi Astoria … Je peux vous appelez Astoria ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Drago vous a-t-il déjà malmené ?

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi Monsieur Potter ?

-Harry.

-Répondez.

-Simple vérification d'hypothèse.

La moutarde me monta au nez et sans répondre je me dirigeais d'un pas vif vers la porte quand il me rattrapa par le bras. Je sursautais et l'instinct pris le pas sur la raison. Je levais un bras pour parer un hypothétique coup. Il recula brusquement et leva les mains pour me montrer qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal.

-Je suppose que ceci réponds à votre question, lâchais-je froidement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je me figeais instantanément sur le seuil. De furieuse contre moi-même je passais à terrorisée. Drago se tenait en face de moi. Appuyé avec nonchalance contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait sincère et se dirigea vers moi.

-Tu en as fini avec Monsieur Potter ? Me demanda-t-il.

Ma gorge se serra. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Je ne pu répondre et me contentais de glisser ma main glacée dans celle qu'il me tendit. Sans attendre il nous raccompagna dans le hall majestueux du Ministère et ignora Potter quand il l'interpella d'un « Malfoy ! » tonitruant.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette, lança distinctement un « Manoir Malfoy. Bibliothèque. » et me tira dans la cheminée. Avant que le tourbillon ne m'aspire je croisais le regard émeraude, profondément désolé.

Nous arrivâmes dans la bibliothèque. Il ne dit aucun mot. Ne lâcha pas ma main. Me forçant presque à courir derrière lui à travers les couloirs obscurs du Manoir. La bille remonta dans ma gorge quand il me traîna jusqu'à mes appartements. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Il était une bombe. Prête à exploser.

Il ouvrit les portes à la volée et me propulsa en avant dans la pièce. Je me rattrapais tant bien que mal sur la console circulaire où normalement je laissais mon courrier. Son corps plaqua le mien contre le bois et ses deux mains s'abattirent de part et d'autre de ma tête.

-Dis-moi Astoria … A quoi une jolie petite fille telle que toi peut-elle bien jouer ?

Sa voix me fit froid dans le dos. Sadique et cruelle.

-R… rien … Je

-Chhuuuuttt ma belle. Rien de ce que tu ne pourras dire ne te permettras de m'échapper.

-Drago … Je t'en prie … Je peux …

-Tout expliquer ? Oh mais que j'aime t'entendre supplier. Alors explique-moi pourquoi ma femme se fait toucher en public par son ex-fiancé ? Pourquoi dans la même soirée, elle commet l'erreur de se retrouver seule dans une pièce avec un homme ? Vas-y Astoria je t'écoute.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Je n'ai pas …

Une de ses mains quitta mon champ de vision et se plaqua sur l'arrière de ma cuisse. Remontant l'étoffe de soie sur mes reins, dévoilant mes sous-vêtements et mes bas. Je me crispais à son contact et tentais immédiatement de me débattre, ruant mon corps contre le sien.

Son rire bas me fit éclater en sanglots. Il s'amusait de ma détresse. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ma nuque, s'enfonçant dans ma chair douloureusement. Il se pencha encore plus et murmura à mon oreille :

-Je n'ai pas oublié tes menaces Astoria. Te compromettre avec un homme pour m'obliger à te répudier… Celle-ci est gravée dans ma mémoire et Merlin sait que je la rumine depuis quelques mois déjà.

-Non … Drago non … s'il te plaît … Ne fait pas ça !

-Oh mais si je vais le faire. Parce que le seul moyen de m'assurer que tu ne m'échappes pas c'est de te faire un enfant. Un enfant qui sera de moi. Et ce avant qu'un sorcier de bas étage tel que Flint ou Potter ne te mettes la main dessus. Et je vais m'assurer de concevoir ce soir même.

Le bout de sa baguette s'enfonça douloureusement dans le creux de mes reins, je fermais les yeux en entendant la formule redoutée franchir ses lèvres. Un éclair bleuté envahit la pièce. Il répéta une seconde fois le sort, sur lui cette fois. Il démultipliait les chances.

_Fertilis maxima_.

Une formule de magie noire, très connue dans notre milieu où les mariages arrangés étaient monnaies courantes. Je fermais les yeux espérant ainsi échapper à ce qui m'attendait. Mais je sentis ses mains déchirer ma robe, le craquement résonna comme un couperet à mes oreilles. Je n'y échapperais pas, je le savais. Mais pas comme ça. Pas dans la douleur.

-Drago, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça. Pas comme ça…

Ma voix était tremblante de larmes retenues

-Tu vas me faire un enfant ce soir. Je l'accepte mais s'il te plaît … Je ne veux pas … Pas dans les larmes … Pas sur une table … Pas comme une bête …

Ses mains stoppèrent leur cheminement au niveau de l'attache de mon soutien-gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je déglutis. La peur me serrait la gorge mais je tâchais de la refouler, pour que cette fois-ci ne soit pas comme notre première fois. Je ne voulais pas de sang, pas de violence, pas de bestialité.

-Fais … fais-moi l'amour… Comme … Comme aux autres femmes que tu vois… murmurais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Il rit.

-Oh non Astoria. Crois-moi tu ne veux pas que je te prenne comme les autres.

Je tremblais de peur. Maintenue de force sur cette table, ses mains sur moi me brûlaient de dégoût. Mais je devais le faire plier. Il avait décidé de procréer et rien ne l'arrêterait, ni les larmes, ni les cris. Mais je ne voulais que mon enfant soit conçu dans de telles conditions. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

Je forçais pour me retourner face à lui. Contre toute attente il me laissa faire. J'observais son visage qui semblait parfait à toute autre que moi, le détaillait pour la première fois, faisant appel à tout mon courage pour affronter ses yeux noirs.

-Je ne veux pas garder un mauvais souvenir de cette fois-ci… Si … une fois dans notre histoire tu devais faire preuve de douceur à mon égard je te supplie de le faire maintenant, murmurais-je.

J'ignore pourquoi mes paroles le fient fléchir. Peut-être que lui-même ne voulait pas de violence. Je ne sais pas. Mais je le vis fermer les yeux, inspirer profondément plusieurs fois et quand il me regarda ses yeux étaient redevenus gris.

-Merci, lui dis-je doucement.

Il me porta jusqu'au lit. Me déshabilla avec une certaine tendresse. Il allait lentement, effleura mon corps par petites caresses qui me firent frissonner de plaisir pour la première fois de ma vie. Ses mains me parcouraient et je m'autorisais à mon tour à découvrir son corps. Ce fut doux, lent, je pourrais dire sensuel.

Il me pénétra sans violence. Appréciant notre échange. Il bougea avec fluidité en moi, ne me causant aucun mal, aucune brûlure. Juste du plaisir. J'eu mon premier orgasme, qui me laissa épuisée et haletante. Puis deux. Et trois avant qu'il ne se laisse submerger à son tour.

Je n'avais jamais connu ça. Ne le connaîtrais certainement plus jamais, mais quand je m'endormis serrée dans ses bras et entourée de chaleur je pensais que c'était peut-être à cela que ressemblait le bonheur.

.

.

_**Alors ?**_

_**Bon je dois dire qu'après les premiers chapitres un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ne fait pas de mal ! **_

_**Vos impressions concernant le petit discours d'Astoria … Un poil de rébellion !**_

_**Je m'excuse s'il y avait encore des fautes …**_

_**Je vous souhaite un excellent week-end. RDV demain pour « Le poids de la vérité »**_

_**Place aux rar :**_

_**Lolapress :Merci. J'ai vraiment essayé de rendre cette vie crédible, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. **_

_**Lilou : Moi aussi j'adore haïr Drago ! Quel petit con arrogant ^^ mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

_**Aangel-21 : Merci pour ton soutien ! T'inquiète la vengeance d'Astoria sera terrible ^^**_

_**Crystallina : Merci pour ton message. Ca me touche. Merci merci merci ^^. Alors que penses-tu de la façon dont il a réagit ?Etait-ce crédible ? J'espère en tout cas que ça t'aura plu !**_

_**Marchlo :Oh … le cas Harry Potter … Et bien c'est un perso secondaire mais je l'aime beaucoup alors j'ai pas pu résister à le placer dans cette fiction. Et bien disons que ce cher Harry aura une fin en demi teinte … Pas totalement mauvaise. Je n'en dis pas plus mais ils vont tous en baver parce qu'Astoria n'est pas qu'une jolie chose… **_


	8. Le danger rôde

_**Bonjour à toutes …**_

_**Nous sommes le 21 Décembre 2012 … il est 10 heures 45 minutes et toujours pas d'Apocalypse en vue … ^^**_

_**C'est plutôt bon signe … Comme quoi on ne peut même plus faire confiance à un peuple ancestrale pour annoncer correctement la fin des Temps ^^**_

_**Trêve de plaisanteries, place à la lecture on se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

_**Ah oui, j'ai eu un problème de mise en page sur ce chapitre j'ignore si cela va passer sur FF donc si c'est la cas je vous prie de m'escuser…**_

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Je crois profondément que je ne suis pas fait pour comprendre les femmes. La mienne encore moins que les autres.

Après notre nuit de noce catastrophique pour elle. Je décidais de ne plus la toucher, la dotais généreusement pour qu'elle soit indépendante financièrement et la laissais vivre sa vie sans chercher à la contrôler.

J'ai plus donné à cette femme qu'à n'importe qu'elle autre.

Et pourtant à chaque fois que je la voyais, je la trouvais absente, vide … Comme morte à l'intérieur.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et ne le comprend toujours pas. N'importe quelle autre aurait été heureuse. Mais pas elle.

Je me soulageais avec d'autre femme. Pris une maîtresse régulière, l'installait dans le Londres Moldu. Il n'était pas dans mon intention de m'afficher ouvertement avec une autre que ma femme. Les régulières restent dans l'ombre, seules les officielles peuvent sortir au grand jour.

J'étais fou furieux quand la Gazette publia le dossier photos. J'avais été suivi à mon insu, me croyant à l'abri des journalistes. Erreur. Grosse erreur.

Il me fallait voir Astoria pour mettre en place un plan d'attaque. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle tenterait de mettre fin à ses jours pour cette broutille. Les femmes sont des êtres sensibles, tout le monde le dit. J'avais sous estimé l'effet qu'avait eu cette nouvelle.

La trouver baignant dans une marre de sang me fit peur. J'avais peur pour elle. Peur de la perdre. Parce qu'au fond de moi, elle fait partie de mon paysage. C'est un peu mon port d'attache. Une chose immuable qui m'accompagnera toute ma vie et à côté de qui je passerais l'éternité. Comme une vieille amie.

Je compris vite qu'elle me poussait à bout, se servant de ses connaissances concernant ma Marque pour me faire franchir la limite. Par Salazar, elle a bien faillit y arriver. Elle n'a eu la vie sauve que grâce à un sursaut de ma conscience que je croyais à jamais éteinte.

Je lui en veux de s'être servi de moi, d'avoir lancé toutes ces choses qui ne devraient pas sortir d'une aussi jolie bouche. Parce qu'elle m'a rendu faible. J'ignore comment et pourquoi mes ses mots m'ont atteints. Je les ai passés en boucle dans ma tête. Et j'en conçu un besoin de vengeance qui explosa quand je la trouvais au Ministère en compagnie de Potter.

Elle m'étonna encore plus en réussissant avec d'autres mots à faire reculer l'emprise de ma Marque. La nécessité de lui faire payer ses paroles dites des mois plus tôt se transforma en besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était, corps et âme à moi et à moi seul. Pas par la violence, par la quasi tendresse qu'elle seule avait réussit à faire remonter en moi.

Je lui fis l'amour cette nuit là. Et j'y réussis parce que je savais que je lui faisais un enfant. Dans un quoi de ma tête cette idée était fixe. Un enfant devait être synonyme de douceur. Je ne pourrais pas planter la graine dans la douleur et la violence. Je la féconderais dans le plaisir.

Et je pris du plaisir à la voir jouir. Moi qui étais égoïste avec les autres, je ne le fus pas avec elle. Et contre toute attente mon orgasme fut dévastateur.

Je n'étais pas apte à la rendre heureuse. Nous en étions conscients tous les deux mais je crois que cette trêve d'une nuit tissa quelque chose entre nous.

Je la laissais se caler contre moi et la regardais s'endormir. C'était une belle femme, elle avait mûri au cours de ses dernières années. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille que j'avais épousée mais belle et bien une femme. Elle avait réussit à combattre la peur que je lui inspirais, ce qu'elle avait été incapable de faire lors de notre nuit de noces.

Son contrôle sur elle-même influençait le mien. C'était grâce à elle que j'avais pu refouler l'influence de la magie noire.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Repensant à tous les évènements survenus depuis trois ans.

L'entretien que j'avais eu avec Potter n'avait jamais donné de suite. Aucune rumeur, pas même dans les clubs de gentlemen que je fréquentais assidûment. De nombreux marqués, dorénavant libres ou jamais inquiétés par les procès, auraient pu commettre ses deux crimes, mais parmi tous ceux que je fréquentais, aucuns ne semblaient avoir sombré dans la folie.

J'y avais rarement repensé depuis mais en voyant Flint tourner autour de ma femme, un sentiment d'insécurité me submergea. Renforcé par le fait que Potter avait cherché à questionner ma femme. Ce n'était pas sans raison, j'en étais certain.

Cet enfoiré ne perdait rien pour attendre. Par Morgane l'abruti avait incité ma femme à l'appeler par son prénom.

Un Auror tel que lui aurait du jeter un assurdiatio sur la porte, empêchant ainsi quiconque d'espionner sa conversation. Voulait-il que j'entende ? Que j'en déduise quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire pris par le secret professionnel ? Peut-être. Se posait-il des questions par rapport à la Marque et ses effets ? Certainement.

Je n'avais pas entendu le début de la conversation. Mais je l'avais vu se rapprocher d'Astoria dès que Flint l'avait abordé. Il me manquait des éléments.

Cependant par mesure de précaution, et après concertation avec mon père je renforçais les barrières de protections magiques autour du Manoir.

Après cette nuit en sa compagnie, nous nous éloignèrent de nouveau. Ne nous croisant que pour les repas familiaux et les sorties officielles pour lesquelles je requérais sa présence.

Je remarquais de plus en plus souvent son teint blafard, ses accès de fatigue, sa perte de poids et lui demandais si elle était malade.

Elle me répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif mais me signifia qu'elle prenait une potion. Je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention. Elle était souffrante mais se soignait. Ca me suffisait. Pour faire bonne mesure, je lui faisais livrer des fleurs.

Depuis qu'elle était installée dans les appartements du second étage, j'avais pris l'habitude de faire venir ma régulière, Tania, au Manoir de temps en temps. Le contrat étant qu'elle arrivait après le couché de ma femme et quittait les lieux avant le lever du jour. Aucuns risques ainsi qu'elles ne se croisent.

Un soir alors que baguette en main je lançais sur chacun de nous deux un sort de stérilisation, plusieurs coups discrets sur la porte se firent entendre. Peu habitué à être dérangé dans mes appartements, je quittai le corps nu et chaud qui se trémoussait pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'attrapais un peignoir et l'enfilait, fermais la porte communicante entre le chambre et le salon et allais ouvrir à mon visiteur … visiteuse en l'occurrence.

-Je peux te déranger quelques instants ? Demanda ma femme d'une petite voix.

Visiblement elle était impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais franchit ces portes et découvrait pour la première fois mes appartements privés.

J'ouvris le battant en grand pour la laisser passer et l'invitait d'un geste à s'asseoir avant d'en faire de même. Mal à l'aise tout les deux de se retrouver brusquement dans une intimité qui nous était très peu familière.

-Que voulais-tu ?

Je parlais doucement, enfin je l'espérais. Je ne voulais pas la braquer. Si elle était venue à moi, c'est que c'était important. Ses yeux jusqu'à maintenant rivés sur ses mains elle releva la tête :

-Je suis …

-Drago chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends !

La voix étouffée de Tania nous parvint et la fit se figer net. Son regard se tourna vers la porte close et devint indéchiffrable. Elle blêmit et conscient du froid glacial qui s'était installé soudainement je la laissais se lever et se diriger vers la sortie.

Au dernier moment, je la rappelais.

-Astoria ! Si tu as fait le déplacement jusqu'ici c'est pour une bonne raison. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Sur le seuil elle se retourna, des larmes pleins les yeux mais la voix étrangement forte.

-Je ne pensais pas t'annoncer ça entre deux portes avec ta maîtresse dans ma propre maison mais qu'y puis-je ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Je suis enceinte.

Elle fit volte-face et quitta mes appartements.

Je me figeais. Ma première pensée fut que ma femme avait véritablement grandi. La seconde fut que j'allais être père. Un inimaginable sentiment de fierté m'étreignit. Je m'engouffrais à sa suite dans le couloir et la rattrapais alors qu'elle commençait à descendre le grand escalier en marbre pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait contre moi. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe et je lui soufflais :

-Merci.

Elle me repoussa.

-Quelqu'un t'attends avec impatience il me semble, répondit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Je restais là, les bras ballants et esquissais un sourire. Malgré elle, par la force des choses et du temps elle était devenue une vrai Malfoy. Ma mère avait de la concurrence. Et maintenant qu'Astoria était enceinte, elle décuplerait son potentiel comme ma mère avant elle. Le fils qu'elle me donnerait serait sa raison de vivre, son bonheur, son rayon de soleil. Comme je l'avais été pour Narcissa.

Oh oui. Je l'avais bien choisit.

Je quittais à mon tour le palier et rejoignais ma partenaire. La tête ailleurs mais mon corps trahissait une certaine forme de joie.

Quand Astoria arriva à quatre mois de grossesse, il fallut annoncer la nouvelle à la société. Une soirée aurait été décalée pour fêter ce genre d'évènement. Ma mère et Astoria décidèrent de faire une garden-party, fin septembre dans l'immense véranda orientée plein sud. Ainsi quel que soit le temps, la réception n'en pâtirait pas. A la moindre averse, les convives pourraient apprécier la douce chaleur de la grande pièce lumineuse ouverte sur le parc verdoyant.

Et en effet, il faisait froid et brumeux ce jour là.

Je n'avais pas vu ma femme depuis plus de deux semaines et remarquais immédiatement sa perte de poids spectaculaire quand elle me rejoignit pour accueillir nos invités. Les joues creuses, les cernes noirâtre dissimulés sous du maquillage, une robe longue et large cachant son corps décharné.

Tout en passant de groupe en groupe je laissais mon regard s'égarer souvent sur elle. Assise avec les femmes autour d'un thé qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pour se réchauffer, elle souriait mais je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

En fin d'après-midi, je la vis se lever et s'excuser auprès des dames, les informant qu'elle allait se rafraîchir. Je lui laissais quelques minutes d'avance avant de la rejoindre. Je devais savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Je la trouvais appuyé contre le battant extérieur de la porte.

Blanche comme un linge, la respiration saccadée, une fine pellicule de sueur perlant à ses tempes, une main posée sur ses lèvres et les yeux fermés. Je m'approchais sans bruit et la fis sursauter quand j'effleurais sa joue d'un revers de main.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant de me souffler difficilement :

-Je vais bien … Juste … quelques nausées. Rien de grave.

Je ne la cru pas.

Sans répondre je passais un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos et fronçais les sourcils de la trouver si légère. Je la montais jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongeait dans son lit. Elle bondit presque immédiatement, se rua avec une vitesse exceptionnelle dans le cabinet d'aisance. Surpris je la suivis et l'observais vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Pendant de longues minutes son corps tressauta. Subit des hauts le cœur, toussa et cracha tout ce qu'il pouvait avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, plus livide que jamais et ne s'écroule sur le carrelage à bout de souffle et brûlante de fièvre.

Je la soulevais de nouveau et la replaçais sur le lit aussi doucement que possible. Ses paupières closes frémissaient et un nouveau hoquet qu'elle combattit la fit se relever à demi.

-Je vais prévenir un médicomage. Repose-toi. Je reviens.

Elle poussa un gémissement que je pris pour un assentiment et la quittais. Redescendant dans le jardin d'hiver pour excuser ma femme auprès des invités. Puis je gagnais mon bureau et me servit du réseau de cheminée pour contacter notre médicomage de famille. Le même depuis plus de trente ans. Il apparut quelques secondes plus tard et je le guidais jusqu'à ma femme. J'attendis dans le salon attenant à la chambre qu'il revienne me donner des nouvelles.

Quand enfin il sortit, un pli soucieux sur le visage, je sus que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Il enleva ses lunettes et les essuya avant de me répondre mettant le peu de patience que j'avais à rude épreuve.

-Monsieur Malfoy je crains que mes conclusions ne soient pas optimistes. Avez-vous pratiquez le sortilège « Fertilis Maxima » pour concevoir cet enfant ? Je sais que c'est une pratique courante dans certains milieux.

-En effet. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Ce sort à des conséquences Monsieur Malfoy. C'est de la magie noire et la nature n'aime pas beaucoup que la magie interfère dans son processus…

-Abrégez voulez-vous, m'impatientais-je. Quelles conséquences ?

-Le fœtus est très fort. A tel point que le corps de votre femme le combat. Les nausées et la perte de poids font qu'elle s'affaiblit dans le but de provoquer une fausse-couche.

Je dû blêmir parce qu'il enchaîna rapidement :

-Votre femme ne provoque pas ceci de manière consciente, c'est la nature qui se charge de remettre les choses à la normale. Son corps fait tout pour expulser le fœtus. Elle a déjà des contractions, ce qui ne devrait absolument pas être le cas à dix-sept semaines, sa tension artérielle atteint des sommets. Je crains qu'elle ne puisse pas mener à bien cette grossesse. Et si par un miracle, elle y parvenait, la délivrance pourrait lui être fatale.

-Lui avez-vous expliqué ceci ?

-Non, je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Le moindre effort pourrait déclencher une fausse-couche, il faut absolument qu'elle se nourrisse. Elle doit reprendre un maximum de poids. J'ai laissé dans sa chambre, une prescription avec plusieurs potions. On doit réussir à réguler sa tension, c'est très mauvais pour le bébé qu'elle soit si haute.

J'étais abasourdi par le diagnostic que me présentait le médicomage. C'était bien plus grave que ce que j'avais imaginé.

-Combien de chances a-t-elle de s'en sortir sans dommage ?

-Elle seule. 25%. Le bébé peut-être 50% mais pas plus. Je conseille fortement à votre femme de limiter ses déplacements. Le transplanage lui est formellement interdit sous peine de décollement du placenta. Le réseau de cheminette est également proscrit si elle l'utilise seule, mais accompagnée le risque est moindre surtout si on la porte.

-Entendu.

-Il serait préférable qu'elle ne reste pas seule. Il est possible qu'à tout moment une hémorragie puisse se déclencher.

Je le vit fouiller dans sa sacoche en cuir et en ressortir plusieurs fioles d'une même couleur.

-Faîtes lui boire une gorgée de cette potion toutes les heures si elle venait à perdre du sang.

-Très bien, dis-je en les attrapant. Autre chose ?

-Non c'est tout, il hésita puis reprit. Monsieur Malfoy, je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste mais je crois que vous devriez vous préparer au pire. Cette grossesse pourrait très mal se finir.

Je hochais la tête et le raccompagnait jusqu'à une cheminée.

Les mois suivant furent étouffants. Tout le monde au Manoir, vivait au rythme d'Astoria. Ma mère ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et l'occupait en préparant l'arrivée du bébé. Je n'avais pas informé ma femme des conséquences du sort sur sa santé. Elle était déjà malade, aucune utilité de rajouter de l'inquiétude à la situation déjà tendue.

Elles choisirent les couleurs de la nursery qui fut aménagée dans la pièce attenante aux appartements de ma femme. Une communication fut installée entre les deux pour permettre à Astoria, quand l'enfant serait là de s'en occuper. Je déménageais mes propres appartements au deuxième étage qui s'organisait dorénavant ainsi.

Chambre du bébé. Appartements d'Astoria. Et enfin au bout du couloir les miens.

A la moindre alerte de nuit, je pouvais venir rapidement. Permettant ainsi à ma mère de se reposer pour être plus efficace de jour. Si Astoria remarqua qu'elle faisait l'objet d'une surveillance accrue, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Je suppose qu'elle savait le bébé et peut-être elle-même en danger.

Nous ne laissâmes pas filtrer les problèmes de santé d'Astoria d'un commun accord. Elle me fit part qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas des visites hypocrites des femmes du monde qui la fatiguerait plus qu'autre chose. Je ne pu que me ranger à son avis.

Je sortais donc seul.

Et lors d'une soirée caritative au profit de l'orphelinat géré par Sainte-Mangouste, Potter vint me trouver.

-Alors Malfoy je vois que ta femme n'est pas présente.

Je me décalais dans l'ombre, le forçant à sa rapprocher de moi pour entendre ma réponse. Il marcha les deux pieds dans le piège. J'attrapais son col et le plaquais contre le mur.

-Ne t'avise pas de parler de ma femme si tu ne veux pas que j'aille tourner autour de la tienne. Tu n'as pas honte Potter ? Tu la laisses toute seule gérer tes trois gamins pendant que toi tu sors et tu profites de la vie. Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie de savoir que ta grande amie Granger est plus que cela en réalité. Je me trompe Potter ?

Je vis avec délectation son visage blêmir devant mes yeux. Je le relâchais et pris le temps de lisser sa chemise, tout en parlant calmement :

-Ne me cherches pas de noise Potter c'est pas le moment.

-Je vois ça. Ta Marque tu titillerais-t-elle ?

-Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre. Est-ce Granger qui a trouvé ?

Il ne dit rien, et un nouveau sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Quelle question ? Repris-je. Ca a toujours été elle le cerveau du Trio. Dommage qu'elle soit mariée à une belette et toi à l'autre vous auriez fait un super couple tous les deux.

-Ta gueule Malfoy. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes problèmes personnels et surtout pas avec toi.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

-Tu te souviens des deux photos que tu as vues il y a quelques années ?

-Bien sûr, lui dis-je immédiatement intéressé.

-J'ai du nouveau.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Flint pourrait être mêlé de prêt ou de loin à ces deux meurtres. J'ai contacté le BCA de Berlin où lui et sa femme se sont installés après le scandale de leur mariage. Quatre meurtres présentant les mêmes similitudes, cependant un élément m'a permis de faire un lien mais malheureusement je n'ai que des preuves indirectes. Rien de formel.

-Crache le morceau Potter.

-J'attends les dossiers en provenance de Berlin mais si ce que je crois est juste, il faut que tu protèges ta femme.

-Qu'a-t-elle à voir la dedans ?

-C'est son ex-fiancé. Il l'a côtoyé pendant plusieurs semaines, est-ce que sa Marque aurait-pu développer un sentiment … d'appartenance vis-à-vis d'elle ?

Mon cerveau développait déjà toutes sortes de théories, rejetant et analysant au fur et à mesure qu'elle me venait. Je finis par lâcher le morceau, quand je compris qu'il était certainement sur la bonne voie.

-Oui ça aurait pu être suffisant.

-Les six femmes tuées, ont été violées et battues à mort. J'attends leurs phots mais pour les deux meurtres de Londres, je trouve qu'elles ressemblaient beaucoup à Astoria. Brune, taille moyenne, yeux verts. Moldues. C'est ça qui me pose un problème.

-Si c'est lui, il sait qu'il ne peut pas attaquer des sorcières au risque de se faire démasquer rapidement.

-Tu as probablement raison. Ou alors il s'exerçait sur elle. Mettait au point son plan pour atteindre Astoria. Elles n'étaient peut-être que des esquisses.

-Putain Potter ! Tu entends ce que tu me dis ? Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? Que fait ton putain de BCA ?

-L'affaire a été classée sans suite, deux ans après les meurtres. Cette affaire m'a parut étrange dès le départ sans que je ne réussisse à savoir pourquoi. Je ne fais qu'émettre des idées invérifiables en l'état actuel des choses. On m'envoi les dossiers de Berlin parce que je m'appelle Potter. Simple faveur. Rien n'est officiel. Tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'élément nouveau impossible de rouvrir l'affaire. Je voulais juste te prévenir.

-Pourquoi ? Toi et moi on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit …

-Malfoy, me coupa-t-il. Change de disque tu veux, on a grandi. Et je ne veux pas risquer la vie d'une femme, enceinte de surcroît.

Il me quitta sur ses mots.

Et moi, je mis en marche un plan de bataille.

.

.

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui j'attends vos avis ^^ !**_

_**Sinon Joyeux Noël à toutes, rdv vendredi prochain.**_

_**RAR'S :**_

_**Crystallina : Merci de ton message ^^ Tu es la seule à avoir deviné la conception du futur Scorpius ! Well done ^^ !**_

_**Aangel-21 : Merci pour ton commentaire, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^ **_


	9. Le danger s'approche

_**Bonjour à toutes ^^ !**_

_**Je poste un chapitre en vitesse … Je pars en vacances demain pour une semaine donc pas d'up vendredi prochain ( à moins qu'il y ai une connexion sur place ). Bonne année en avance ^^ !**_

_**Ah oui dernière chose … presque 500 passages sur le dernier chapitre pour 3 reviews … Je vous laisse faire le calcul … Je vous laisse imaginer ma déception en voyant que je suis lue mais que je n'ai pratiquement aucun retour … **_

**.**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**.**

Mon début de grossesse se passa très mal.

Nausées, contractions, chute de tension, perte de poids, mal de dos, tiraillements dans les seins et dans les reins.

J'étais mal.

Les trois premiers mois furent terribles. Rien de ce que j'avalais ne restait dans mon estomac. Causant des brûlures dans mon œsophage. Certains jours les vomissements étaient tels que je recrachais même du sang à cause des acides gastriques.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et pourtant j'étais exténuée. Je ne pouvais pas prendre trop de potion pour le sommeil car nocive à haute dose pour le bébé. Les cernes plombaient mes traits, les rendant disgracieux.

Je commençais même à perdre mes cheveux par manque de nourriture.

Ma magie s'épuisait et l'utiliser me demandait trop de force.

Je passais mes journées dans ma chambre, allongée pour me préserver.

Narcissa veillait sur moi avec beaucoup d'affection. Et les visites régulières du médicomage de famille me rassuraient. Il m'auscultait sous toutes les coutures et m'informait qu'il me fallait encore du repos.

On me cachait la réalité. Mon corps s'affaiblissait, mes reins faisaient mal leur travail, mes urines se teintaient d'une couleur brune totalement anormale, je perdais parfois du sang après des contractions plus violentes que les autres.

Ma raison me poussa à savoir et _Grandeurs et Décadences de la Magie Noire_ m'apporta les réponses que je cherchais. Le sort que Drago avait lancé n'était pas sans conséquences.

Mais je tins bon.

Il le fallait. Pour le bébé. Pour ce petit être que je ne connaissais pas mais qui éclairait déjà ma vie. A chaque fois que je le sentais bouger en moi, il me rappelait que je devais être forte. Je l'aimais plus que tout.

Je voulais le meilleur pour lui. Entre deux siestes obligatoires, j'écumais les catalogues, dessinait les plans d'aménagement de la nursery.

Je prévoyais une grande pièce lumineuse et chaleureuse dotée d'un fauteuil à bascule capitonné de velours crème pour les biberons. Au sol je voulais des tapis d'éveil, des peluches, des jouets, musicaux, en bois, magiques, évolutifs, ludiques … Dans une seconde pièce je visualisais la chambre, avec un grand berceau de bois, des tapis moelleux au sol sur lesquels marcher pied nus serait un bonheur. Adjacent à la chambre, je voulais une salle d'eau avec la table à langer et le nécessaire à toilette.

L'organisation de l'espace dédié à mon fils, oui un fils j'en étais sûre. Jamais au cours des siècles une épouse Malfoy n'avait donné naissance à une fille. Je ne serais pas la première à briser cette règle immuable. J'étais persuadée que mon mari avait une potion, un sort ou n'importe quoi susceptible de s'assurer que l'enfant serait un mâle.

Donc l'organisation de cet espace occupait mes journées et me remplissait de bonheur. Body, pyjamas, layette, marque de couche, manuel d'éducation, produits de toilette. Je prenais tout, en double, en triple, dépassant allègrement ma pension. Mais jamais Drago ne refusa quoi que ce soit pour l'enfant.

Il ne s'intéressait pas à ces choses mais ne rechignait pas à payer.

Il ne cessa de m'étonner tout au long de ma grossesse. Il était plus présent, s'installant même dans les appartements jouxtant les miens, passait tous les soirs pour s'enquérir de ma santé et constater les dépenses folles que je faisais sans sourciller.

Alors que j'entrais dans mon cinquième mois de grossesse, les nausées commencèrent à s'espacer, à devenir moins violentes, moins douloureuses aussi. Je repris du poids. Mon ventre se gonflait à vue d'œil et parfois lors d'un coup de pied un plus brusque que les autres, il se déformait pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Par contre moi qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de poitrine, je vivais assez mal d'être embarrasser par des seins gonflés et sensibles. Les soutiens-gorges m'étaient insupportable, me serraient de toutes parts et ne me sentait bien que lorsque je n'en portais pas. Les longues douches chaudes me soulageait et me détendaient à tel point que j'en prenais parfois jusqu'à une dizaine par jour.

Cependant malgré toutes les joies que m'apportaient cette future maternité, je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit entre les murs du Manoir. Je voulais sortir, prendre l'air, allez choisir des tenues pour mon fils sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quand je fis par de mon projet à mon mari lors d'une de nos conversations polies sur la pluie et le beau temps. Il refusa net et resta inflexible, sous prétexte que ma santé était fragile.

C'était vrai. En partie. Parce que j'allais mieux de jour en jour et que j'étais persuadée qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'avais senti quelques temps auparavant une brusque poussée magique ébranler les fondations du Manoir. Les barrières avaient été relevés et j'ignorais pourquoi. Mais ceci combiné à cela me rendait certaine que quelque chose se tramait et qu'on me laissait volontairement dans l'ignorance.

Peu de temps après ce refus dithyrambique, je reçus un énorme bouquet qui me fit frissonner quand pour tuer le temps je cherchais la signification des fleurs le composant.

Au centre les fleurs de châtaigner démontraient de la luxure mais elles étaient couplées à des cigües qui symbolisaient la mort. Les digitales rouges qui s'étalaient en corolle autour de ce premier cercle blanc marquaient un désir charnel, elles étaient associées à plusieurs nielles renforçant l'invitation à la luxure. Piqué en quinconce dans la composition, les yuccas dans leur signification première voulait dire « jusqu'à la mort ». Enfin des fougères maintenaient l'ensemble serré et étaient un marqueur de fascination.

Le travail était magnifique, le rouge et le blanc s'harmonisait parfaitement et la carte qui l'accompagnait était on ne peut plus sympathique.

_J'ai appris tes soucis de santé. En espérant que ces quelques fleurs t'aident à la recouvrer. Amicalement. MF._

MF ? Je cherchais quelques secondes avant d'en déduire que cette gentille attention venait de Marcus et qu'un homme tel que lui ne pouvait pas connaître le langage des fleurs. Un simple hasard de composition.

J'oubliais vite ce petit incident quand arrivée à mon sixième mois de grossesse, les sautes d'humeurs et les envies en tout genre me submergèrent.

Sans raison aucune, il m'arrivait de fondre en larmes. Mes pensées s'orientaient de plus en plus sur l'arrivée du bébé. Quel genre de père serait Drago ? Serait-il violent ? L'aimerait-il ? Quel serait mon rôle ? Pourrais-je m'interposer entre eux le moment venu ? Aurais-je assez de poids pour faire valoir mes idées éducatives ? Serais-je une mère aimante ? Saurais-je l'être ? Lui donnerais-je assez d'attention ? L'étoufferais-je d'amour maternel ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse et qui me causait des bouffées d'angoisse et des crises de paniques de plus en plus fréquentes.

Et puis parfois j'étais optimiste. Je serais la meilleure maman. Prendrais à tout jamais soin de lui. Saurais me battre et recevoir des coups pour lui. L'aimerais de toute mon âme. Le soutiendrais dans ce qu'il entreprendrait. L'éduquerais dans le respect des femmes et dans le bonheur. Drago changerait avec l'arrivée d'un enfant. Serait un père formidable.

Et ces certitudes s'évaporaient aussitôt pour laisser place à une nouvelle série de question.

La joie des hormones.

Au milieu de tout ça, je me réalimentais presque normalement et ressentais des envies.

Une nuit, je fus réveillée par un besoin urgent de fromage blanc et de glaçons. Je pouvais presque imaginer la glace se briser sous mes dents, salivant d'avance de sentir leur froideur croquante dans ma bouche mélangé à la douceur de la crème laitière.

Je repoussais rapidement les draps, enfilais une robe de chambre et serrais la ceinture sous ma poitrine pour maintenir les pans fermés. Je tâchais de maîtriser mon impatience, le trajet jusqu'aux cuisines était long et je restais prudente. Descendre les escaliers avec un gros ventre n'était pas une chose aisée. Et je me déplaçais avec lenteur prenant toutes les précautions pour éviter la chute.

J'atteignais le rez-de-chaussée quand les grandes portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent laissant pénétrer un courant d'air glacé. A la lueur des quelques bougies allumées, je vis entrer une femme magnifique. Grande, blonde, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon sophistiqué, parfaitement maquillée, moulée dans une robe haute-couture bleu azur dotée d'un décolletée vertigineux et révélant des jambes bronzées perchées sur des talons à lanières noirs.

Elle tourna sur elle-même en riant et me tourna le dos, tirant par le col mon mari pour l'embrasser sauvagement dans le cou. Lui comme à son habitude était tiré à quatre épingles. Deux personnes parfaites pour former un couple parfait.

Je me sentis laide, grosse, délaissée, empâtée. Engoncée dans une robe de chambre en velours, des mules de cuir au pied, les cheveux tressés. Je faisais pâle figure à côté de la beauté qui s'accrochait à mon mari.

Il releva les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Son regard noir se fit instantanément gris et il attrapa les mains baladeuses pour empêcher qu'elle le déshabille devant moi.

Je me trouvais cruche. Incapable de bouger de ce foutu escalier en marbre, restant là à les regarder comme la ratée que j'étais. Tout juste bonne à porter son héritier. Il m'avait épousé pour mon sang, mes origines et mon ventre fécond.

La femme se retourna et me détailla de la tête au pied de son regard bleu si bien assortie à sa toilette. La suffisance s'installait petit à petit sur son visage à mesure qu'elle notait l'allure que j'avais. La honte me submergea de plein fouet.

Avant de me rendre encore plus ridicule et de laisser les larmes couler, je fis volte-face avec autant de désinvolture que je pouvais et remontais tranquillement les escaliers ne m'autorisant à pleurer qu'une fois à l'abri de mes couvertures.

Je me rendais compte que toute la pseudo-gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve à mon égard au cours des derniers mois n'avait pour seul but de s'assurer que je porterais jusqu'à terme. Que ma mauvaise santé ne perturberait pas le bon développement du bébé.

J'avais crû qu'un semblant de relation, presque amicale pourrait se nouer avec cette grossesse. J'avais voulut y croire. Mais j'avais faux. Une fois de plus ma naïveté m'avait fait croire au prince charmant, et maintenant la découverte de la réalité était amère.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Au matin, je tâchais de dissimuler les dégâts.

Douche, anticernes et fond de teint sauvèrent les apparences. Je quittais la salle de bains et passais un pantalon de grossesse en coton gris sans couture, peu élégant mais confortable, ainsi qu'un corsage crème à manches longues et remontais mes cheveux à l'aide d'une pique en bois sculptée. J'allais ranger quelques affaires qui traînaient de ci de là dans ma chambre quand j'entendis du bruit dans mon salon.

Narcissa et Lucius étaient à Bath pour prendre les eaux et Drago étant rentré tardivement en galante compagnie. Personne n'était censé se trouver dans mes appartements. Et si un elfe été apparut j'aurais entendu le « crac » distinctif de leurs entrées.

Intriguée, j'attrapais ma baguette et m'approchait de la porte communicante pour coller mon oreille au battant de bois. Froissement de tissu, craquement de cuir provenant de mon canapé, bruit mat de quelque chose tombant sur le sol, un soupir, nouveau craquement de cuir et … quelqu'un feuilletait les magazines se trouvant sur ma table basse.

Mon regard se tourna vers l'horloge. 9h45. Impossible que ce soit Drago. Il ne serait pas réveillé avant midi. Serait-ce possible que … ?

J'ouvris brusquement la battant et restait muette de stupéfaction.

La blonde de la veille était affalée dans mon canapé, ses pieds sur la table basse, ses chaussures sur le sol, un magazine de puériculture dans les mains. L'air parfaitement détendue.

-Que fais-une putain ici ? Attaquais-je d'entrée en la voyant me dévisager.

Elle se tourna, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé et me lança en souriant :

-La putain sors du lit de ton mari et en redemandes.

-Sortez d'ici ! Intimais-je en désignant la porte d'un mouvement de bras sec.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.

-Je venais juste faire le tour du propriétaire.

Elle quitta le canapé et arpenta la pièce.

-Je vais devoir refaire toute la décoration. C'est vraiment … détestable toutes ces couleurs crèmes… Ecœurant.

Je vis rouge instantanément. Je me taisais pour ses conquêtes mais celle-là dépassait les bornes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous devrez refaire la pièce ? Demandais-je sarcastiquement.

-Mais enfin chérie, il est évident que vu ton état et sachant tout ce qui se raconte dans notre milieu tu n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre. Je me positionne sur la liste des prétendantes à la place qui sera libre dans peu de temps…

Je pointais ma baguette sous sa gorge et l'enfonçais.

-Tu viens chez moi non armée ? Tu es plus idiote que je croyais … chérie. Pour ta gouverne, sache que de nombreuses maîtresses ont défilés entre ses murs, pas une n'est restée, mais moi je suis toujours en place et je porte un héritier. J'ignore ce qui te fais dire que ma place va se libérer mais une chose est sûre, la tienne à l'instant où tu as franchit cette porte est devenue vacante.

-Lance-moi un sort si tu l'oses ! Je n'attends que ça. Je pourrais porter plainte contre toi et provoquerais un scandale qui …

J'éclatais de rire sous son nez.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te lancer un sort. Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à cela. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Demain une autre sera à ta place et toi tu serras sous les ponts pour ce que tu viens de faire. Parce que chérie s'il y a une chose que les maîtresses de mon mari ont interdiction de faire, c'est bien de pénétrer ici.

Je baissais ma baguette et lui désignait de nouveau la porte.

-Quitte ces murs avant le réveil de Drago. Et vends tout ce qu'il t'a offert. Tu vas avoir besoin de liquide pour payer ton erreur.

Elle me lança un regard dédaigneux et tourna les talons.

Je m'effondrais dans le canapé épuisée par ce combat dont je me serrais bien passé. J'appelais un elfe, renonçant à descendre dans la salle à manger pour ne pas la croiser de nouveau. Puis je passais les heures suivantes à ruminer ma vengeance.

A midi trente je descendis dans le salon. Drago y était, dégustant son premier café de la journée, les yeux rivés sur la Gazette.

Je me servis une assiette d'entrée au buffet, m'assis non loin de lui et attaquais de front.

-Ta maîtresse est venue me voir ce matin, dis-je sur le ton de la conversation les yeux rivés sur le contenu de mon assiette que je m'appliquais à couper en petits morceaux.

Je mangeais une bouchée et poursuivis :

-Installée dans mon canapé, les pieds sur la table et un magazine dans les mains. C'est une femme charmante, pas hautaine pour trois noises …

Je mangeais une nouvelle fois.

-Dotée d'un certain esprit et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve …

-Quel est le but de ceci ? Me coupa-t-il en reposant avec agacement son journal sur le coin de la table.

Calmement je posais mes couverts de part et d'autres de mon assiette et dardais sur lui un regard brillant de colère.

-Je ne veux plus jamais voir une de tes putains chez moi ! Je me contre fiche que tu baises la moitié des femmes d'Angleterre tant qu'elles ne viennent pas me jeter à la figure que je suis à deux doigts de la mort et qu'une liste de prétendantes longue comme mon bras attend de me voir dans la tombe avec une joie non dissimulée.

Il blêmit. J'en profitais pour aligner mes cartouches.

-Je refuse que notre enfant croise ces femmes. Fait ce que tu veux, mais fais le hors de ces murs ! La prochaine que j'en croise une ici, je lui enfonce ma baguette dans la gorge. Et peu m'importe qu'elle me traîne en justice !

Je quittais la table sur ses mots. Il ne me retint pas. Le message était passé.

**.**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**.**

Mon septième mois de grossesse était bien entamé. Je n'avais pas revu une seule des ces putains et j'avais grandement appréciée l'article de la Gazette, racontant que la top-modèle, Katrina Machinchose avait été licenciée par son agence suite à une faute professionnelle révélée par Drago Malfoy.

Comme je l'avais prévu, elle était partie et moi j'étais toujours là.

J'avais reçu une invitation quelques semaines auparavant pour l'anniversaire de mariage de Pansy et Théodore. Sept ans de dur labeur pour le mari, pensais-je en moi-même. Drago devinant mon manque de vie sociale et voyant ma santé s'améliorer m'autorisa à m'y rendre avec lui avec réticences. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer :

-Dis-le si tu as besoin de mon absence pour conquérir une nouvelle paire de sein.

Il se retint de répondre mais son regard noir m'en dit long sur ce qu'il pensait. Fière de ma réplique piquante, je plongeais avec allégresse dans le choix d'une robe de soirée. Je jetais mon dévolu, sur une étoffe longue et fluide, en soie couleur pêche tombant en cascade autour de mes chevilles, j'aimais le léger décolleté et les fines bretelles de dentelle. Je jetais une illusion sur des ballerines confortables pour les faire apparaître aux yeux de tous comme étant des escarpins ouvert, dévoilant mes orteils vernis de la même couleur que ma robe.

J'optais pour une tresse lâche retombant sur ma poitrine, un maquillage léger et le sautoir en diamant offert par mon mari après l'affaire des photos.

Je me trouvais jolie, épanouie par la grossesse. Mon ventre se voyait, et sa rondeur était mise en avant par un lien de soie noir noué sous mes seins.

Drago en me voyant le gratifia d'un sourire et m'étonna en me soufflant à l'oreille :

-Tu es magnifique.

Comme d'habitude pour ce genre de soirée, nous nous séparâmes rapidement après notre arrivée. Drago rejoignant son cercle d'amis alors que je rejoignais les femmes. On me noya sous les compliments plus ou moins sincères, les demandes concernant nos choix de prénom que j'esquivais, les diverses questions insidieuses concernant mon retrait de la société suite à l'annonce de ma grossesse. Je répondais par des demies vérités, beaucoup de mensonges et vit avec soulagement arriver le repas.

A mon grand étonnement je me retrouvais placé à côté de Drago mais je compris vite que Pansy n'avait pas fait ça par hasard. Cette garce était maligne. En face de mon mari se trouvait une plantureuse rousse aux yeux verts dotés d'attributs que je jugeais alléchants. Alors imaginez ce qu'un homme en penserait.

J'observais avec dédain cette poule de luxe aguicher ouvertement tous les hommes présents à la table et jeter des regards incendiaires à Drago. Dès que la bienséance me le permis je quittais la table, croisant au passage le regard triomphant de Pansy et me réfugiais au fond de la salle de bal. Dans la légère pénombre qui m'entourait, assise sur une chaise colée au mur, j'observais mon monde avec lassitude. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et l'envie de ma retrouver dans mon lit se faisait prégnante.

Un peu étourdie par tous les parfums ambiants qui me donnaient la nausée, je me dirigeais vers le balcon. Prendre l'air me ferais le plus grand bien. Je respirais profondément, luttant contre les hauts le cœur sans me rendre compte d'une présence derrière moi.

C'est quand un corps puissant me plaqua contre la balustrade en pierre que je me sus prise au piège. Deux mains m'entourèrent et se plaquèrent sur mon ventre. Ce n'était pas Drago. J'allais crier quand une des mains remonta vivement pour s'écraser sur mes lèvres transformant mon hurlement en simple gémissement.

Un souffle brûlant dans le creux de mon cou décupla ma panique, des lèvres se posèrent sur ma peau et j'entendis quelqu'un respirer profondément mon odeur. Je me débattis mais la peur que l'on fasse du mal au bébé limitait mes mouvements. Et aussi soudainement que l'inconnu m'avait attaqué je me retrouvais libre.

Sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, je me retournais mais ne vit personne sauf Blaise qui franchit le seuil de la baie vitrée.

-Ah ! Astoria te voilà. Rentre, Drago serait furieux de te voir dehors.

J'attrapais sa main et murmurais :

-Ne me laisse pas seule.

-Tout va bien ?

-Conduis-moi à Drago, suppliais-je.

Intrigué il fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta sans poser de question. Dès que j'aperçus mon mari je le rejoignais et agrippais sa main faisant mon possible pour ne rien laisser paraître en public de mon état de panique. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas car quand je lui demander de rentrer il accepta.

Une fois au Manoir, j'éclatais en sanglot dans ses bras. La peur que j'avais éprouvée remontait de manière incontrôlable. Peu habitué à me voir dans un tel état, il chercha à savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Mon récit fut entrecoupé de reniflements et de larmes mais j'essayais d'être aussi précise que possible.

Il ne dit rien.

Mais me rassura. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il me porta jusqu'à mes appartements, me mit au lit avec douceur, me répéta qu'ici j'étais en sécurité et qu'il trouverait le fou qui avait osé poser la main sur moi. Il me fit avaler une potion calmante et finit par m'ordonner de dormir.

Je l'observais quitter la pièce, quand il se figea en voyant le bouquet offert par Marcus Flint plusieurs semaines auparavant. J'aimais ce bouquet ensorcelé qui ne fanait jamais, je ne l'avais donc pas jeté.

-Qui t'as offert ces fleurs ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Marcus, répondis-je d'une voix endormie.

-A quelle occasion ?

-Pour me souhaiter un bon rétablissement… La carte est dans mon secrétaire, répondis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il récupéra le petit courrier et sur le seuil se retourna :

-Je suis content que tu sois venue me trouver Astoria. Quel que soit cet homme il payera, m'assura-t-il.

-Je te crois. J'ai confiance en toi pour ces choses là.

Il me sourit.

-Dors. Tu en as besoin.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et fermais les paupières retrouvant en quelques minutes les bras de Morphée.

**.**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**.**

Ce sont des caresses dans mes cheveux et un murmure qui me tirèrent de mon sommeil.

J'ouvris les yeux, découvrant les rayons de lune qui pénétraient dans ma chambre à travers la grande baie vitrée, baignant la pièce d'une lueur morbide qui me fit frissonner. Je guettais le moindre bruit mais ne détectait rien d'anormal. Convaincue que j'avais rêvé, je me tournais et m'installais aussi confortablement que possible sur le flanc en relevant les jambes contre mon ventre rond.

En chemin, je buttais sur un obstacle et me figeais.

Mon cœur cessa de battre une seconde avant de repartir à tout rompre.

Une respiration lourde résonnait dans le silence de la nuit.

Mon sang battit à mes oreilles.

Il y avait un poids sur mon matelas.

-Réveille-toi petite Astoria …

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et hurlais de toutes mes forces.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui … Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire …**_

_**Merci à Marchlo, Aangel-21 pour leur soutien sans faille ^^ et merci à Rose-Eliade pour son petit commentaire.**_

_**Je vous prie de m'excuser s'il restait des fautes.**_

_**A dans quinze jours ^^**_

_**Amicalement VC.**_


	10. Le danger frappe

_**Bonjour à toutes et bienvenue à bord du vol 747 de la compagnie Malfoy Airlines ^^ !**_

_**Attachez-vos ceintures le voyage risque d'être mouvementé ! Au programme cette semaine … Une attaque, un cadavre et une naissance !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's !**_

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Précédemment : Le couple Mafloy se rend chez les Nott pour leur anniversaire de mariage, Astoria est malmenée sur le balcon par un inconnu …_

_._

_._

Je couchais Astoria dans son lit avec le plus grand soin.

Son ventre gros de sept mois était magnifique. Je la trouvais désirable, je voulais la prendre avec douceur, promener mes mains sur son corps rendu voluptueux par la grossesse. Ses seins pleins et lourds m'attiraient mais je ne posais pas la main sur elle.

Moi Drago Malfoy, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur. Peur de moi. Peur de ne pas me contrôler, de faire du mal à elle et au bébé.

Alors je me contentais de la regarder de loin et de me branler dans la douche en pensant à ses courbes. Je me perdais entre les cuisses de jeunes femmes insipides et n'y trouvais pas ce que je cherchais.

Je réussis à contenir ma rage pendant qu'elle me racontait ce qui lui était arrivé sur le balcon des Nott. Ma Marque me brûla comme jamais pendant son récit. Je repoussais la douleur mais pas la voix qui se répercutait dans ma boîte crânienne.

_Tue ! Tue celui qui a touché à ce qui nous appartient ! Tue-le ! Eviscère-le ! Brûle-le !_ …

Je pu me contenir jusqu'au seuil de mes appartements. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Mais une fois seul, je perdis le contrôle de moi-même et laissais la folie m'envahir.

La Magie, puissante et dévastatrice sortit de mon corps sans que je ne cherche à la retenir. D'un informulé je jetais un assurdiatio pour qu'Astoria ne m'entende pas ruiner tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main.

Dans une fureur folle, je me revois briser les meubles à coup de poings, renverser les fauteuils de collection et les réduire à l'état de poussière, hurler à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Je n'avais pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que la Marque me possédait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle hurlait dans ma tête.

_Minable petit sorcier ! Tu as laissé ce bâtard s'approcher d'elle ! Elle porte notre héritier ! Flint doit mourir ! C'est lui ! Lui ! Il l'a touché ! Immonde raclure … prend ta baguette et tue-le !_

Elle avait raison.

C'était Flint.

Ce connard avait envoyé un putain de bouquet à ma femme et personne n'avait jugé bon de me le dire ! J'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais agi plus tôt.

Il était trop sûr de lui. En faisant ça, il devait bien se douter qu'à un moment où à un autre je découvrirais les fleurs d'autant plus qu'elles étaient ensorcelées. Et le message floral était explicite. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en le composant, ce n'était pas une erreur ou une coïncidence. N'importe quel Sang-Pur mâle avait appris le langage des fleurs. C'était un indispensable pour conter fleurette dans les traditions de cour.

Luxure et mort.

La douleur me traversa le corps. La Marque ne supportait pas qu'on prenne ce qu'elle considérait à elle. Et Astoria faisait irrémédiablement partie de son patrimoine. Elle était son joyau.

Ma peau me brûlait comme jamais. Je transpirais, j'avais le souffle haletant, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et de manière anarchique, les hurlements de rage de la Marque résonnaient dans mon esprit. Je fermais les yeux. Il fallait que je me contrôle. Je devais agir.

J'ignore le temps que je pris pour redevenir à peu près maître de moi mais quand ce fut le cas je récupérais au milieu des vestiges de ma chambre, un parchemin vierge et une plume. Décidant d'ignorer ma Marque qui hurlait à la trahison quand elle comprit ce que j'avais en tête.

_Potter,_

_C'est Flint._

_Fais ton boulot. Trouve des preuves et vite. Il a agressé Astoria chez Nott. _

_DM._

Je titubais jusqu'à la fenêtre et lançais deux sifflements dans la nuit, un court, un long. Je relis mon message, le scellait et l'attachais à la patte tendue de mon grand duc.

-Trouve Potter, c'est urgent. Ne reviens pas sans réponse. Va !

Un minimum remis, je me tournais vers le bar, miraculeux rescapé du carnage, et me servit un grand verre de whisky-pur-feu. L'alcool eut au moins le mérite de me remettre un peu les idées en place.

Si Potter ne trouvait pas de preuves pour les meurtres qu'il avait commis, je me chargerais de le faire tomber moi-même. J'avais de nombreux contacts, je le mettrais sur la paille, révèlerait des escroqueries bidons, des détournements de fond, des falsifications de revenus, lui colleraient le Magenmagot au cul, lui ferais cracher sa tune par tous les pores de sa carcasse.

Le but étant de l'envoyer au plus vite à Azkaban. Parce qu'une fois là-bas il serait oublié du monde et je pourrais agir. Quelques surveillants corrompus me permettraient de l'envoyer à la mort façon Malfoy.

Je souris et vidais mon verre.

Oh oui ! J'allais aimer ma vengeance.

Fou qu'il était d'avoir voulut toucher à ce qui m'appartient …

_Nous appartient._

Pour une fois nous étions d'accord. Enfin presque. Elle voulait un meurtre sanglant ici et maintenant. Moi je voulais une vengeance progressive, le voir tomber petit à petit et le trouver au fond de l'abyme avant de l'envoyer moi-même faire le grand saut.

Je me resservis un verre, satisfait de mes tribulations et lançais quelques reparo, histoire de redonner un semblant de gueule à ma chambre.

Je respirais profondément et fermais les yeux, me délectant par avance des évènements futurs quand un hurlement déchira le silence du Manoir.

Je me figeais instantanément.

Mon cœur cessa de battre avant de repartir de plus belle.

Un long cri empreint de douleur résonna de nouveau.

Je lâchais mon verre qui se brisa sur le parquet et courais jusqu'à la chambre d'Astoria, la peur serrant mes entrailles.

Dès mon entrée dans son salon, j'avisais la porte fenêtre entre-ouverte et un balai posé négligemment sur le canapé en cuir.

_Il est là ! Tue-le ! Tue cet ordure !_

Aveuglé par une rage impossible à contrôler, j'ouvris à la volée les doubles portes menant à la chambre de ma femme.

-Un pas de plus Malfoy et ta jolie petite femme n'est plus.

Je me figeais sur le seuil et entrais de plein pied dans un de mes pires cauchemars.

Flint maintenait Astoria contre sa poitrine, un bras serré autour de sa gorge, l'autre maintenu devant lui me mettant en joue avec sa baguette.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma femme, en larmes, paniquée et détournais les yeux.

Flint nécessitait toute mon attention.

-Baguette au sol Malfoy, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutais.

-Impero.

Le sort m'atteignis en pleine poitrine et me fis reculer sous le choc. Il m'avait sous-estimé s'il croyait qu'un imperium me mettrait sous son contrôle. Je feignais un air amorphe, pour le mettre en confiance.

-Assied-toi !

Je me déplaçais avec lenteur, les bras ballants, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'au cabriolet placé à côté du lit et m'y écroulais sans grâce aucune.

Il rit.

Je déglutis et tâchais de rester concentré sur la situation on ne peut plus critique. Mon cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime pour mettre Astoria à l'abri le plus vite possible.

Cependant je ne vis pas venir le petrificus totalus qu'il me lança. Je sentis mes muscles se tétaniser et s'immobiliser. Je devins aussi dur et immobile que la pierre. Je hurlais en moi-même, impuissant et terrifié.

Il relâcha Astoria qui s'écroula au sol, avant de venir vers moi. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme si j'étais un gamin désobéissant avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

-Si tu as crû que j'ai été dupe de ton petit manège Malfoy, tu te trompes. Je suis un Mangemort aussi … L'aurais-tu oublié ? La Marque empêche l'impero d'avoir prise sur nous mais elle ne peut rien contre les sorts physiques aussi simple qu'un petrificus… Tu me déçois ! Je m'attendais à …

Il fit volte-face brutalement.

Astoria avait tenté de ramper jusqu'à ma baguette qui gisait au sol à quelques mètres d'elle.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fermé les yeux. La seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était prier. Prier de toutes mes forces pour que Merlin, Morgane, Salazar, Gryffondor ou n'importe qui d'autre nous viennent en aide.

Il se jeta sur elle, alors que je ruais dans mon corps pétrifié.

-Endoloris !

Avec horreur je vis son corps convulser, se tordre comme une marionnette de longues, très longues secondes avant qu'elle ne retombe au sol inerte.

-Te voilà bien courageuse Astoria, lui dit-il avec fiel.

Elle pleurait. Les mains agrippées à son ventre. Hoquetait en cherchant désespérément de l'air.

-Tu sais, reprit-il doucement en s'accroupissant auprès d'elle, je vais tuer ton mari. Mais d'abord, on va faire en sorte que ce petit bâtard que tu portes ne soit plus une gêne.

J'hurlais dans mon corps, me débattait contre le sort mais j'étais impuissant. Réduit à l'état de simple spectateur de l'horreur qui s'annonçait. La Marque faisait son maximum pour briser l'entrave, jurant, se débattant avec tant de force, que mes veines me faisaient l'effet d'être remplies d'acide.

Mon cœur battait à une telle vitesse que sans la magie noire qui coulait en moi, je serais mort. La pression dans mon corps était intenable et pourtant entre deux sanglots suffoquant de ma femme je réussis à me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Prépare-toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le regardait lui droit dans les yeux mais ces mots m'étaient destinés.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit.

Avec une violence insoupçonnée, je la vis jeter son poing en avant. Elle le percuta à la mâchoire, le sonnant quelques secondes, suffisamment en tout cas, pour qu'elle saisisse son crâne et le fracasse plusieurs fois de suite sur le sol.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur lui, et se jeta sur sa baguette.

-Finite incantatem !

Elle me lança notre seule arme alors qu'il la plaquait sous lui.

Le sort enfin brisé, l'adrénaline, la fureur, la rage, la peur que j'avais en moi explosa.

-Expelliarmus !

Avec un sourire je le vis décoller du sol pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Astoria qui gisait sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur son ventre, le visage grimaçant. Je m'approchais d'elle, caressait son visage et compris ce qui se passait quand elle leva vers moi un regard hanté.

Du sang maculait son entre-jambe.

Pris d'une véritable folie, je laissais la Marque me posséder totalement pour la seconde fois de la journée. Je vis tout dans une sorte de brouillard, comme si j'étais derrière un voile. Les sorts que je lançais sur Flint, les doloris, les sectumsempra et puis l'avada qui me soulagea.

Je retournais auprès d'elle, la prenait dans mes bras et quittais la pièce sans un regard pour le cadavre que je laissais derrière nous.

-Drago je …, murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais Astoria … Ca va aller … Je m'occupe de toi, lui dis-je doucement.

-Drago … si je meurs ce soir …

-Non !

Elle ne mourrait pas. C'était impossible.

-Drago … jure-moi que tu t'occuperas bien de lui, me supplia-t-elle avant de gémir de douleur.

Je lui jurais. Plus pour qu'elle se taise que vraiment convaincu. Je sentais son sang chaud, couler contre moi et voyais son ventre se contracter. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle mettrait au monde mon fils ce soir. Et j'ignorais les dégâts que le doloris avait provoqués sur son corps et sur celui du bébé.

Je la déposais avec douceur dans mon lit, embrassais sa tempe et envoyais un patronus prévenir le médicomage. En l'attendant, je m'asseyais auprès d'elle.

-Astoria ? Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

Elle gémit, serra les dents et attrapa ma main qu'elle broya alors qu'elle projetait en avant son ventre. Dix, quinze secondes, j'ignore combien de temps la contraction dura mais quand elle retomba sur les draps, en sueur, les larmes aux yeux, elle murmura :

-Ne me laisse pas seule.

-Je suis là. Je ne bouge pas.

Elle haleta et ferma les yeux. Essayant de respirer calmement, alors que mon regard affolé tombait sur les draps trempés de sang. J'ignorais quoi faire. Et je ne pouvais qu'être un simple spectateur.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur la frappa et elle ne chercha pas à retenir son cri. Je l'accompagnais comme je le pouvais. Pas sûr d'être d'une aide quelconque.

Et puis le médicomage arriva. Je lui expliquais rapidement qu'un homme avait pénétré chez nous, lui avait lancé un doloris qui avait provoqué le début du travail. Pour le rassurer, je lui assurais que les aurors étaient en route et le poussais sans ménagement vers ma femme gémissante de douleur.

Je refermais les portes de ma chambre, la laissant avec le médicomage.

Je m'écroulais dans un fauteuil de mon salon à moitié ravagé par mon accès de colère plus tôt dans la nuit. Puis me secouais. J'envoyais un patronus à mes parents, partis passé le week-end chez les Parkinson et un autre à Potter.

-Dis-lui que je viens de tuer Flint, j'aimerais qu'il me débarrasse de son cadavre sanguinolent, ordonnais-je à mon guépard.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une équipe d'aurors débarqua dans le hall. Je les accueillis et les dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Astoria alors que Potter me bombardait de questions. Excédé je me retournais et l'acculais au mur, le regard mauvais et passablement énervé :

-Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Mais putain Potter t'as que ce mot là à la bouche ? Si t'avais fait correctement ton travail on n'en serait pas là. Flint à pénétrer dans la maison par le balcon avec un balais j'ignore comment il a réussit à franchir les barrières de protection et ça c'est ton travail. Il a agressé Astoria, m'a lancé un imperium et un petrificus. Elle s'est défendue, il lui a lancé un doloris, elle m'a libéré, je l'ai tué. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant si tu ne m'en veux pas, je vais aller voir si ma femme n'est pas en train de mourir !

Je le plantais là et remontais le couloir jusqu'à mes appartements mais Potter ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il m'attrapa par le bras alors qu'un cri de douleur étouffé nous parvenait.

Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil intrigué vers la porte et le coupais avant même qu'il ne parle.

-Le doloris a provoqué l'accouchement. Elle a perdu énormément de sang. Le médicomage est avec elle.

Il me relâcha immédiatement et me dit :

-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit …

-Vire ce cadavre de la chambre de ma femme ! Aboyais-je avant de rentrer dans mes appartements.

Le médicomage sortit de la chambre au même moment et se dirigea vers moi les sourcils froncés :

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demandais-je anxieusement.

-Le travail suit son cours Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie et la stabiliser. J'ai besoin de faire venir une sage-femme pour m'assister, je peux la laisser sous votre surveillance quelques minutes ?

-Bien entendu. Faîtes, je vous en prie, lui dis-je alors que j'avançais déjà vers ma chambre.

Je découvrais Astoria sur le dos, les jambes repliées, un drap propre posé sur son corps.

Je m'approchais d'elle et posais une main sur sa tête.

-Tu es revenu ?

J'acquiesçais doucement.

-Ca va ? Demandais-je.

Elle grimaça mais eu malgré tout un petit sourire.

-Je suis en train d'accoucher Drago … J'ai mal, souffla-t-elle.

-Cet incapable ne peut-il pas te soulager ?

-Non … il ne peut rien pour moi … à cause du sort de … fertilité, murmura-t-elle en deux halètements douloureux.

A cet instant je m'en voulus. Je m'en veux toujours aujourd'hui encore d'avoir eu ce comportement avec elle. J'aurais du mieux me contrôler quand je lui ai fait notre fils.

-Pardonne-moi, murmurais-je.

-Quoi ?

Je restais muet. Elle avait parfaitement bien entendu ce qui venait de sortir de ma bouche.

Le médicomage revint accompagné d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Je me sentis de trop. J'embrassais Astoria sur le front et murmurais dans le creux de son oreille :

-Je t'interdis de mourir Astoria ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

Je guettais sa réponse. Elle hocha la tête. Je lui souris et la laissais accomplir son travail de femme.

Le temps me semblait interminable.

Alors que le jour se levait les aurors quittèrent le Manoir. Potter me signifia qu'il devrait nous interroger concernant la mort de Flint. D'un regard noir et peu engageant je lui fis comprendre que je voulais surtout qu'il débarrasse le plancher et vite.

Je restais seul.

Ecoutant avec angoisse les cris toujours plus déchirants que poussaient ma femme.

A sept heures du matin, je ne les supportais plus.

J'attrapais la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et m'en servais largement.

Vers huit heures, seul des gémissements plaintifs me parvenaient encore à travers le panneau de bois clos.

Mon angoisse monta en flèche.

Et si elle ne m'obéissait pas ? Si elle me laissait seul avec notre fils ? Et si le bébé ne survivait pas ? Et si les deux disparaissaient ?

-Madame Malfoy ! Allez-y ! Poussez ! Maintenant !

La voix étouffée de la sage-femme me tira de mes pensées.

Poussez ? Maintenant ?

Je collais mon oreille à la porte et attendis le cœur battant.

Et puis :

-C'est ça … Vous êtes parfaite … Encore un petit effort … Je vois sa tête.

Elle voit sa tête. Elle voit sa tête. Putain !

-Stop ! Ne poussez plus … On va attendre la prochaine contraction pour les épaules …

L'image qui s'imposa dans mon esprit me retourna l'estomac. Putain mais comment c'était possible ?

-Le bébé à des cheveux … Vous voulez touchez ? … Voilà vous sentez ?

-Quelle couleur ? Chuchota ma femme.

-Blonds Madame Malfoy.

Blond ! Il était blond ! Mon fils !

Je sentis un énorme sourire étirer mes lèvres et une euphorie très inhabituelle déferla dans mon corps.

-D'accord vous êtes prête ? … Allez-y poussez … C'est ça … Parfait … Et voilà …

Des pleurs retentirent de l'autre côté mais je pu entendre :

-Félicitations Madame Malfoy c'est un magnifique petit garçon.

Ma tête tourna.

Je me reculais et m'effondrais dans un fauteuil. J'étais papa. J'avais un fils. Ma femme vivait. J'avais tué celui qui nous voulait du mal.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce moment.

Encore aujourd'hui quand j'y repense je sais que c'est l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de ressentir le bonheur qui m'avait submergé.

Des pensées m'avaient assaillie.

Je devais les protéger. Tous les deux.

Elle avait enduré plus que quiconque en vivant à mes côtés.

Ce soir, elle nous avait sauvés la vie.

Elle venait de mettre au monde mon fils.

J'avais une femme formidable, digne de moi, digne de mon nom, digne de mes ancêtres.

Elle était ma fierté.

A cet instant, elle venait de gagner mon respect.

C'était un début.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Alors … Vos impressions ?**_

_**Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue de ce chapitre … Il a été compliqué à rédiger car le POV de Drago est toujours difficile à appréhender pour moi. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! On approche de la fin petit à petit … Plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Marchlo : Merci de ton soutien ça me va droit au cœur ! Bonne année à toi aussi !**_

_**Ashlolo : Merci ! Je sais que Drago est difficile à cerner mais écrire de son point de vue est difficile, c'est un personnage complexe et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a permis d'un peu mieux le cerner !**_

_**Rose-Eliade : Oui c'est Marcus ! La suite est là ! En espérant que ça t'es plu !**_

_**Viviwi : Merci de ton soutien ! Et oui moi aussi j'en avais marre des fic' à l'eau de rose et puis les ast/dra sont trop rares à mon goût, je voulais remédier au problème. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**_

_**Crystallina : Eh oui effectivement c'est Marcus ^^ ! Merci de ton soutien ça me va droit au cœur ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu !**_


	11. Ouvrir les yeux part1

_**Bonjour à toutes. **_

_**Avant dernier chapitre aujourd'hui de cette fiction consacrée aux Epoux Malfoy. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Scorpius est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

Je regarde en arrière et je suis contente d'avoir eu cette vie parce j'ai eu Scorpius.

Je lui donne tout ce que j'ai.

Attention, amour, tendresse, réconfort, …

Tout ces sentiments enfouis en moi depuis si longtemps, je les lui donne, sans compter, sans restriction parce qu'il est tout ce que j'ai. J'aurais peut-être pu éprouver tout ça pour une autre personne mais ma vie étant ce qu'elle est vous comprendrez que je ne peux plus éprouver quoi que ce soit pour l'homme qui partage ma vie.

La naissance avait été difficile … cette douleur qui allait crescendo alors que mes forces diminuaient à chaque contraction. C'était indescriptible, seule une mère pourrait comprendre mon ressentie et pourtant au moment où j'ai eu mon fils dans les bras j'ai tout oublié.

Oubliée la douleur, la fatigue, les souvenirs douloureux … Il n'y avait plus que** lui** qui comptait.

La sage-femme l'a posé sur mon ventre, il a rampé vers moi, sur moi et nos yeux se sont croisés. Le monde a arrêté de tourner. C'était hors du temps, hors du monde, juste lui et moi.

Cette bouffée d'amour, ce lien qui se créer en une seconde. C'est magique et incroyable.

Je l'ai imaginé pendant neuf mois, le voyant tantôt comme son Père blond aux yeux gris, tantôt comme moi. Jamais je n'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être un parfait mélange de nous deux. Je l'aime plus que tout.

Il est blond, ses cheveux sont soyeux, fins et rebelles, il a les yeux verts, ils sont semblables aux miens. Et je sais qu'il sera différent de son père. Au plus profond de moi, cette certitude prend racine, s'ancre et devient immuable.

Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient mais je le sais et ça me suffit.

Je le regarde chercher à tâtons mon sein et se mettre à téter.

L'amour que j'éprouve à cette instant m'étouffe, déborde de mon corps et des larmes de joie coulent sur mes joues.

Ma vie n'a pas été veine. Je le sais.

Ce petit bonhomme de 44 cm pesant 3,4 kilos est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici à cet instant précis.

Il me rend plus forte.

Et puis on me l'enlève pour quelques minutes, le temps de lui faire la toilette précise la sage-femme.

Elle change les draps du lit, les remplace par des propres amenés par un elfe, elle me passe un gant chaud sur le corps et je remarque pour la première fois le dégonflement spectaculaire de mon ventre.

Elle me tend une chemise de nuit que je l'enfile pendant qu'elle habille mon fils.

Nous nous installons tous les deux dans le lit de mon mari. Celui dans lequel je ne me suis jamais couchée mais qui a vu défilé de nombreuses autres femmes que moi.

Ca devrait me rendre malade mais je m'en fiche. Sincèrement, rien ne m'atteint avec mon fils à mes côtés. Et puis, elles ne sont que de passage, moi je reste. Et finalement je décide que c'est un joli pied de nez à toutes ces garces pressées de me voir morte et enterrée. Je souris. J'ai mis au monde l'héritier Malfoy dans le lit des putains.

J'ai grandis, je le sais et j'aime ça. Parce que toutes ces frasques libidineuses ne m'atteignent plus. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, tant que ça ne touche pas mon fils, je m'en balance.

Je caresse doucement la tête soyeuse de Scorpius, perdue dans mes pensées.

Et puis Drago apparaît.

Aussi froid et distant que d'habitude. Il observe son fils, un peu mal à l'aise. Je lui souris. Il a l'air perdu … je crois.

Il nous regard, ses yeux gris ombrageux passe de l'un à l'autre et un sourire étire ses lèvres serrées.

-Il te ressemble, murmure-t-il.

-Je sais, soufflais-je anxieuse de sa remarque.

-C'est bien.

Il m'étonne.

Il s'assoit à nos côtés, caresse la tête du bébé, m'embrasse sur le front et chuchote :

-Quel prénom as-tu choisi ?

Je me fige et le regarde perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas … Je pensais que tu voudrais choisir son nom.

-On pourrait le faire tous les deux, propose-t-il.

Je suis ébahie. Il ne m'explique pas pourquoi il fait ça. Je ne veux pas savoir, il le fait c'est suffisant à mes yeux. Il me laisse prendre ma place auprès de notre fils et toutes les questions sans réponse que je me suis posée pendant ma grossesse s'envolent. Pour lui, pour notre fils, je sais qu'on sera deux.

-Et bien … j'avais plusieurs idées … On pourrait choisir celui que tu préfères qu'en dis-tu ?

-D'accord. Dis-moi.

-Il y avait …Désiderius,… Eusébius,… Gabrielis,… Nohemus,…Sixtus

Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

-Si tu n'aimes pas, il y a des tas d'autres prénoms qui …

-Ils sont tous latin … Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

-Pourquoi Astoria ? Répète-t-il doucement.

Je le dévisage, il est different. J'aime ça. C'est étrange. Je détourne le regard vers mon fils en répondant.

-Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas un prénom d'une autre origine que latine … Lucius, Drago … tu vois …

-C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir pris en considération les traditions familiales.

Un silence gêné s'installe dans la pièce, seulement pertubé par le bruit de succion qui vient de notre fils. Les conversations civilisées sont rares entre nous.

-As-tu d'autres prénoms à me proposer ?

Je réfléchis et finit par murmurer celui que je préfère.

-Scorpius.

-Scorpius … Scorpius … J'aime bien celui là.

Je souris.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors ce sera Scorpius Drago Lucius Malfoy.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Drago nous laissa passer trois jours dans sa chambre avant que le médicomage ne m'autorise à me lever. J'appris par Narcissa que les Aurors avaient demandé à me rencontrer, Drago avait déjà été entendu et aucunes charges n'avaient été retenues contre nous. Mon « interrogatoire » était une formalité administrative dont se chargea un agent en formation.

Drago se servit de cette affaire pour ruiner les Flint-Masson. Il attaqua les parents de feu Marcus, sa femme et ses beaux-parents pour ne pas avoir vu le comportement dangereux du défunt. Il récolta une somme astronomique en dommages et intérêts.

Quand je lui signifiais que Flint avait des enfants et qu'eux n'y étaient pour rien, il renifla dédaigneusement et me dit :

-On ne s'attaque pas aux Malfoy. Il aurait du savoir qu'il courait à sa perte, s'il n'a pas assuré l'avenir de ses enfants … Ce n'est pas mon problème… Scorpius est à l'abri du besoin quoi qu'il m'arrive, toi également.

Je ravalais ma réplique et tournais les talons.

Que pouvais-je faire ?

Rien.

Rien d'officiel en tout cas. Cependant, officieusement, je fis quelque chose. Je pris deux mille galions de mon coffre et chargeait un elfe de les faire parvenir anonymement à la femme de Flint. Lui était un salaud, j'étais mariée à un salaud mais elle comme moi n'avions rien à voir avec leurs agissements. Je lui offrais la possibilité d'une nouvelle vie.

J'appris quelques semaines plus tard par le biais de la presse qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre avec ses enfants pour Salem.

Une fois l'affaire Flint derrière nous, je me consacrais pleinement à mon fils.

Appréciant tous les moments que je passais avec lui. La nurserie était mon paradis et je la quittais rarement.

De temps en temps Drago venait m'y rejoindre mais se contentait de nous observer. Moi, donnant le bain, moi changeant une couche, moi berçant et chantant, mais jamais il ne s'approchait. Il souriait brièvement, m'adressait un signe de tête discret et quittait la pièce, sans un mot.

J'avais refusé d'engager une nourrice, soutenue dans cette idée par Narcissa et m'opposais farouchement à un Lucius toujours aussi conservateur et traditionaliste.

-Astoria, ce n'est pas de ton rang de t'occuper d'un nourrisson braillard.

Mon beau-père avait un tact redoutable. Le terme « nourrisson braillard » me fit monter la moutarde au nez en un temps record.

-Lucius … Dîtes-moi si je me trompe mais il me semble que je ne suis pas mariée avec vous n'est-ce pas ?

Il me dévisagea froidement avant de lâcher.

-En effet.

-Vous n'avez donc pas voix au chapitre n'est-ce pas ?

-En tant que patriarche de la famille Malfoy je …

-Père ! Le coupa Drago. J'approuve Astoria. Le sujet est clos.

J'étais intriguée par l'intervention de mon mari, il était rare qu'il ne soit pas en accord avec son père. Après ce repas des plus tendu, je pressais rapidement la main de Drago pour lui faire comprendre que je souhaitais lui parler. Il m'entraîna dans un petit salon privé du rez-de-chaussée, me fit signe de m'installer et héla un elfe qui nous apporta du thé.

-Que voulais-tu ? Débuta-t-il de but en blanc.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris mon parti ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Cela te dérange-t-il ?

-Non mais …

-Alors pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas normal ! Je …

-Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème dans le fait que je sois d'accord avec toi ?

Je soupirais … depuis l'arrivée de Scorpius nos relations avaient changés … il était trop … il était devenu … Presque gentil et je n'aimais pas ça.

-Quel est le problème Astoria ! Réponds-moi ! M'ordonna-t-il.

En un instant il redevint celui que j'avais toujours connu. Cet homme froid et hautain je savais comment le gérer. L'homme presque humain auquel j'avais eu affaire depuis la naissance de Scorpius … je crois qu'il m'effrayait encore plus.

-Je ne te reconnais plus … Tu prends mon parti, tu viens me voir dans mes appartements, tu regardes Scorpius grandir, tu … tu … Pourquoi m'as-tu soutenu quand j'ai voulu moi-même lui donner le sein ? Pourquoi refuser une nourrice ? Pourquoi …

-Personne ne lui donnera le meilleur à par toi, me coupa-t-il glacial avant de tourner les talons.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

J'ignore ce que j'ai provoqué en lui à ce moment là. Peut-être ai-je manqué une occasion d'améliorer nos relations. Peut-être la naissance de Scorpius l'avait-elle plus touchée que ce que je ne le croyais ? Je n'ai pas de réponse. Mais entre nous, tout revint à la normale.

Il m'ignorait et j'en faisais de meme. Comme depuis toujours nous appliquions notre devise :"Chacun sa vie".

Je me fichais ouvertement de ses maîtresses qu'il montrait dorénavant au grand jour. Je me fichais des cadeaux qu'il leur offrait, les appartements, les bijoux, les voitures pour celles qui allaient dans le monde moldu, les robes hautes-coutures et tout les autres caprices farfelus qu'elles pouvaient avoir.

J'ignorais les regards moqueurs des passants et des bonnes gens. J'ignorais les messes basses, les gloussements et les sourires en coin qui fleurissaient sur mon passage. J'ignorais les rémarques acerbes de Parkinson et les débutantes qui se frottaient sans vergogne contre mon mari.

Rien ne m'atteignait. Rien ne pénétrait mon mur de glace.

J'avais tant. Tant de choses que tous ces gens ignoraient. Je riais de les voir me plaindre alors qu'ils ignoraient tous … riches, pauvres, nobles ou mécréants ce qui se passait réellement derrière les hauts murs de ma maison.

Je prenais tout. Tout ce que mon fils me donnait.

Les premiers sourires, les premiers éclats de rire, les progrès moteurs que je constatais chaque jour.

Le jour où il s'assit seul, la première fois qu'il attrapat les barreaux de son parc et se mit à genoux puis debout. Les premières syllables, les "ba…ba", "beu …beu", "ma … ma" …, les premiers mots, les premières bêtises …

Drago passait une fois par semaine me voir dans mes appartements, s'encquérir de ma santé, de mes finances, de diverses problèmes domestiques, de nos sorties communes etc. Je l'entendais trois fois par semaine, entrer dans la nurserie par la porte du couloir. Il y restait environ ¼ d'heure avant de repartir.

Les années passèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Scorpius marcha à dix-huit mois. Puis je commençais à ses trois ans à lui apprendre les bases de la langue, les letters qui composaient son prénom etc etc … A six ans, il quitta mes jupes … un précepteur fut engagé.

Je continuais à m'occuper de lui, j'essayais de lui inculquer certaines valeurs qui me tenaient à coeur, je travaillais son ouverture d'esprit et sappais en amont les morales archaïques de mon beau-père qui devenait vert de rage à chacune des réponses de Scorpius. Je cédais à beaucoup de choses mais je restais ferme sur de nombreuses autres.

Scorpius appelait nos discussions "l'art du compromis et des négociations". C'était cinquante-cinquante à chaque fois.

Je tachais de restreindre son ambition démesurée définitivement malfoyenne par la modération et le contrôle de soi.

Et puis vint le jour où la lettre de Poudlard arriva. Scorpius était aux anges … moi pour être franche un peu moins mais je n'eu pas à coeur de le montrer.

Je plongeais avec lui dans la frénésie du Chemin de Traverse à la fin du mois d'août, grouillant de monde et encombré de bruits en tout genre. Je redécouvrais la joie de faire tous les magasins de la rue commerçante. Le plaisir de rentrer chez Ollivander's, le choix de sa première baguette, de son hibou, de ses robes de sorciers, de ses livres, de tout plein de petites choses qui m'ammenaient un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Et puis il partit.

Sur le quai, je me rendis compte du temps qui était passé.

Il y avait tant de mes anciens collègues … tous devenus parents.

Il y avait Pansy et Théodore accompagné d'Aurora, leur fille rouse et dotée d'yeux bleus … Je souris, cette petite n'était définitivement pas une Nott mais une Weasley tout craché. Marrant.

J'observais la foule avec une soudaine attention notant tout un tas de details qui m'amusèrent.

La panse rebondie et visiblement flasque de Ronald Weasley, le regard emplit de désir qu'il lançait à Pansy et ses yeux réprobateurs à elle.

Potter et ses enfants … trois petites têtes brunes dotes d'yeux verts pour deux d'entre eux, l'autre avait les yeux bleus de sa mère, Weasley fille qui était assez peu attrayante après trois grossesses rapprochées.

Trois enfants Potter ? Ho ho ! Rectification … quatre. Visiblement le Survivant avait regardé sous le lit de la très intelligente Hermione Granger … Le garçon … Hugo, si ma mémoire est bonne, n'est certainement pas un Weasley mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il fait parti du clan Potter …

Oh mais le Trio n'est finalement pas si parfait que cela !

Le train emit un sifflement strident et mon attention se reporta sur Scorpius, je lui faisais promettre de m'écrire de temps en temps et le laissais rejoinder son groupe d'amis. Je regardais le train disparaître en essayant de ne pas montrer l'horrible pincement que je ressentais dans mon coeur.

Une main ferme se posa sur mon épaule, signe qu'il était temps pour nous de partir. Drago nous fit transplaner au Manoir, m'ouvrit la porte et redisparut dans un "crac".

Je franchit seule le seuil et un douloureux sentiment de solitude m'étreignis la poitrine.

Je savais que ça arriverait. Je m'y étais préparée.

Cependant, la dépression "post King-Cross" ne disparut pas avec les années qui s'écoulaient.

Scorpius grandissait, il devenait un homme et avait de moins en moins besoin de moi. Je me retrouvais vide. J'ai vécu pendant plus de dix par procuration.

Ne vous méprenez-pas sur le sens de mes paroles. Je n'ai aucuns regrets. Je le voulais.

Mais ce jour là, seule dans ce Manoir vide et lugubre, des larmes amères coulèrent sur mes joues.

Je repris mes vieilles habitudes, je sortais avec des femmes de mon âge. Je n'étais plus dans le groupe des jeunes femmes, j'étais maintenant dans celui des mères. Bien sûr, Pansy, Milicent, et la plupart de mes anciennes consoeurs de dortoir en faisaient partie.

Depuis mes découvertes croustillantes sur le quai 9 ¾ je pris l'habitude lors des soirées de remarquer les petits details, les choses bizarres, les regards en coin et tout ces petits rien que personne ne semblait remarquer mais qui moi me sautait aux yeux. Je les nottais dans un petit cahier soigneusement dissimulé dans un tiroir caché d'une console de mes appartements.

Que voulez-vous … Ca m'amusait et surtout, ça faisait passer le temps. Puis d'une certain manière, je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir une vie étrange.

Et puis Scorpius entra en dernière année, j'avais trente huit ans, les premières rides apparaissaient sur mon visage mais je m'en accomodait. Lucius et Narcissa vieillissait et devenaient moins autonome. Bref, le vie suivait son cours et moi je la regardais défiler, incapable de la retenir. Ce sentiment d'inutilité me plombait mais je l'ignorais.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

La veille du retour de Scorpius pour les vacances de Noël, j'assistais à un gala de charité, feignant de l'intérêt pour la vente aux enchères visant à obtenir des fonds pour les nécessiteux. Pansy se glissa derrière moi alors que je faisais un signe de tête au commissaire priseur pour enchérir sur un lot de verre en cristal qui ne me serrait d'aucune utilité parce que les Malfoy se devaient de dépenser leur fortune insolente pour faire le bien.

-Que veux-tu Pansy ? Demandais-je sans me retourner alors que je me faisais contrer par cette pouffiasse blonde de Milicent

-Mais c'est que tu es perspicace Astoria. C'est incroyable.

-Ca ne l'est pas, répliquais-je froidement. Tu empestes la rose à des mètres à la ronde. Il n'y a que toi qui charrit une telle odeur.

-Comme tu peux être aigrie ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Moi qui voulais juste d'apprendre une nouvelle toute fraîche …

-Je me contrefiche de tes commérages… 150 galions !

-Oh mais celui-là tu vas l'adorer ma chère, pouffa-t-elle dans mon oreille. Devine où ta soeur est passée.

-Je l'ignore et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Tut tut tut … Ne dis pas ça voyons ! … Hummm si je te disais qu'elle est avec quelqu'un de ta connaissance ?

Je ne répondis rien. Il ne fallait jamais, ô grand jamais, entrer dans le jeu de Pansy.

-180 galions !

-Quelqu'un qui t'es très proche ? … Alors une idée ?

Je l'ignorais de plus belle.

-Ecoute moi bien, murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidance en s'approchant de mon oreille.

Je retenais ma respiration.

-Ta soeur, la belle Daphnée est en train de se faire prendre comme une chienne par …

Je fermais les yeux. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait dire et je priais Merlin qu'il lui fasse fermer son clapet avant que les mots fatidiques ne franchissent sa bouche.

-… ton mari, finit-elle en riant.

Je restais impassible.

-250 galions !

-Dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée … troisième porte à gauche. Bonne fin de soirée Astoria.

Elle gloussa, me tapota l'épaule et disparut alors que son odeur de rose me donnais la nausée.

-Adjugé à Lady Malfoy pour 250 galions !

Je demeurais là. Vide de toutes émotions, complétement pétrifiée. Mes yeux scrutaient la foule malgré moi à la recherche de ma soeur ou de mon mari alors que les enchères continuaient. Ils étaient introuvables et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais en movement. Mes pieds me firent quitter la sale pleine à craquer, remonter le couloir jusqu'à cette troisième porte.

Gémissements, cris de plaisir, bruits sourds, ahanements bestiaux …

Je fermais les yeux et transplanais.

J'étais hors de moi, humiliée au delà de ce que je croyais possible.

Ma soeur. Ma propre soeur et mon mari. N'avaient-ils donc aucun respect ? Aucune morale ?

J'avais soif de vengeance. Soif de les voir tous autant qu'ils étaient, si parfaits aux yeux du monde, traînés dans la boue, comme eux s'amusaient à le faire depuis si longtemps avec moi.

Et j'eu à ce moment là, la meilleure idée de ma vie.

Tout ces petits secrets sordides que je connaissais ou que je soupçonnais, j'allais m'en servir et de la pire des manières qui soit.

Ils avaient tous oublier que moi aussi j'étais une Serpentard. Et Salazar m'en est témoin, j'allais leur faire payer.

Je me ruais sur mon secrétaire, rédigeais un billet anonyme et sifflais un hibou banal qui m'assurerait de ne pas être reconnue.

J'attachais ma missive à sa patte en lui donnant sa destination.

-Gazette du soricer, trouve le rédacteur en chef. Je n'attends aucune réponse. Reviens avant le lever du jour.

Je le laissais s'envoler et m'endormis du sommeil du juste. Soulagée de savoir ma vengeance en marche.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais en parfaite forme. Il était prêt de onze heures, Scorpius rentrait ce soir. La première chose que je fis ce matin-là, fut de rédiger une longue lettre à mon fils dans laquelle je lui expliquais tout. Toute ma vie, toutes mes envies et surtout tout mes malheurs. Je voulais qu'il sache pourquoi j'avais fait cela.

Alors que je vais te refermer, petit livre de cuir qui renferme ma vie, j'espère que ce jour verra ma déliverance. Je l'espère de tout coeur. Il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérance et si tout se passe comme prévu je ne serais pas la seule à tomber. Loin de là.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voilà pour ce dernier POV d'Astoria. Le dernier chapitre sera consacré à Drago. Alors quelles sont vos hypotheses ? Qui va tomber ?**_

_**Mystère … Réponse la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Je vous prie de m'excuser s'il restait des fautes, j'ai fait une relecture rapide du texte mais des erreurs sont toujours possible. **_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Rose-Eliade : Merci de ton soutien ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Viviwi : Je suis contente que le comportement de Drago soit credible. Son POV est toujours difficile pour moi. Et oui, la fin approche à grand pas… Ca me fait tout bizarre mais toutes les bonnes choses on tune fin ^^ ! A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Aangel-21 : Merci de ton soutien sans faille tout au long de cette fiction. C'est grace à ces petits commentaries que je ne me décourage pas. Alors merci du fond du coeur de prendre le temps de laisser une trace de ton passage. A la semaine prochaine.**_


	12. Ouvrir les yeux part2

_**Coucou à toutes !**_

_**Nous voici au terme de cette aventure … **_

_**J'aimerais vous dire MERCI. Merci de m'avoir lue et pour certaines d'avoir commenté mes écrits. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas !**_

_**.**_

.

Je donnais un dernier coup de reins et je jouissais avec grand plaisir dans le corps parfait de ma belle-sœur.

Daphnée, était depuis plus de deux ans ma régulière.

Après la naissance de Scorpius, j'avais voulu ? Tenté ? Espérer ? Que mes relations avec Astoria s'amélioreraient mais je compris que mon changement de comportement n'était pas … approprié.

Ma femme ne me reconnaissait plus et je dois avouer que moi non plus. Scorpius avait fait naître des sentiments étranges, je regardais Astoria différemment. Elle n'était plus ce corps que j'avais envie de soumettre, que j'avais envie de baiser comme un fou, elle devenait quelque chose de différent pour moi, quelque chose d'intouchable.

Presque de la tendresse.

J'avais envie de la remercier. Lui dire merci de m'avoir accepté tel que j'étais, un corps et un esprit torturé. Lui dire qu'elle seule avait réussi à dompter ma Marque et qu'elle méritait mon respect pour ça.

Mais nous n'étions pas faits pour nous entendre. Nous étions trop différents et le temps qui passait ne faisait que nous éloigner davantage.

Ni elle ni moi n'avons pu, n'avons su communiquer. J'ignorais comment lui faire comprendre que petit à petit, elle était devenue une personne importante pour moi et je savais que la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Ma Marque me soufflait « peut-être que si », après tout elle était venue me trouver quand elle s'était fait agresser par Flint mais ce n'était peut-être que son instinct de survie.

Je savais au moins une chose. En cas de problèmes graves, elle saurait venir me voir.

Alors je la laissais reprendre sa vie d'avant Scorpius. Enfin moi je repris ma vie, elle, elle se donna corps et âme à notre fils.

Je lui serais à jamais reconnaissant pour ça. Parce que moi j'avais peur. Peur de m'approcher de lui, de lui faire du mal, que ma Marque me pousse à lui faire du mal. Peur que tout dérape, encore.

Et pourtant jamais en présence de mon fils la brûlure ne s'est manifestée.

Maintenant alors qu'il est devenu un homme je sais que je ne lui aurais rien fait. Ma j'ai des souvenirs gravés dans ma mémoire trop sombre, trop noir pour avoir pu le voir grandir de près.

Je ne voulais pas le contaminer, le rendre comme moi et pourtant en m'éloignant c'est ce qui arriva.

Il aimait sa mère autant que je pouvais aimer la mienne. Elle était sa seule source d'amour, de tendresse et de bonheur avec Narcissa. Lucius répétait les mêmes erreurs qu'avec moi et moi je me comportais comme mon père, les doloris en moins.

Notre famille est marquée. Aussi marquée que je le suis. Nos femmes, nos enfants vivent et supportent le poids de nos erreurs et de nos comportements corrompus par la magie noire.

Tout ça pour dire, qu'Astoria et moi n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble mais que pour le bien de Scorpius on fit avec.

Je me mis à sortir. Beaucoup.

Trop de soirées, trop d'alcool, trop de femmes, trop de sexe anonyme.

A cette époque j'étais perdu, je défrayais la chronique, m'affichant ouvertement avec d'autres femmes que la mienne dans de nombreuses soirées. Dépensant des milliers de galions pour elles, sans compter. Je m'en foutais j'avais largement les moyens. Nous étions plusieurs fois millionnaires.

Et pendant ce temps là, Astoria changeait des couches, s'occupait de notre fils et l'éduquait avec des valeurs saines alors que je me corrompais un peu plus chaque jour.

Bien plus vite que prévu, Scorpius fit sa première rentrée à Poudlard et pendant les vacances de Noël je surpris une conversation.

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Hey … Scorp' que ce passe-t-il mon chéri ? Demanda Astoria.

-Rien M'man.

-Scorpius Malfoy ne me ment pas ! Soupira-t-elle.

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel j'imaginais ma femme les sourcils froncés, vexée et mon fils la tête baissée, repentant. Une scène de vie familiale banale qui amena malgré moi un sourire sur mes lèvres.

-Alors dis-moi … Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, reprit-elle doucement.

-M'man … Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Oh … Et bien tu sais j'ai tout mon après-midi de libre …

-Non, la coupa-t-il, c'est faux tu es invitée chez les MacKenzie pour le thé…

-Et je serais heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour éviter d'y aller … Aller dis-moi.

Nouveau silence. Nouveau soupir étouffé.

-Père … était-il un Mangemort ? Etait-il comme ce que les gens racontent ?

Je me figeais derrière la porte. Me traitais d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir anticipé ce genre de question. Je ne voulais pas qu'Astoria affronte seule cette discussion. Je m'apprêtais à les interrompre quand elle soupira et se lança :

-Je me doutais que cette question viendrait un jour, lui dit-elle.

-Alors ? Ce que les gens disent est vrai ?

-Scorpius … Ton père était en effet un Mangemort et j'insiste sur le « était ». Je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé avec lui mais je crois que s'il avait pu faire autrement il n'aurait pas embrassé cette cause.

-Comment ça ?

-C'était une époque étrange Scorpius. On a tous du choisir un camp et tu connais comme moi le passé de notre famille. Ton Père n'aurait jamais pu se rallier à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Moi, je n'ai pas eu choisir parce que je suis une femme, mais si j'avais été un homme je crois que sur mon bras je porterais moi aussi cette fichue marque.

-Mais M'man … as-tu été d'accord avec la théorie des Sangs ?

-Non mon fils. Et les gens issus du monde moldus ne nous sont pas inférieurs. Nous avons pour nous la faveur des traditions et une fortune qui nous assurent un meilleur avenir social mais ça ne veux pas dire que nous sommes plus heureux, plus forts ou plus intelligents que les nés-moldus.

-Je comprends. Donc si Père …

-Ecoute Scorpius, le coupa-t-elle, ton père a certainement vécu des choses horribles que nous ignorons tous les deux mais tu ne peux pas lui tenir rigueur d'être ce qu'il est. Il t'aime soit en sûr. Autant et peut-être même plus que moi. Il tient à toi n'en doute jamais.

_**.  
.**_

Quand je repense à ces mots …

Elle lui a dit ce que j'étais incapable de dire. En quelques phrases, je me rendais compte qu'elle m'avait cerné mieux que personne et pourtant qu'avais-je échangé avec elle ? Qu'avions-nous en commun ? Rien. Absolument rien.

Les années passèrent. Ma vie défilait, inutile et vaine. Faite de décadence mais j'aspirais à autre chose. J'avais envie … j'ignorais ce que je voulais mais j'en avais envie. J'étais incapable de mettre des mots sur mes sentiments.

Alors je me perdais encore et toujours dans la seule chose que je connaissais. La luxure et l'argent.

Je ne vis pas arriver la tempête et pourtant j'aurais dû. Quand j'y repense je me rends compte de ma cécité, je croyais être en prise avec le monde réel mais je ne vivais que d'illusions, qui ont fini par voler en éclats.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Le lendemain d'un gala de charité alors que je m'installais à la table du petit-déjeuner pour déguster mon café. Un elfe m'apporta sur un plateau d'argent le courrier du jour. Je mettais de côté les missives adressées à ma femme et dépliait la Gazette tout en croquant dans un croissant encore chaud.

Je m'étouffais avec quand mes yeux parcoururent la page de une.

_Des secrets ténébreux dévoilés …_

_Hier soir nos journalistes ont reçu anonymement un billet dénonçant les affres de personnages éminents de notre société. La Gazette se décharge de toutes responsabilités s'il s'agissait de propos diffamatoires mais notre politique a toujours été celle de la transparence. C'est après une décision mûrement réfléchie que nous publions les révélations qui nous sont parvenues._

_« Madame, Monsieur,_

_Je viens à vous dans l'espoir de voir mes informations dévoilées. Depuis trop longtemps les personnes qui sont à la tête de notre société et que nous croyons bien sous tout rapport ne sont pas ce qu'ils affirment être._

_Alors bas les masques et que le spectacle commence. J'accuse !_

_J'accuse, Harry Potter d'avoir trompé sa femme avec Hermione Granger. J'affirme que le dernier Weasley prénommé Hugo, est un Potter de sang._

_J'accuse Pansy Parkinson, mariée à Théodore Nott d'entretenir une relation et ce depuis plusieurs années avec Ronald Weasley. J'affirme qu'Aurora Nott, leur unique héritière est une Weasley de sang._

_J'accuse Milicent Bullstrode d'avoir une relation intime avec Théodore Nott._

_J'accuse Drago Malfoy d'entretenir une relation incestueuse avec sa belle sœur, Daphnée Macmillan._

_J'accuse Blaise Zabini de corrompre les employés du Ministère des Transports Magique afin d'obtenir des portoloins en toute discrétion et intraçable._

_J'accuse Arthur Weasley de détourner des objets d'artisanats moldus pour les utiliser à des fins non déterminés._

_J'accuse Kingsley Shakealbot de détourner des fonds devant être attribués à Sainte-Mangouste pour son bénéfice personnel._

_J'accuse Rufus Scrigemour, ancien Ministre de la Magie, d'interférence dans les affaires d'Etat dans le but de se promouvoir personnellement._

_J'accuse le Ministère d'avoir laissé sortir des Mangemorts d'Azkaban malgré leur dangerosité pour la société et pour leur famille._

_J'accuse le Bureau Central des Aurors de ne pas avoir cerné les effets de la Magie Noire des marqués de guerre._

_J'accuse la société entière pour avoir été autant aveugle._

_J'accuse chaque citoyen pour avoir fermer les yeux._

_Je m'accuse moi pour m'être tu trop longtemps._

_Les apparences tombent vous savez maintenant ce qui se cache derrière les murs. Je peux maintenant me retirer en toute tranquillité. Vous ne pourrez plus dire « Je ne savais pas ». Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, alors ouvrez les vôtres et observez ceux qui vous entourent. »_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fou de rage.

J'étais fou de rage. En une seconde la tempête gronda dans mon corps, réclamant vengeance. Et je savais de qui cette lettre venait.

Elle m'avait trahi. De la pire des manières qui soit, en étalant ainsi ce qui devait rester secret.

La garce ! Elle allait payer.

Et même si une voix en moi souffla que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, je la repoussais violemment.

Je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers de marbre. Remerciant Merlin que personne ne soit au Manoir. Scorpius rentrait ce soir, mes parents étaient à Bath et ne reviendraient que pour Noël.

Je croisais un elfe à qui j'ordonnais de n'intervenir sous aucun prétexte et poussais la porte des appartements de ma femme et la verrouillait grâce à un sort. Personne n'entrerait plus ici.

Oui cette salope allait payer sa traîtrise.

Je parcourais son salon des yeux et pénétrais dans sa chambre. Le bruit de l'eau m'informa qu'elle était dans la salle de bain.

Parfait. J'avais tout mon temps.

Je pris place, soucieux de ma mise en scène, dans un cabriolet de velours, les jambes élégamment croisées et les bras posés sur les accoudoirs.

Quand elle apparut sur le seuil de la porte, je réprimais un frisson d'envie, me concentrant de toutes mes forces sur ma colère, ignorant sa peau rosée et encore humide, ses cheveux relevés en chignon lâche et la serviette éponge enroulée autour de son corps désirable.

-Drago ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

Je souris froidement. Elle recula d'un pas. En une seconde elle comprit pourquoi j'étais là.

-Me prenais-tu pour un idiot Astoria ? Demandais-je glacial.

-Tu es beaucoup de choses Drago mais idiot n'est pas un terme qui te convient, me dit-elle tranquillement tout en allant à sa commode dont elle tira une robe d'intérieur.

-Croyais-tu que je ne saurais pas que ta main a écrit ce torchon ?

Le tiroir claqua violemment et elle fit volte-face, la colère brillant au fond de ses yeux.

-Ce torchon ? Ce torchon ?! Eructa-t-elle.

-Oui ce torchon !

Elle ria, me déstabilisant. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à une crise de rire. J'avais anticipé les cris et les larmes pas le rire.

-Ce que tu appelles « torchon » moi je l'appelle vérité, cingla-t-elle en enfilant sa robe sans se soucier de sa nudité.

-Es-tu contente de toi ? Nous sommes la risée de la populace !

-Je suis contente, fière et extrêmement heureuse de ce que j'ai fais. Tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant d'être la risée de la populace comme tu le dis, me dit-elle en avançant vers moi.

Je la voulais peureuse et repentante. Je la trouvais sûre d'elle et femme. La rage flamba comme un feu de paille en moi. Déferlante incontrôlable de haine. Je me levais et l'empoignais par le bras, le regard flamboyant.

-Fière ? Fière de t'abaisser à _ça ?_

-Par Merlin oui ! Fière de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, fière de faire payer au monde, à tout ces pseudos bonnes gens leurs sales petits secrets si bien gardés.

La gifle parti avant même que je ne m'en rende compte.

-Espèce de folle !

-Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé ! Hurla-t-elle en se tenant la joue. On a toujours voulu me faire rentrer dans un moule ! Je ne suis pas une putain d'aristocrate bien sous tout rapport ! Je suis moi ! Et je l'affirme ! Tu m'as voulu soumise je l'ai été mais c'est terminé ! TERMINE !

J'allais la tuer si elle continuait.

Mais comme un chaudron bouillant, elle déversa son trop plein de sa colère et sa haine, attisant la mienne.

-Terminé l'acceptation. Terminé ! Fini les secrets, fini les magouilles, fini de supporter ta putain de marque, fini tes sautes d'humeur, fini les putains, fini les mensonges. FINI ! TU M'ENTENDS FINI ! Bas les masques Drago ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. J'ai ce que je voulais !

-Est-ce le prix de ta vengeance ?

-Oh non Drago ! Ma vengeance est loin d'être finie. Des lettres comme tu as lues ce matin, ce n'est pas une qui est parvenue à la Gazette mais des dizaines. Une par jour pendant trente jours. Tu me donnes combien de temps pour faire tomber tout tes petits copains ? Pour te ruiner ? Pour te faire passer de vie à trépas comme tu t'échines à le faire pour moi depuis des années ? Hein dis-moi ? Combien de temps vas-tu rester comme ça à lire tous les matins dans la presse tes manies si détestable ?

Je me jetais sur elle, ignorant la lueur de victoire dans ses yeux. Elle se laissa faire, trop heureuse d'arriver à ses fins. Les coups, je ne les retenais pas. Aveuglé par ma haine et par la peur de voir mon monde s'effondrer à cause d'elle.

Elle, en qui j'avais confiance, elle qui m'avait donné un fils, elle qui avait été mon point d'ancrage pour ne pas sombrer. Elle m'avait trahi en faisant voler mon monde en éclats.

Et alors que je redoublais de violence, elle riait. Hystérique et victorieuse, me rappelant Bellatrix. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut. Qu'avais-je fais ? Merlin ! Qu'avais-je fais ?

Et pourtant je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je voulais …

-Bouquet final ! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Sa voix me fit reporter mon attention sur son visage défoncé, maculé de sang et gonflé.

-Bouquet final ?

-Oh oui mon cher mari. Je veux te voir pourrir à Azkaban pour la vie que tu as menée, pour ce que j'ai subit à tes côtés. J'espère au plus profond de mon cœur que tu crèveras la bouche ouverte sous celle d'un Détraqueur !

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Demandais-je soucieux de savoir.

-Scorpius n'a plus besoin de nous, murmura-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. L'an prochain, il ira faire ses études à l'université de Salem. Un nouveau monde s'ouvre à lui, je veux un monde meilleur pour lui.

Elle toussa, cracha du sang et reprit le souffle court.

-Notre génération est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Je veux la faire tomber et nous entraîner dans sa chute. Nous sommes les enfants de Voldemort mais là où il a seulement réussi à ébranler notre société moi je la fais tomber. Ils vont se déchirer, les têtes vont se faire décapiter les unes après les autres. Et tu vas tomber avec elles !

-Non !

-Mais si mon cher Drago. Prépares-toi à la chute… Elle risque d'être mortelle.

-Tu y passeras avant moi ! Lâchais-je sombrement.

-Mais j'y compte bien Drago. Je sais que tu vas me tuer. Je le sais depuis le premier jour de nos maudites fiançailles.

-Tu avais tout prévu ? Demandais-je rhétorique.

-Tu me prends pour une idiote Drago ? Bien sûr que j'ai tout prévu. Depuis des années je mets de l'argent de côté pour Scorpius, parce qu'il n'aura rien de ton héritage après ce qui va arriver. Rassure-toi il ne sera pas dans le besoin.

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'accédais donc à sa demande. Une de mes mains, effleura sa joue délicatement.

-Te voilà sentimentale maintenant ? Railla-t-elle.

-Non mais si j'avais pu je t'aurais offert une autre vie, soufflais-je.

-Je sais. Mais ensemble nous ne pouvions que nous détruire et tu le savais autant que moi.

Elle avait raison. Je l'avais détruite à petit feu, un peu plus chaque jour depuis plus de vingt-ans maintenant.

Je posais mes lèvres sur sa tempe alors que mes mains glissaient vers son cou que j'emprisonnais. Je fermais les yeux, imprégnant mes poumons de son odeur et serrais.

Sous moi son corps se débattait, elle donnait des coups de pieds dans le vide pour retarder l'issue fatale de notre vie. Je lui offrais sa liberté. Petite fille devenue femme de la plus mauvaise manière qui soit.

Son corps cessa tout mouvement. Son pouls disparut sous mes paumes et elle finit par se relaxer.

C'en était fini de nous.

La nausée au bord des lèvres face au spectacle de notre décadence finale je la quittais, la laissant baignant dans les rayons de soleil alors que le rouge de son sang encore chaud imbibait sa robe blanche.

Je perdis la notion du temps.

Pragmatique, je mettais mes affaires en ordre, Scorpius à l'abri, plaçais toutes nos sociétés à son nom, idem pour les Manoirs et villas nous appartenant. Il aurait le choix de détruire le souvenir de notre famille en revendant ou en dilapidant.

Puis alors que le soleil commençait à décliner je remontais dans mes appartements.

Les dévastaient, par colère, par horreur.

Je ne sais plus bien pourquoi mais je devais détruire les symboles qui avaient jalonné ma vie, cette chambre avait abrité mon plus mauvais visage, je devais le détruire.

Et puis après il y avait eu Scorpius … Son dernier coup d'éclat auprès d'un père absent et indigne. Une dernière gifle qui me fit mal. Un dernier crachat, celui de la honte et maintenant j'arrive au terme de notre récit.

J'ignorais tout d'Astoria comme elle ignorait tout de moi.

Deux âmes qui n'auraient jamais dues se croiser mais le destin est parfois joueur.

Nous avons voulu joué et nous avons perdu mais au fond de moi je sais qu'elle a gagné.

Le monde n'avait plus rien à lui offrir, elle est morte en entraînant avec elle le monde qui l'entourait. Demain, une nouvelle lettre dévoilera nos secrets si longtemps protégés. Je l'admirais, malgré elle, malgré moi, elle était partie avec un panache que seuls les vrais Serpentards ont.

Une véritable Lady Malfoy comme le monde n'en connaîtra plus jamais.

J'entends une cavalcade ébranler le silence du Manoir.

Les Aurors arrivent, certainement prévenus par mon fils.

Il est temps pour moi d'affronter la dure réalité qu'Astoria a décidé de me lancer à la figure.

Chérie, si tu me vois depuis là haut, j'espère que le spectacle te plaît !

Tu as gagné et j'ai perdu.

C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voilà …**_

_**Bien alors avant de me jeter des tomates et du poisson pourri parce qu'Astoria est morte, j'aimerais que vous repensiez à tout ce qu'elle a subit aux côtés de Drago.**_

_**Sa vengeance est-elle à la hauteur de vos attentes ? **_

_**Moi personnellement, je n'aurais pas supporté un quart de ce qu'elle a vécu. Les coups, les viols, les humiliations … Ce couple était destiné à cette fin.**_

_**Ne m'en veuillez pas. Cette fiction était classé « Tragedy/Drama » et non « Romance/… »**_

_**Maintenant il reste un épilogue … Je pensais le poster Dimanche pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre une semaine pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Place aux Rar's :**_

_**Alidray : Gros big-up pour toi. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant que ma fiction avait pris 11 reviews en une journée ! Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis à chaque chapitre. Vraiment merci ! Tu déchire tout ! ^^ !**_

_**Rose-Eliade : Et bien non, il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de rapprocher Astoria et Drago. Leur fin est funeste. De nombreuses lectrices attendaient une fin à l'eau de rose… Ca me laisse perplexe parce que je ne vois pas où j'ai pu laisser ça transparaître. En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé ton avis sur quasiment chaque chapitre. C'est gentil de ta part.**_

_**Aangel-21 : Première revieweuse de cette fiction … J'espère avoir été à la hauteur. Merci de ton soutien indéfectible. J'espère que cette fin te plaît !**_


	13. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Comme promis, épilogue en ligne !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Un mois plus tard …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Enfermé dans son bureau baigné de lumière artificielle, Harry Potter referma doucement le petit livre de cuir noir qui avait été saisi lors de l'arrestation de Drago Malfoy. Il s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Pour lui les choses étaient claires et une certitude s'ancra en lui. Drago avait aimé sa femme. Sans s'en rendre compte et de la mauvaise manière, mais Astoria Greengrass était peut-être la seule personne pour laquelle il avait ressenti un petit quelque chose.

Lui, était incapable de mettre des mots sur cette chose étrange que l'on appelle sentiment . Elle, elle aurait pu l'aimer, mais elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre les Ténèbres qui l'entourait.

Trop innocente et livrée trop jeune en pâture à un monstre torturé qui n'avait aucune morale.

Astoria était morte dans la douleur, son mari subirait le même sort. Un destin semblable, deux êtres torturés, deux âmes en quête de bonheur mais incapables de le trouver.

Leur histoire était … Malfoyenne.

L'Auror poussa un soupir fatigué et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Ils étaient tous en pleine tourmente. Pas seulement les Malfoys.

Suite aux révélations parues dans la presse, les Aurors avaient dû enquêter, surtout quand la mort de leur auteur avait été rendue publique.

Kingsley venait de démissionner et était en attente de son procès pour blanchiment et détournement de fonds.

Scrigemour avait été court-circuité et discrédité depuis les fameuses lettres. Son influence avait été réduite à néant et les lobbys pour lesquels il travaillait s'en mordaient les doigts.

Ginny avait demandé le divorce et il avait toutes les chances de se retrouver sur la paille. Lui le sauveur de pacotille du monde sorcier corrompu. Il vivait maintenant dans son bureau qu'il n'occuperait plus bien longtemps encore. D'ici quelques jours, on lui signifierait son congé.

Le monde sorcier ne se relèverait pas du fait que son héros avait une morale défaillante.

Hermione et Ron se déchiraient par voix de presse et avocats interposés en s'insultant copieusement. Rejetant sur l'autre la faute de l'échec de leur relation on ne peut plus bancale.

Blaise Zabini avait été déchu de son poste de conseiller ministériel. L'enquête le concernant avait révélé qu'il faisait passer des dessous de table juteux aux employés du Départements des Transports Magiques pour se rendre dans les Pays de l'Est ainsi qu'en Asie. Deux régions bien connues pour être des places fortes du tourisme sexuel.

Des centaines de photographies avaient été saisies chez lui … Certaines avaient révélés que ces jeunes femmes étaient pour la plupart des mineures, parfois âgées de moins de quinze ans.

Les affaires sociales étaient venues fouiner dans les familles concernées par les dénonciations. La plupart des enfants avaient été placés dans des familles d'accueil en attendant des temps meilleurs. Des tests de paternité étaient en cours, pour déterminer le patrimoine génétique d'Hugo Weasley et d'Aurora Nott.

Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson était en plein divorce et des affaires sordides sortaient de toutes parts.

Les parents Greengrass, attaquaient Lucius Malfoy pour avoir omit de dire que Drago était un homme instable. Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens.

Arthur Weasley avait été entendu par son Département … Une perquisition avait eu lieu au Terrier et tout les objets d'origine moldus avaient été saisis pour déterminer leur dangerosité.

Molly avait été dans une rage folle, son mari, sa fille et son fils étaient tous dans la tourmente. Le médicomage avait conseillé du repos après qu'elle ait fait un malaise cardiaque.

Une enquête interne était en cours pour déterminer si le gouvernement était au courant de la dangerosité des marqués … La question était simple : Y'avait-il mensonge d'état ?

La liste des têtes décapitées était encore longue.

Dans l'intimité de son bureau, l'Auror en Chef se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Astoria Greengrass, épouse Malfoy avait mis le monde sorcier à feu à sang bien plus facilement que Voldemort lui-même et sans avoir besoin de commettre un seul meurtre. Il lui avait juste fallu, de l'encre et une plume.

Elle les avait libérés, tous autant qu'ils étaient et lui le premier.

Un léger coup résonna contre sa porte, sa secrétaire passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et lui rappela :

-Chef Potter, il est pratiquement vingt heures. Azkaban va vous attendre.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, récupéra ses affaires, quitta le Ministère et transplana plein nord.

Il frissonna en arrivant sur le caillou battu par les vents et resserra son manteau avant de pénétrer dans la prison lugubre qu'était Azkaban. Ce soir, il venait assister à la mise à mort de son meilleur ennemi.

La boucle était bouclée.

Sur le seuil de la prison, la vérité s'imposa à lui.

Astoria avait fait le bien. Elle était le bien et venait de lui permettre de se libérer de ses chaînes.

Fort de ce sentiment il pénétra dans le bâtiment, résolu à quitter ce monde perverti et à tout recommencer ailleurs, en étant un parfait inconnu et aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait. Celle qui avait tout fait pour lui. Hermione.

Après de multiples contrôles de sécurité, il arriva dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment. Un homme, pieds et poings liés l'attendait entouré de deux gardiens. Quand son regard émeraude, croisa celui métallique du prisonnier décharné, il s'avança vers lui.

-Prêt Drago ?

-Drago ? Lui lança l'autre. On n'a pas gardé les veracrasses ensemble Potter !

-Sarcastique jusqu'à la fin Malfoy ! Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi.

-Que veux-tu, un Malfoy a la classe en toutes circonstances et surtout le jour de son exécution.

-A t'entendre on dirait que tu vas te promener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Mais c'est le cas Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends après mais j'ai très envie de retrouver ma femme. J'ai hâte de savoir si elle a appréciée le carnage qu'elle a fait, dit-il le regard joyeux. Parce que moi j'ai adoré !

-Sacré femme hein ! Lança le héros déchu.

-Tu l'as dis Potter. La mienne était parfaite.

-Dis-lui bonjour de ma part si tu la vois.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Bon on y va ? Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard.

Harry Potter ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours.

Lui et Astoria étaient faits du même bois.

Alors sans hésitation, il fit entrer le condamné dans la petite pièce où un détraqueur attendait et referma la porte à double tour.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et voilà … Je dois avouer que j'ai un pincement au cœur … Mais bon toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin …**_

_**Drago paye enfin … Et le reste du monde sorcier aussi.**_

_**Certaines d'entre vous m'ont demandé ce qu'il adviendrait de Scorpius … Et bien, je me plais à croire qu'il sera différent de son père et que sa mère lui a inculqué des valeurs saines. Je l'imagine vendre tout les biens dont il va hériter et refaire sa vie … ailleurs.**_

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir suivit dans cette aventure.**_

_**Merci pour vos messages qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur.**_

_**Si ça vous intéresse … je pourrais publier quelques bonus que je n'ai pas inclus dans le texte.**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Vivinchlotte.**_

_**Rar's :**_

_**Camille : Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage sur cette fiction. Effectivement, Drago est un con fini, Daphnée était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. **_

_**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! Je suis contente que la fin t'ai plu !**_

_**Rhumanesque : Totalement d'accord avec toi. Une fin à l'eau de rose aurait tout gâché ! Merci à toi d'avoir laissé un message. Je suis contente que ma fiction t'ai plu.**_

_**Kalymerho : Merci d'avoir laissé un message. Je suis contente que tu ai accroché à cette histoire. **_

_**Aangel-21 : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **_

_**Viviwi : Oui je sais, c'est une fin triste mais ce couple n'était pas destiné au bonheur ! Je referais peut-être une fic sur ce couple mais en moins sombre et avec une happy end ^^ !**_

_**Marchlo : Merci à toi d'avoir laissé un message. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !**_


End file.
